Inevitable
by Triana C
Summary: Post–Avengers. Loki borró la memoria de Darcy al creer que nunca más la vería por ir a cumplir castigo en Asgard y desde ese día ella pega sus labios a las ventanas heladas y él se entrega al caos cada vez que anhela el tacto de su piel. Pero cuando él tenga que colaborar con los Vengadores y se vuelvan a ver descubrirán que el amor es inevitable cuando dos almas se pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

_He estado en el aire_

_Fuera de mi cabeza_

_Estancando en un momento de emoción que destruí…_

**_ – Up In The Air – 30 Seconds To Mars –_**

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**_Manhattan, Mayo de 2012_**

* * *

_El pasillo parecía extenderse de forma eterna frente a Darcy Lewis mientras corría._

_No tenía idea de dónde podrían tener a Loki, pero ella no se daría por vencida. Quería verlo. No, ella necesitaba verlo. Tenía que asegurarse con sus propios ojos que estaba vivo y que las palabras de Jane cuando le dijo que lo habían capturado, eran ciertas. _

_En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la frase típica de películas de policías o del viejo oeste: "capturado vivo o muerto" y sentía un estremecimiento cada vez que pensaba en Loki muerto. _

_No podría soportarlo. _

_Loki podía ser un criminal de guerra, pero ella lo conocía más allá de sus malas acciones y su locura y el mundo sin él sería un lugar carente de luz para ella. _

_Dobló una esquina sin gracia alguna y miró los dos caminos que se presentaban ante ella. Un nuevo pasillo y luego una escalera que conducía a… bueno, a otro millón de pasillos eternos, supuso. _

_ – Vamos, vamos… ¿no puede haber una señalización de algún tipo? – soltó un suspiro derrotado antes de decidirse por las escaleras, después de todo, los prisioneros se dejaban en sótanos oscuros y enterrados, como una pesadilla a la que hay que encerrar bajo siete llaves y olvidar para siempre, ¿no?. _

_Bajó lentamente esta vez, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sin saber con qué se encontraría ahí. Una vez abajo un solo pasillo iluminado la recibió. Era corto y al final había una puerta metálica. _

_Tenía que ser ahí._

_Tomó una larga respiración antes de sacar la tarjeta que había robado unos minutos atrás del escritorio de Coulson y rezó porque esta le permitiera el acceso a esa área, o porque los códigos no hubieran sido actualizados aún, invalidando la tarjeta del muerto agente. _

_Una vez frente a la puerta, pasó la tarjeta por el identificador y con una leve luz azul y un pitido la puerta se abrió. _

_Lo primero que vio fue una enorme caja de vidrio, que en un principio parecía vacía, hasta que se fijó en la figura que estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal y los ojos cerrados. _

_ – Loki – susurró y se acercó un paso ansiosa, justo antes que una mano la sostuviera por un brazo. _

_ – Identificación, señorita. – el hombre que la sostenía estaba completamente vestido de negro y portaba un arma considerablemente grande. Tragó en seco antes de recordarse a sí misma que estar enamorada del dios de las mentiras puede tener ciertas ventajas, como el hecho de haber mejorado considerablemente su habilidad para fingir y engañar. _

_ – Soy Jane Foster – dijo con soltura. – Necesito hablar con el prisionero. _

_ – Señorita Foster, no debería estar aquí, es peligroso. La acompañaré arriba. _

_ – Sólo será un momento, además tengo la autorización necesaria para entrar aquí – levantó el mentón con altivez, mientras cruzaba los dedos mentalmente para que su mentira funcionara. _

_El hombre pareció dudar, antes de dejarle el paso libre. _

_ – Debería hacerle caso al guardia e irse por donde vino, Jane Foster – dijo una voz desde el fondo del lugar. Darcy sintió que todo su cuerpo sufría una descarga eléctrica al oírlo. Su voz sonaba burlona y curiosamente orgullosa. _

_El guardia levantó la vista, algo alarmado porque Loki estuviera despierto y de pie. Nadie lo culparía por eso después de los días anteriores y del desastre que había ocasionado el prisionero. _

_ – Tengo que hablar contigo y no me iré hasta hacerlo. – trató de sonar lo más fría posible. _

_ – Muy bien, entonces – le sonrió él. _

_Se encaminó hasta la celda de vidrio, notando por primera vez las heridas en el rostro de Loki. Tenía múltiples y profundos cortes en el labio, la nariz y la ceja izquierda, así como un ojo completamente morado. El costado de su mentón, que también presentaba lesiones, estaba de un pálido color verde y amarillo y los contornos de un profundo morado. _

_¿Qué le había pasado? _

_Si ese era el estado de su cara no quería imaginarse el resto de su cuerpo y el dolor por el que estaba pasando. _

_La situación le recordó el momento en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Aquella noche había estado herido y débil, casi febril… y ella simplemente no era el tipo de persona que dejaba a alguien que necesitaba ayuda sin ella. Si tan solo hubiera sabido en aquel entonces a quien estaba prestándole su ayuda y cómo terminarían las cosas, quizás no estaría allí, parada frente a un hombre capaz de miles de atrocidades, pero que no podía evitar amar con cada fibra de su ser. _

_ – Has mejorado tus habilidades, estoy impresionado. – susurró Loki una vez ella estuvo frente a él todo lo cerca que el vidrio lo permitía. _

_ – Has creado un monstruo – musitó a su vez ella mientras ponía una mano sobre el cristal y le sonreía. Loki quería poner la mano sobre la de ella, pero los guardias no se estaban perdiendo ninguno de sus movimientos – Estás hecho polvo. _

_ – Podría decir que el otro quedó peor, pero ni siendo el dios del engaño esa mentira sería creíble._

_ – Hulk… – la comprensión cayó lentamente sobre ella y se estremeció al pensar en Loki enfrentándose a la bestia verde. _

_ – Esa criatura estúpida… – el desprecio se filtraba en su voz._

_ – Tenían que detenerte, destruiste casi toda la ciudad, Loki. _

_ – He hecho cosas peores y lo sabes. – La miró a los ojos. – Además, como me recordarán por siempre, fallé. Subestimé al oponente y esa es una lección que no olvidaré la próxima vez. _

_ – No habrá próxima vez– apartó la mirada de él y se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. _

_ – Tienes razón – aceptó. _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio antes de que Darcy apoyara la cabeza contra el cristal. Loki no lo soportó más y acarició el frío vidrio, intentando en vano tocar el cabello castaño de la mujer por última vez. Si iría a Asgard al día siguiente y sabía que no la vería nunca más._

_¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?_

_Cuando Darcy lo había recogido y ayudado, simplemente había pensado en utilizar a la humana para recomponer sus fuerzas, pero sus planes se habían visto derrumbados dique por dique con la ternura y la genuina preocupación de la joven. Nadie, a excepción de su madre, jamás había mostrado tanta preocupación por él._

_Darcy comprendió rápidamente de donde venía y luego del miedo inicial cuando le dijo quién era realmente él, había aprendido a aceptar sus juegos de palabras amenazantes, respondiendo con sarcasmos que habrían hecho que la azotaran si hubieran estado en Asgard, pero que Loki no pudo evitar encontrar refrescante. Y entonces, bajó la guardia y la pequeña humana se había colado en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta. _

_Quizás fue un reflejo de la desesperación luego de meses de caída a través del espacio, con sólo sus pensamientos por compañía, sin alimento ni descanso, y por supuesto, de otros tantos meses de viaje y tortura de Thanos para que accediera a ser su peón en un juego por recuperar el Tesseract, a cambio de ser un rey para la tierra. Realmente no lo sabía, pero de pronto Darcy era la única persona que le importaba en ese estúpido planeta y ella seguía dándole tanto… _

_Compartió sus comidas con él, sus extraños programas favoritos en ese aparato llamado televisión, y una noche, a la que le siguieron muchas más, también compartió su cama, su cuerpo y su alma con él. _

_ – ¿Es el adiós definitivo, Loki? – levantó la cabeza para verlo. Sus ojos verdes siempre le habían mostrado todas sus emociones, pero esta vez sólo vio desesperación. _

_ – Es un hasta nunca – respondió escuetamente. _

_ – ¿No puedes huir? Creo que puedo aceptar ser una prófuga de la justicia ahora – propuso sin mucha convicción. Si Loki fuera capaz de escapar, ya lo hubiera hecho. _

_ – Mortal, ilusa. – Frunció el entrecejo, como siempre que él le recordaba su mortalidad. – ¿Crees que no me habría ido de aquí si pudiera? _

_ – Tu magia…_

_ – Mi magia está perfectamente, aunque mis poderes para esfumarme de aquí estén sellados – levantó sus manos mostrándole dos grandes pulseras de hierro que se unían con una larga cadena. – Son mágicas, especialmente forjadas en Asgard para mí. Casi me siento honrado. _

_Un nuevo silencio los envolvió. _

_ – Darcy, deberías irte. _

_ – Estaré ahí mañana, cuando te vayas. Jane irá a despedir a Thor y… _

_ – No, no lo harás. Es lo mejor. _

_ – ¿Por qué? – su voz se quebró._

_ – No quiero cometer otra locura más. Si estás ahí todos sabrán lo que pasó entre nosotros y nadie lo olvidará nunca. Es mejor que nadie te relacione conmigo jamás y vivas sin ese peso sobre ti. _

_ – No me avergüenzo. Ninguno de ellos te conoce como yo. _

_ – Y eso es lo de menos… _

_Iba a seguir argumentando cuando la puerta se abrió y un nuevo guardia entró, en compañía de Thor y Jane, esta última jadeando, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta allí. _

_ – Vaya, vaya… me siendo halagado con tantas visitas. ¿Crees que sea así en Asgard también, hermano?. _

_ – ¿Qué haces aquí, Darcy? – preguntó la científica, ignorando por completo al prisionero. – ¡Es peligroso! _

_ – Yo… yo… – no sabía que contestar. ¿Qué decía? "Hola, Jane… sí, mira… me enamoré de Loki. Sí, él. Sé __que trató de matarnos en nuevo México, pero tranquila, estoy completamente segura de que me ama, así que no me hará daño"._

_ – Loki, lo que sea que le estés haciendo a la señorita Darcy para que esté aquí, déjalo ahora. – advirtió Thor acercándose a la celda, con Mjolnir empuñado en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda la apoyaba en el hombro de la joven ayudante. _

_Loki miró la mano de su hermano sintiendo el conocido tirón de los celos. Él podía tocarla, y él estaba ahí, impotente tras el vidrio. _

_La vida nunca había sido justa con él. _

_ – Me ofendes, Thor. Nunca obligaría a una mujer a estar conmigo contra su voluntad. La señorita Lewis ha venido a visitarme amablemente y decirme que soy un idiota por… ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? – Hizo un ademán pensativo. – Oh, sí… intentar conquistar la tierra, cuando tan grandes… héroes, la defendían. ¿No fue así, señorita?_

_ – Deja de fingir, Loki. _

_ – Dios del engaño, creo que estabas olvidando eso, cariño. _

_ – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Thor seriamente confundido, mientras Jane comenzaba a entender las miradas y las palabras entre Loki y Darcy… _

_No, no podía ser. Darcy no podía ser tan inconsciente. Entonces una pequeña mirada entre ambos hizo que estallara. _

_ – ¡¿Darcy, estás loca?! ¿Loki? ¿Esa era tu pareja todo este tiempo? ¡Es un criminal de guerra!_

_ – Bueno, salir con un súper – villano no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer, pero… _

_ – ¡Darcy! – la voz de Loki la hizo volverse hacia él. – No puedes hablar de esto con orgullo, serás una paria…_

_ – No me importa, te amo. _

_Las palabras lo dejaron estático. ¡Niña, tonta! _

_¡Dulce niña, tonta!_

_Ella no dejaría de repetir que lo amaba. Ella jamás dejaría de levantar con orgulloso su cabeza cuando alguien la apuntara con el dedo por haber amado a un monstruo. Ella estaría ahí, a su lado, el día de mañana cuando retornara a Asgard a cumplir cualquier fuera el castigo que Odín estuviera preparando…_

_Y este castigo duraría siglos. Siglos que Darcy no tenía para esperar por él. _

_No, él no podía permitir eso. _

_ – También te amo, y lo siento por lo que haré. _

_Sin darle tiempo a nadie para que procesaran sus palabras, levantó una mano y murmuró un hechizo. La luz le dio de lleno en la cabeza a la joven y se desmayó, siendo alcanzada por Thor en el último segundo._

_ – ¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó Jane escandalizada, arrodillándose al lado de su amiga y comprobando sus signos vitales. – ¿Darcy? ¡Darcy, responde!_

_ – Llévatela – ordenó a Thor con voz monocorde. _

_ – ¿Qué le hiciste, Loki? – preguntó su hermano sintiendo que el hombre frente a él ya no era quien conocía de toda la vida. _

_ – Me he borrado de su memoria. No tiene por qué recordar más de mí que lo que cualquier midgardiano. _

_ – Loki… _

_ – Ella merece empezar de nuevo. Y yo estoy en tus manos ahora, hermano – dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la última frase. _

_ – No tenías derecho a jugar con la mente de mi amiga de esa forma – la voz de la científica estaba llena de rencor. _

_ – No sea hipócrita, Jane Foster – dirigió su mirada a la mujer. – Puedo oler en sus venas el horror que le causa que su amiga haya estado enamorada de alguien como yo. Se siente aliviada… aliviada de que ya no tenga que lidiar con los sentimientos de Darcy por mí… _

_ – ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Qué pasará con lo que tú sientes? – preguntó Thor recordado que Loki había admitido amar a la muchacha. Jamás, en todos los años que lo conocía, había oído a su hermano profesar su amor por ninguna mujer. _

_ – ¿A alguien le ha importado alguna vez lo que un Jotun sienta? ¡Llévatela de mi vista! ¡Y mantén todo esto en el máximo secreto!_

_Thor no pudo discutir más y tomó a Darcy en brazos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Jane lo siguió de cerca. _

_Una vez la puerta se cerró, Loki cayó de rodillas, con las manos temblorosas y estalló en un grito que retumbó contra el vacío y que pareció desgarrarle la garganta. _

* * *

**Primero que todo, hola a todos los que estén leyendo, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser leída por ustedes. **

**Hace mucho que no escribo fics y este es el primero en dos años o algo así y en un fandom en el que sólo era lectora ocasional, así que espero que me acepten por estos lados.**

**Con respecto al fics, es completamente Post - Vengadores aunque irán apareciendo ciertos momentos que se enlazan con la película. Tampoco pretendo que sea un Fics largo, pero lo que sí puedo prometer es mucho drama, travesura y romance, que después de todo este es un fics tasertricks.**

**En fin, sólo espero que les guste la idea y estar captando la personalidad de Loki lo mejor posible, porque este hombre es un reto para mí, así que si me dais vuestra opinión estaré muy agradecida.**

**Besos a todas. De verdad espero que disfruten de este fics y espero sus comentarios**

**Triana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

_Jodido en vida_

_Todas las leyes que he roto_

_Los amores que he sacrificado…_

_–**Up In The Air – 30 Seconds To Mars –**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

**Asgard, 2014**

* * *

Si alguien se acercaba a la celda donde mantenían al traidor príncipe de Asgard, lo único que vería sería al hombre leyendo uno de los tantos libros apilados en el lugar, mientras estaba recostado cómodamente en el elegante sillón que la reina había ordenado que fuera trasladado desde las antiguas habitaciones del príncipe, hasta su nueva y casi decadente morada, pero esa imagen no era más que una ilusión.

El verdadero Loki estaba inmerso dentro de otra ilusión, mucho más placentera que una lectura y a la vez mucho más destructiva.

Pero él lo prefería así. Después de todo, su vida había sido sólo eso, una gran mentira. Una ilusión que estaba condenada a desaparecer en cuanto tocara los bordes de la verdad. Una verdad que lo había conducido a la locura y por consiguiente al horrible destino que se extendía delante de él como una broma de mal gusto.

Él, precisamente él, quien deseaba reinar y demostrarle así a todos que la responsabilidad del trono era un peso con el que podía cargar de forma gloriosa. Él, que había nacido para ser un rey… Él estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su larga vida en ese calabozo.

Bien, era suficientemente orgulloso como para afrontar el hecho con la cabeza alta y sin que nadie notara cómo se estaba consumiendo. Sin mostrar arrepentimiento por sus actos de traición en Asgard o sus intentos de genocidio contra Jotunheim y de dominación en Midgard. Aún tenía su magia y como siempre con ella se protegería. Nadie jamás lo vería en su real estado y al menos obtenía algo de diversión…

Los guardias le temían, incluso más que cuando sólo era un príncipe que gastaba bromas perversas a quien tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse con él cuando estaba aburrido. Jamás habían visto a alguien guardar la calma estando entre esas cuatro paredes blancas por tanto tiempo. Incluso cuando de la noche a la mañana su celda amanecía prácticamente destruida y era trasladado a una nueva, la pasmosa calma era motivo de aprensión para los guardias y sus caras diversión para Loki.

Las incontables veces que esto había sucedido, Loki simplemente había sonreído encantadoramente ante los gritos del que por años llamó su padre y apartándose el pelo de la cara había dejado que lo condujeran a una nueva celda, completamente en silencio y calma.

Nadie vería su destrucción. Su magia era fuerte y su orgullo aún más.

Un guardia pasó delante de la celda y miró hacia adentro comprobando el estado de Loki. El falso Loki lo siguió con la mirada antes de lanzar el libro a un costado, y comenzar a jugar con una taza de metal, lanzándola una y otra vez.

Mientras, el verdadero Loki estaba tirado en el rincón más oscuro de la iluminada celda, irreconocible para los ojos de cualquiera que lo hubiera visto antes de ser capturado y sentenciado por Odín. El cabello largo y revuelto. La ropa rota y sucia. Sus ojos verdes abiertos y expresivos, sin la máscara de frialdad, contemplaban la que había sido su vida hacia dos años.

La ilusión más destructiva y hermosa que podía conjurar.

_–¡Eres casado, no puedo creer que seas casado! – gritó Darcy en cuanto Loki salió de la habitación que ahora compartían. _

_–¿Qué?_

_–¿Sigyn? ¡Es la maldita diosa de la fidelidad y tú… tú… la engañaste conmigo! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso a ella… a mí! ¿Cómo voy a vivir con mi conciencia? Tener maravilloso sexo con un dios súper-villano es una cosa, pero con un hombre casado son palabras mayores, amigo… – Se detuvo para mirarlo antes de reanudar su paseo y su monólogo.–¡Dios del engaño! ¿Por eso te llaman así? Apuesto que no es porque seas el mejor mintiendo, es porque no puedes evitar acostarte con todas, aunque seas casado ¡Y con hijos! ¡Oh, dios, oh dios! – Loki que la observaba con una mueca de diversión en el rostro y eso pareció enfurecerla un poco más.– ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Di algo! _

_Entonces, lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una profunda carcajada. Se quedó estática por unos largos minutos. Nunca había escuchado a Loki reír. Sí, había recibido una que otra sonrisa, siempre encantadora, y una que otra risa sarcástica mientras veían televisión o conversaban, pero jamás una carcajada tan sincera y espontánea. _

_Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. _

_–¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_– Tú… – murmuró poniéndose serio, pero fracasando estrepitosamente un par de veces. _

_– Así que es gracioso. Pues, yo no lo encuentro gracioso. ¡Eres casado! ¡Dile a tu esposa que te limpie las heridas la próxima vez que te metas en líos! Y si quieres diversión, ve a jugar con tus hijos. _

_– No soy casado, Darce. Ni tengo hijos. _

_– ¿Y tengo que creerte, dios nórdico de las mentiras? – fue hasta la mesa de la cocina y tomó un grueso libro y lo agitó ante sus ojos.– ¡Estuve leyendo sobre ti en este libro! – lo abrió, y rebuscó entre las páginas hasta dar con la que quería. Se acomodó los lentes y se aclaró la garganta antes de leer.– Loki es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo. _

_–¿Hermano de Odín? ¡Vaya, eso me hubiera ahorrado muchos castigos! – Comentó con sarcasmo.– ¿Qué más dice tu libro? _

_–Loki también se casó con la diosa llamada Sigyn que le dio dos hijos. – Frunció el ceño antes de continuar.– Además fue el padre de numerosas criaturas humanas y monstruos de la mitología nórdica.– cerró el libro de golpe. – ¡No es la primera vez que le eres infiel a tu esposa! _

_– Oh, claro… porque lo libros siempre dicen la verdad sobre criaturas de otros reinos desconocidos. – ironizó. _

_–¡No trates de dar vuelta esto! – un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.– Eres bueno con las palabras, pero esta vez no vas a hacer que olvide lo que estoy diciendo…_

_– Soy bueno con otras cosas, también… – murmuró acercándose sugerentemente. _

_– ¡Loki! – se apartó antes de que sus labios se tocaran. _

_–¿Qué? Estás siendo estúpida, Darcy.– se quejó.– Ese libro miente sobre mí, como probablemente miente sobre cualquier aspecto de Asgard. Midgard es el único reino de los nueve conocidos, que no sabe nada sobre los demás. Somos mitos y aunque nos conocen por nuestras visitas, la mayoría de las leyendas sobre nosotros, son eso, leyendas, cuentos inventados por mentes muy creativas. _

_Lo evaluó por varios minutos. Mantenía la cabeza en alto y un mohín de disgusto en el rostro. _

_– ¿No hay esposa?_

_– No. No soy un hombre destinado a eso. _

_Darcy hizo una mueca ante la afirmación, pero asintió. Ella lo sabía. Loki podía quererla, o al menos su mente se aferraba a esa idea, y podía hacer el amor con ella cada noche con una pasión, entrega e imaginación que jamás había experimentado, pero también sabía que estaba en la tierra con un propósito no muy bueno y eso lo alejaba de cualquier relación amorosa duradera. _

_Fuera cual fuera su plan, sabía que sería malo y no quería siquiera pensar en ello. Prefería mantenerse excluida del asunto hasta que ya fuera inevitable. Aunque guardaba la inútil e ingenua esperanza de que Loki desistiera y se quedara con ella. _

_–Ok, te creo. – él se acercó de inmediato, y unió sus labios. Ella respondió con el mismo fervor, que casi rayaba en lo pornográfico. _

_Él no tardó mucho en, sin separar sus labios, subirla a la mesa más cercana y acariciar sus piernas desnudas, subiendo la amplia camiseta de deporte que llevaba, intentando sacarla por su cabeza. ¡El hombre era insaciable! _

_–Espera, espera… – murmuró apartándolo. – Tengo una pregunta más. _

_–¿Y ahora qué? – rodó los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella._

_–También leí algo interesante sobre un caballo de ocho patas.– comentó nerviosa.– Dijiste que no estabas casado y no eras padre. ¿Madre tampoco?_

_–Oh, bueno… eso… – se apartó un poco e hizo una mueca avergonzada, teniendo como respuesta la cara horrorizada de Darcy. Volvió a lanzar una carcajada.– ¡Broma, broma! _

_–¡Idiota!– lo golpeó en el hombro. _

_–¡Cuidado con tus palabras, mortal! – ella frunció el ceño y pellizcó su costado por el recordatorio de su frágil humanidad. Loki no pareció inmutarse, como siempre, sino que se limitó a subir sus manos por su espalda y acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. _

_–¿No eres madre entonces? – replicó burlona. – Porque dicen que los partos duelen como la mierda y siempre he querido que un hombre los sufra. _

_– No lo parí, si es lo que leíste. Sleipnir es mi creación, pequeña sádica._

_–Espera, ¿me estás queriendo decir que ese caballo realmente existe? _

_–Es una creación. – Repitió.– Simplemente lo creé a base de mi magia. Es un caballo que obsequié a Odín en mi adolescencia. Tiene ocho patas porque así puede ir en todas direcciones sin cansarse y cabalgar por cielo, mar y tierra, e incluso puede llegar hasta el mismo Hel (1)._

_– ¿Estabas intentando impresionarlo? _

_– Y lo logré.– Sonrió con orgullo.– Hice algo que nunca podría haber hecho Thor. _

_– No sé por qué insistes en compararte con él. Sabes que lo conocí y ambos son el día y la noche. – susurró acariciando su cabello. Era tan suave y se deslizaba entre sus dedos como la seda. _

_–Normalmente yo soy la noche, ese es el problema. Estoy cansado de ser una sombra. – apretó los dientes mientras hablaba._

_– ¿No lo entiendes? – sus manos se detuvieron en la base de su cuello.– La noche no es mejor que el día, ni viceversa. Simplemente ambos no tienen punto de comparación. Thor puede ser valiente y fuerte, pero tú tienes tu magia y eres fuerte a tu manera. Ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro. _

_–Eres la primera en pensar así. – comentó con amargura. _

_– No tienes que demostrar nada. – dijo tentativamente. _

_–Eso está fuera de discusión. – se apartó de ella sintiéndose enfermo de pronto. Apoyó sus manos contra una silla, dándole la espalda. _

_–¡Hey! Vuelve… –se giró para verla hacer un puchero fingido. _

_No podía negarse a una Darcy medio desnuda, con ese rostro suplicante y dulce, incluso si sabía que tan pronto como él llevara a cabo sus planes, toda la dulzura que le mostraba se convertiría en miedo y repudio._

_Se paró delante de ella y acarició sus carnosos labios con el dedo pulgar antes de inclinarse para besarla. Ella respondió de inmediato, atrayéndolo hacia sí con las piernas y los brazos…_

Loki apretó las manos en puños antes de que la ilusión continuara y esta se esfumó, al tiempo que sentía un pequeño tirón de magia a su alrededor.

Miró hacia la esquina de su celda. La figura de Frigga estaba mirando en silencio al Loki recostado en el sillón.

Hizo que la ilusión dejara de jugar con la taza y girara la cabeza hacia la figura de su madre.

–¿Vas a hablar, madre o te quedarás viéndome toda la tarde? – dijo la ilusión, siguiendo las órdenes de Loki.

– ¿Esas son formas de recibir a tu madre, hijo? – lo reprendió de forma dulce. Nunca había real hierro en sus palabras, incluso aunque fuesen duras.

– Me disculpo. Pero asumo que mis actitudes oscas no son sorpresa para ti.– se sentó en el sillón y cruzó los brazos.

– Oh, Loki…

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? No te esperaba.

Frigga se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Loki sintió la necesidad de tocarla, aunque sólo fuese un segundo. Añoraba el toque de su madre, siempre comprensivo, pero sabía que era imposible, por lo que luego de dos años, ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. Odín había ordenado que Frigga jamás bajara a visitarlo. Por supuesto, la reina había encontrado respuesta en la magia para evadir esa orden. Si le preguntaban a cualquier guardia, la reina nunca había estado en el calabozo, a pesar de que lo visitaba día sí y día no.

–Tu padre quiere verte. – susurró Frigga.

–¡Él no es mi padre! –gritó fuera de sí ante la sola mención de Odín. Se paró furioso y comenzó a pasear por el lugar con las manos en la espalda.

El silencio se extendió un par de minutos, antes de que Frigga se acercara a él y extendiera sus manos hacia él. Loki esperó sentir el cosquilleo de la magia chocando contra la magia, cuando llevó sus manos a las de ella, pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente.

Magia contra materia.

No alcanzó a reaccionar y su ilusión se rompió revelando de pronto el desorden y la destrucción del lugar frente a la reina, así como la figura real de Loki.

– Loki…– la voz angustiada de su madre se escuchó por todo el lugar. Corrió hacia él y se agachó a su lado. Sus manos suaves acariciaron sus mejillas apartando el pelo de su rostro.– ¡Oh, hijo!

– No tenías que ver esto. – Susurró abatido.– ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente? Estás violando los mandatos de Odín.

– Odín pensó que era mejor que yo bajara a buscarte. – Explicó.– Sabía que no reaccionarías bien ante él. – Loki sólo asintió.– ¿Por qué te haces esto, hijo? – tomó sus manos y las apretó suavemente entre las suyas.

– ¿Crees que con un par de libros y mi sillón favorito estaré contento? ¿Qué quieres que haga entre estas cuatro paredes? – Apartó la mirada.– No tengo nada aquí. Nada por lo que luchar. Ustedes me quitaron mi derecho de nacimiento. No hay un trono para mí en Asgard ni en Midgard o en ninguno de los nueve reinos.

– ¿Y por eso te destruyes?

–¿Y a quién le importa si me muero hoy mismo? ¿O es por eso que el padre de todo desea verme? ¿Al fin se cansó de mí y me dará la libertad de la muerte?

–Yo no lo permitiría.

– ¿Qué sacas con defender mi vida, madre?

– Aún tengo esperanzas.- Los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.- Aún confío en ti. Tu hermano también lo hace.

– ¡Oh! Y es por eso que Thor viene cada día a visitarme y demostrarme su amor fraternal. Admítelo madre, me dejaron aquí como la pesadilla que soy, – dijo con resentimiento tiñendo sus palabras,– escondido de la vista de todos, para podrirme en soledad.

– Madre, padre espera.– interrumpió la voz de Thor de pronto. Estaba fuera de la celda, con la mirada fija en su hermano.

Loki se levantó del piso con rapidez y de pronto su atuendo había cambiado. Su cabello largo, peinado hacia atrás, como siempre y su armadura de cuero y oro puesta prolijamente.

–¡Es el día de las sorpresas! – Fingió entusiasmo.– No esperaba verte, hermano.

– Basta, Loki. Padre quiere verte.

– Tu padre. – Le corrigió antes de ofrecerle la mano a su madre y ayudarla a levantarse.– ¡No hagamos esperar al rey!

Las cadenas tintineaban a cada paso que daba. Por supuesto que no saldría de su celda sin estar debidamente encadenado, para ser humillado todo el camino hacia la sala del trono, pero él no le daría esa satisfacción a ningún asgardiano, por lo mismo no agachó la cabeza mientras cruzaba los pasillos del castillo, con Frigga y Thor a la cabeza.

Una vez frente a las puertas del salón del trono, un guardia se adelantó para abrirlas.

Después de dos años, pudo ver nuevamente toda la fastuosidad del lugar sintiendo una apatía extraña frente al lujo y el trono delante de él. Sin tener tiempo a reflexionar los guardias tiraron de sus cadenas y se vio obligado a caminar directo hacia el trono y Odín.

–Y bien, padre de todo, aquí me tienes. – hizo sonar las cadenas de sus pies, como una burla.– ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Te has cansado de mí y al fin me sentenciarás a morir?

– No empeores las cosas. – pidió su madre con cara de angustia.

– Creo que nací para eso, madre. Lo siento.

– Silencio. No tientes el destino. – Loki guardó silencio, esperando.– Han pasado dos años desde tu encierro, Loki. Has tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre tus actos de traición y guerra. ¿Sigues sosteniendo que no hay arrepentimiento por tus acciones?

– El arrepentimiento no está en mi naturaleza.

– ¿Así de simple es para ti este asunto?

– Puede que el trono sea un lugar que te esté aburriendo, padre de todo, pero si vas a utilizarme como entretención con este tipo de charlas, al menos has que sean interesantes.

– Esto no se trata de mí, se trata de ti. No has aprendido nada en estos dos años en tu celda…

– ¡Oh, sí que he aprendido! – Contradijo, haciendo una mueca ofendida.– Madre me manda libros cada día. Supongo que seré un prisionero, pero en un par de siglos seré el más sabio del reino.

– Un sabio no se mide por sus conocimientos, sino porque haya aprendido de sus errores, hijo.

– ¡No soy tu hijo! ¡Nunca lo fui!

– ¡Basta, hermano! ¡Es nuestro padre te guste o no! – intervino Thor adelantándose un paso. – Todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por tu bien, para que aprendas de todo esto, como pasó conmigo.

– ¡El hermano del año! Tú me pusiste en esta situación, te dije que mi destino estaba en tus manos y heme aquí, pudriéndome en una celda, mientras tu estúpido castigo por ser un idiota egocéntrico, sin más de dos dedos de frente, fue ir a vivir en Midgard. ¡Patético!

– ¡Basta! – la atronadora voz de Odín lo silencio, así como el sonido de Gungnir chocando contra el piso. – Cambiaré mi sentencia para ti, Loki.

– Padre…– Thor se puso tenso en su lugar. Podía ser que Loki estuviera completamente fuera de sus cabales y hubiera intentado matarle dos veces, pero se sentía culpable. En cierta forma, él era el elemento detonante en la ira y el resentimiento de su hermano. Jamás se había dado cuenta del daño que le hacía con sus actitudes jactanciosas.

– Irás a Midgard con Thor como escolta y colaborarás con los protectores del reino.- Sentenció. - Debes aprender a ser humilde y aprender de tus errores.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar, mientras su nueva condena era pronunciada, fue en el rostro de Darcy. Tenía ganas de gritar de alivio, porque la vería nuevamente, y la vez hubiera preferido la muerte a este castigo.

Trató de recomponerse y replicar con el mismo veneno de siempre, pues sentía la mirada de Thor puesta intensamente en él, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

– ¿Con esa panda de pomposos idiotas que se hacen llamar los Vengadores? – se burló. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré este nuevo castigo sin tratar de traicionarlos o sin escapar?

–Heimdall estará siempre vigilándote. – Hizo un gesto con la mano y un guardia se acercó y colocó una cadena de cuero alrededor de su brazo. Loki miró sin entender, hasta que sintió que parte de su poder se evaporaba. La sensación lo mareó. – Tienes poder suficiente para pelear contra cualquier enemigo que se presente, pero no puedes transportarte entre reinos, ni tampoco dentro de un mismo reino, y desde ahora no podrás ocultarte de los ojos de nuestro guardián. Te irás de forma inmediata a través del Bifrost y no regresarás hasta que yo lo ordene.

Loki miró directamente al ojo de Odín sintiendo que deseaba lanzarse sobre el hombre y matarlo con sus propias manos como el monstruo que pensaba que era y a la vez caer de rodillas delante de él y llorar y llorar…

Llorar por perdón…

Llorar de rabia…

Llorar de impotencia…

Nunca había necesitado tanto un padre como en este momento y a la vez nunca había necesitado tanto una venganza.

Los guardias soltaron sus cadenas y él se dejó guiar por Thor hasta el familiar puente.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer de vuelta a Midgard? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de dos años?

Ahora cuando probablemente ya no hubiera nada que recuperar. Nada por lo que luchar. Allí no era más que un criminal de guerra, odiado por todos, incluso por la única persona que le importaba en ese estúpido planeta.

Muy lejos de ahí, en su apartamento en Manhattan, Darcy Lewis golpeaba su despertador con un gruñido de frustración. Había estado soñando algo realmente bueno, pero ya no podía recordarlo.

Suspiró con rabia. ¡Odiaba cuando pasaba eso! ¡Y aún tenía tanto sueño!

Tomó su celular y lo acercó a su rostro, viendo la hora borrosa. Tenía tiempo para estar unos minutos más en la cama y de dar vueltas entre las mantas arrugadas, refunfuñando por el sueño perdido para siempre en su memoria. Después de lo que consideró un tiempo de flojera suficiente, se sentó, frotándose los ojos y buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche.

Miró por la ventana. Era una mañana helada, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Se levantó presurosamente y casi corrió al baño.

Media hora más tarde, estaba prácticamente lista, aunque su cabello era un auténtico lío de rizos, por lo mismo se puso su típico gorro de lana, intentado alisar la maraña que era su cabeza.

Tarareando una canción cualquiera se sirvió cereales con leche y se sentó arriba de la mesa. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba sola y nadie la juzgaba por sus extraños comportamientos, como apoyar los labios sobre cualquier superficie helada, incluso si eso le hería la piel.

Una vez terminó dejó todo en el lavaplatos, le echó un poco de agua y fue a buscar su bolso. No pensaba lavar platos hasta que se acumularan los suficientes. ¡Yeah! Agua helada en las manos. Otro placer extraño que había adquirido.

Antes de salir se miró rápidamente en el espejo. Pantalón pitillo, botas con flores, un sweater rojo y un abrigo negro encima. No era el atuendo más corporativo del mundo, pero trabajar de asistente de la que ahora era tu mejor amiga tenía sus ventajas, incluso si ambas trabajaban para una sociedad súper secreta y las demás oficinistas la miraban mal por su ropa.

Se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse el bolso y sacar su amado iPod, que siempre la acompañaba las quince calles que caminaba a diario hasta su trabajo.

Cuando llegó al edificio, saludó al recepcionista con una sonrisa y entró en el ascensor. Llegó a la oficina de Jane notando que a doctora aún no llegaba. Frunció el ceño. Quizás se había atrasado, lo cual no era muy normal, por lo que decidió ir a saludar a los súper–héroes que anduvieran en el salón común a esa hora.

Otra ventaja de trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D, además del sueldo astronómico, era que ahora contaba con amigos que podían salvarla de cualquier situación peligrosa.

Llegó a destino, encontrándose con casi todos reunidos allí. Raro. ¿Habría pasado algo?

Su pregunta interna fue respondida a medias por los gritos de Nick Fury, quien parecía estar llegando al límite de decibeles posibles de emitir por un humano.

– ¿Cuál es el alboroto? – preguntó sobresaltando a todos.

– Thor ha traído de vuelta a Loki a la tierra. – explicó Bruce, algo tenso por la situación.

– Fury le está haciendo honor a su nombre y está gritando como nunca, es una suerte que sean dioses o estarían completamente sordos. – agregó Tony seriamente, dando uso a su típico sarcasmo.

Bueno, que Thor hubiera vuelto explicaba la ausencia de Jane, pero… ¿Loki en la tierra? La última vez que el dios les había hecho una visita, si es que a lo que hizo se le podía llamar visita, media ciudad había sido destruida. Se estremeció con el recuerdo de la devastación. Ella misma había colaborado activamente con la atención de los damnificados. El hombre no tenía perdón por lo que había hecho.

–Los que no son dioses son Maria y Coulson. – Comentó Steve.– Ambos también están allí dentro.

–¡Coulson! – rió Darcy de pronto, ganándose la mirada de todos. – ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que nuestro dios menos favorito jamás se imaginó verlo con vida!

–Definitivamente a Loki tiene que haberse llevado una sorpresa al ver a Coulson–comentó el doctor Banner, con algo más de humor.

– Hubiera pagado por ver su cara. Oh, no espera… seguro que JARVIS puede hackear algunos protocolos por mí y… el bastardo me la debe por lanzarme por la ventana… – Tony se perdió en su celular de última generación, tecleando rápidamente en la pantalla digital, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de proyectar la imagen a nivel mundial.

– ¿Por qué Thor traería al psicópata de su hermano a la tierra? – inquirió Darcy luego de que los gritos cesaran y todos se fueran dispersando por el salón, quedando sólo Steve y ella frente a la puerta. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el sofá más amplio.

– Al parecer Odín ha decidido que el mejor castigo que puede tener es vivir entre los mortales que tanto desprecia – contestó Natasha, quien parecía haberse materializado en el lugar. En serio, la mujer tenía que comenzar a hacer ruidos al caminar o iba a lograr que le diera un ataque al corazón.

– Al parecer el padre de todo también nos quiere castigar a nosotros – bromeó Darcy, una vez recuperó la habilidad de respirar.

– No repitas eso cerca de él o perderás las cuerdas vocales– aconsejó la pelirroja.

– ¡El sarcasmo es parte de mi esencia! – se giró hacia Steve e hizo un falso puchero. – Dime que no dejarás que me mate sólo por ser una humana sarcástica.

– Darcy, no bromees con eso – la reprendió el soldado – Ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza.

–Ok, ok – aceptó.

¡Dios, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Steve, incluso puede que estuviera un poco enamorada, platónicamente, de él, pero el tipo necesitaba soltarse un poco!

Justo en ese momento Thor salió de la oficina de Fury seguido de un hombre delgado y vestido de verde, cuero negro y oro detrás de él. Ese definitivamente era Loki y Darcy sintió una extraña familiaridad con el dios, que jamás había sentido cuando lo había visto en la televisión o en los informes del desastre ocurrido dos años atrás.

Era como si de pronto tuviera la necesidad de pararse delante de él y…

Y, bueno, no tenía idea de lo que haría si lo tuviera en frente. Probablemente reprenderse por su estupidez al acercarse a alguien tan peligroso y luego huir. Sí, esas sonaban como dos buenas opciones si lo tenía delante.

Loki era un dios. O al menos tenía los poderes que podían atribuirse a uno. Un dios oscuro que había hecho que cientos de personas se arrodillaran frente a él, sólo por diversión. Un dios que había traído muerte y caos a la ciudad de Manhattan, así como a Nuevo México unos pocos años atrás.

Darcy lo miró intensamente. Tenía que admitir que aunque estaba algo asustada por la presencia del hombre, para ser un villano, era muy guapo. Tenía el rostro anguloso y el cabello negro, como el ala de un cuervo, peinado con cuidado hacia atrás y le sentaba muy bien. Sin contar que sus ojos eran impresionantemente verdes, resultando hermosos incluso aunque que no mostraban nada más que desprecio y una extraña nota de melancolía.

Mientras Thor recibía los saludos de todos, su hermano se quedó relegado atrás, sin mostrar emociones en sus gestos hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a ella y la sensación de familiaridad se extendió más fuerte por su cuerpo.

El dolor que vio en su rostro la dejó sin aliento por un segundo. El segundo que duró el contacto y que de pronto fue interrumpido por la voz de Thor anunciando ante todos los términos del castigo de Loki, logrando que este apartara la vista de ella y mirara a los presentes con un gesto altivo y a la vez burlesco ante la tensión evidente en el lugar.

Suspiró. Los meses que siguieran prometían ser realmente largos con el ex – villano dando vueltas por ahí, en medio de sus antiguos enemigos.

* * *

**(1)Hel: Es el infierno o reino de la muerte, mientras que el cielo para los nórdicos es el Vahalla.**

* * *

**¡Y Loki está en la tierra nuevamente, las cosas se van a poner interesantes! **

**¡Gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo con el prólogo! Sus comentarios, mensajes, favoritos y alertas, son siempre bienvenidas. **

**Aclaraciones: Si bien este fics está ubicado temporalmente en lo que sería "Thor: The dark world" no voy a involucrarme con el Ether o Malekith, sino que retomaré la línea argumental de la primera película y los vengadores, y los problemas que trajeron las acciones de Loki. Por otro lado, los trozos de canción que pongo al principio, creo que serán siempre de la misma. Estas frases me han inspirado mucho. Lo digo por si alguien se pregunta por qué la misma canción. ¡Escúchenla si quieren, a mí me encanta! **

**En fin, espero cumplir sus expectativas con que este primer capítulo. El próximo capítulo planeo tenerlo la próxima semana y les adelanto que veremos a los verdaderos villanos de la historia y el "primer" encuentro entre Darcy y Loki. **

**Besos y espero sus comentarios ansiosamente. **

**Triana **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

_Miles de veces he tentado al destino…_

**–Up in the air– 30 Secons to mars –**

* * *

**Jotunheim, 2014**

* * *

Una figura alta se materializó en Jotunheim y acomodándose la gruesa capa sobre los hombros se dirigió al que parecía ser el famoso trono de hielo, lo único que tenía algo de… lujo aún en medio de la devastación y la nieve que cubría el lugar.

Thanos jamás se rebajaba a tratar con criaturas que consideraba inferiores, pero en este momento era una excepción. No podía enviar a alguno de los inútiles bajo su mando a tratar este tema.

Había esperado por dos largos años a que Loki dejase de esconderse de su vista. Dos largos años para que su magia se debilitara y le mostrara su ubicación exacta en las mazmorras de Asgard, y cuando ya estaba empezando a admirarse de la capacidad mágica del hombre, de pronto podía verlo con facilidad.

Quizás debería hacerle una visita de agradecimiento a Odín por los favores concedidos. ¡Quitarle la capacidad de ocultarse a Loki! Casi había puesto la cabeza del otrora príncipe en una bandeja de plata.

¡Ah! Y lo había enviado a Midgard. Ese lugar patético que Loki no había logrado conquistar. Sus ambiciones infantiles no habían sido suficientes para comandar el ejército que le había otorgado. Pero él iba a remediar eso. Se quedaría con Midgard y Asgard, una vez se vengara de Loki y recuperara el Tesseract.

Y para todos esos planes, necesitaba una alianza con el rey de Jotunheim.

Thrym era conocido como el exterminador de esperanzas, pues podía ver a sus víctimas más allá del campo físico. A diferencia de otros de los de su raza había algo más de magia en él, que el simple control del hielo. Y su capacidad de ver los miedos más profundos del enemigo, lo convertía en necesario. Quería conocer cada miedo dentro de Loki y utilizarlo contra él, torturarlo de la peor forma que pudiera, para que rogara por piedad.

Loki iba a aprender que nadie le fallaba.

Una vez frente al trono de hielo, que se elevaba unos cuantos metros sobre su cabeza, se paró y esperó a que todos los gigantes que lo rodeaban hicieran acto de presencia y dejasen de esconderse como cobardes. Ahora entendía ese instinto de Loki, venía con su raza.

–¿Quién eres y cómo has irrumpido en mis dominios? – preguntó una voz profunda desde lo alto del trono.

Thrym se envaró en su trono, mostrándose ante el intruso. Era como si un trozo de hielo se comenzara a mover. Su piel azul profundo, ojos rojos como la sangre y las marcas en su piel, como protuberancias que se mezclaban con heridas de guerra. Era impresionante, incluso para un titán como Thanos. Este sonrió. Thrym parecía ser un buen aliado.

–Thanos, el titán y he venido a ofrecerte una alianza en pos de venganza en contra de un enemigo en común: Loki de Asgard.

Eso pareció captar la atención de cada gigante presente.

Loki había matado al rey Laufey. Les había ofrecido de vuelta el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, y sólo les había entregado devastación al intentar matarlos con la fuerza del Bifrost.

– Te escucho.

– Te propongo que me ayudes a descubrir cada una de las debilidades de Loki y en cuanto me las digas, podrás presenciar cómo torturo al causante de la desolación de este reino. Y lo que es más importante, te devolveré el tesoro que los asgardianos les arrebataron: el cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

– ¿Por qué debería creerte? – Thrym bajó de su trono poco a poco. – Loki vino a este lugar ofreciendo exactamente lo mismo y nos traicionó.

– Porque también los asgardianos tienen algo que me pertenece, y he sido traicionado por Loki.

– ¿Cómo llegamos hasta ese bastardo? – un pequeño coro de aprobación se mostró en los que se reunieron a ver el enfrentamiento. – Esta encarcelado por el mismo Odín.

– No más, ahora está en Midgard. Te mostraré los portales y podrás ir a hasta allá. Evalúa su actitud ante una lucha en ese reino. Si pelea contra tus hombres, ve personalmente y dime todas sus debilidades. Luego, te ofrezco unirte a mi ejército en el derrocamiento de Asgard y la muerte de Loki.

– Es un trato.

.

* * *

.

Cómo es que Loki había terminado usando la suite más grande y con mejor vista del edificio principal de S.H.I.E.L.D y actual cede de la iniciativa vengadores, no estaba muy claro para Darcy. Le parecía una completa locura. ¡El hombre estaba en la tierra como un castigo! ¿Cómo es que alguien que es considerado un criminal de guerra a nivel interplanetario tiene las mejores habitaciones y comodidades?

¡No era justo! Ella no era exactamente una santa, pero no había intentado dominar un planeta o traído una ejercito alienígena a la tierra, y aunque era una hacker más o menos cualificada, sus pequeños crímenes cibernéticos no eran nada comparado con el prontuario del asgardiano y él vivía lleno de lujos y ella en un departamento pequeño, con una cocina que más parecía un pasillo. Sí, ganaba bien trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D, pero la mayoría de su paga se iba en pagar sus créditos universitarios y las cuentas de internet y televisión por cable.

Por eso mismo, cuando Fury apareció con Jane, Thor y Loki, este último con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y gesto vacío, y anunciaron que Loki desde ese día cooperaría con la investigación de su amiga, decidió que se convertía al ateísmo. No podía creer más en Dios con tanta injusticia rodeándola.

¡Tenían que subirle el sueldo o darle un seguro de vida! Trabajar ahí tendría el doble de riesgos ahora. Su pistola taser no la ayudaría si el hombre se molestaba con ella y decidía matarla. ¡Y con su suerte (y su sarcasmo) eso pasaría en la primera semana!

Dirigió su mirada a Jane, quien parecía molesta, pero resignada. Ok, no habría apoyo de parte de ella para subidas de sueldo o seguros, mucho menos para protestar sobre la presencia del hombre. Seguro Thor tenía mucho que ver en la decisión de Jane de permitir esa locura. ¡Lo que hacía el amor!

– ¿Alguna duda? – preguntó Fury, luego de un largo discurso sobre las funciones que desempeñaría Loki en el laboratorio y del cual Darcy no había pescado una palabra, aún así se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Qué pasa con Erik?

– ¡Darcy! – la voz de Jane sonó alarmada.

– ¡No, Jane! Erik es un amigo y no creo que quiera estar cerca de este hombre después de lo que él le hizo.

– Mi hermano se ha comprometido a no acercarse a Erik. Pueden estar tranquilas. – contestó Thor.

– Tú te has comprometido por mí. – aclaró el moreno.

– ¡Loki! – reprendió inmediatamente Thor.

– Sólo estoy constatando un hecho.

– Suficiente. – gruñó Fury al ver que Thor iba a replicar. Luego dirigió su ojo bueno a Darcy.– Señorita Lewis, es muy noble de su parte que se preocupe por el doctor Selvig, pero Loki no interferirá con él. Está aquí para colaborar directamente con la señorita Foster. Y quedando eso claro, me retiro.

Fury salió de la oficina, y Thor lo siguió unos segundos después, no sin antes besar los labios de Jane brevemente.

– Bien, ahora que el bajo intelecto se ha marchado, ¿podemos trabajar? – Loki comenzó a hablar con el tono autoritario.– Es a lo que he venido, ¿no? – se dirigió a una de las sillas, se sentó y encendió uno de los ordenadores. – ¿Nadie me entregará el material del que consta la investigación?

– ¡Hey! Tú no eres el jefe en este lugar. – Darcy se adelantó sin pensar y se paró delante de él.

Loki se obligó a mirarla. Había intentado huir de la situación después del breve intercambio de miradas el día de su llegada, hacia dos semanas atrás, pero sabía que tarde o temprano chocarían en algún pasillo o simplemente coincidirían en algún lugar.

Para lo que nunca estuvo preparado, sin embargo, fue para la sugerencia de Bruce Banner de que asistiera en la investigación de Jane Foster.

Esas dos semanas en la tierra había recibido la instrucción básica sobre los artefactos tecnológicos midgardianos y su funcionamiento. Por supuesto, él sabía más de lo que SHIELD pensaba, por lo que pronto se vio haciendo test de inteligencia francamente ridículos, y cuyos resultados habían hecho que Tony Stark exigiera que los repitiera, pues estaba seguro de que había hecho trampa. Una vez comprobado que no era así, había apoyado la idea de Bruce.

Y entonces, a pesar de las protestas, ahí estaba, encerrado en un laboratorio con la novia de Thor, la mujer que amaba y prontamente con el hombre cuya mente había… expandido.

Odín había hecho un infierno de castigo. La próxima vez que lo viera tendría que reconocerle el crédito. Ni siquiera coserle los labios había sido un mejor castigo que este.

–¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó juntando todo el desdén que pudo en su voz, para ocultar el nudo en el estómago que se había formado al ver de cerca esos ojos azules nuevamente.

– Darcy Lewis, asistente de Jane. ¡Y ella es la jefa aquí! – el tono de la castaña era de indignación.

– Darcy, por favor… entrégale a Loki el borrador de la investigación y evitemos las peleas. – intervino rápidamente Jane.

Luego de ese primer enfrentamiento, no había existido más contacto entre Loki y Darcy que un saludo cortés y un par de cafés hecho de mala gana por Darcy. Sin embargo, con el contar de los días, la tensión se fue aliviando y Darcy se encontró de pronto mirando a Loki trabajar maravillada con la cantidad de cosas que sabía, deseando saber al menos una milésima parte de lo que él conocía sobre los misterios del universo.

Nunca se había interesado en la física realmente. Lo suyo era la política, analizar a los personajes político y gobiernos, pero Loki tenía una forma de explicar las cosas que la cautivaba y las pocas veces que había hablado con él, simplemente era fácil olvidar que era un criminal, mucho más fácil si contaba el hecho de que no había dirigido una palabra a Erik, lo cual tenía a Jane aliviada y a Darcy francamente sorprendida.

Quizás y sólo quizás, lo había juzgado mal y realmente merecía una segunda oportunidad.

.

* * *

.

Tony Stark era un hombre que jamás perdía la oportunidad de festejar algo y esta no había sido la excepción. Alguien había mencionado que llevaban dos años sin grandes ataques a la tierra, más que un par de científicos rencorosos cuyos experimentos habían salido mal y habían logrado contener rápidamente, y de pronto la fiesta se había armado.

Parecía que la agencia al completo estaba ahí, incluso Loki, probablemente arrastrado por Thor, concluyó Darcy.

Parecía solo y fuera de lugar, incluso ausente, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. Al notar esto, agarró una cerveza, le quitó la tapa y salió al balcón sintiendo la brisa revolver su cabello.

–¡Hey! – levantó la mano sintiéndose estúpida. Loki no apartó la mirada del cielo. – ¿Qué? ¿No saludas aunque te estén hablando de forma directa?

– Hola. – dijo simplemente.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – el sentimiento de sentirse estúpida crecía a cada segundo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El hombre estaba loco, era peligroso y claramente ella no le agradaba.

_ ¡Huye, Darcy, huye! _

– ¿Realmente te importa cómo me encuentro? – volteó a verla deseando ver reconocimiento en sus ojos y encontrando sólo desconfianza.

– Estoy siendo cortés. – No recibió respuesta, lo que la enfureció.– ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! No, no me importa cómo estés, pero en la tierra acostumbramos a preguntarlo como una forma de ser amable, aunque si no quieres que la gente sea amable contigo, es bueno saberlo. Lo anotaré en mi agenda invisible, destinada especialmente para cosas que no me importan – hizo como que escribía en su mano.

Loki tuvo ganas de reír, a pesar de todo. ¡Darcy estaba haciéndole uno de sus típicos desplantes! Había vivido muchos en el pasado, y sabía que esa era su forma personal de defenderse cuando se sentía herida, por lo que recompuso su cara e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

–Me disculpo por mi actitud. Fui grosero. – hizo gala de toda su educación como príncipe.

– ¿No te han dicho que necesitas terapia, quizás medicación para la bipolaridad?

Más silencio.

– Ok, esto se está saliendo de control. Sólo venía a darte una cerveza. Pensé que podría gustarte, ya que a Thor le chifla el vino y la cerveza, así que… –le tendió un botellín sonriendo algo tensa,– toma.

– Gracias.– lo aceptó y le dio un largo trago. Estaba helada y sabía bien.

– Vaya, te gusta ¿eh? ¡Genial! – Se encogió de hombros, nerviosa nuevamente, sin saber qué más decir.– Yo… me iré…

– Darcy, espera.– Ella obedeció.– Gracias por tu amabilidad. No me molesta, sólo no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

– ¡Ok! Lo paso a mi agenda de cosas que importan, entonces– bromeó.

Darcy hizo ademán de irse, pero cambió de opinión a verlo suspirar con algo de amargura. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ver la vulnerabilidad en el chico malo? Ese había sido su problema toda la vida, pero con Loki el problema podría crecer de forma alarmante. Negó con la cabeza antes de apoyarse en el balcón también y mirar el cielo.

– Así que… – comenzó a hablar nuevamente, de forma vacilante. Esperaba que no explotara una guerra por culpa de sus siguientes palabras.– ¿Extrañas… Asgard?

– Un poco, lo que no extraño son las celdas. – contestó con honestidad.

– Asfixiante, ¿no? – arrugó la nariz ante la idea de estar día y noche encerrada. Lo cual había sido el castigo de Loki según lo que había oído de Thor. Se estremeció. Un padre haciéndole eso a su propio hijo…

Odín empezaba a parecerle un desalmado.

– Bastante…

– Bueno, tú te lo buscaste, también.

– ¿Y ahora escucharé un monólogo sobre lo mal que estuvo el… incidente de hace dos años?

– Sería una pérdida de tiempo, o ¿me equivoco? – Él la observó suspicaz.– Lo imaginaba. Sólo te puedo decir que tu discurso estuvo muy mal enfocado. Comenzar diciendo que estamos hechos para ser gobernados y subyugados por alguien, y que venías a liberarnos de la libertad, que es la gran mentira de la vida humana, es una mala estrategia. Y la opinión viene de alguien que sabe lo que dice, estudié ciencias políticas.

– Bueno, si eres una experta debes de saber que los políticos de este reino suelen mentir. Para ganar adeptos y votaciones les prometen el mundo, y luego sólo lo roban para ellos, yo fui sincero, un rasgo no muy común en su raza política y mucho menos en mí. Hubieran dejado que los gobernara y este sería un mejor lugar.

– Esclavizados por ti. ¡Qué dulce eres! – fingió entusiasmo antes de rodar los ojos.

– Estás tentando a tu suerte, mortal. Una cerveza no te salvará la vida.

La joven iba a contestar algo mordazmente cuando la voz del capitán américa interrumpió.

–¿Darcy, vienes? – La chica se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y le hizo un gesto para que esperara.

– Bueno, creo me solicitan. ¡Disfruta de tu cerveza! – le sonrió al dios antes de salir corriendo y abrazar a su amigo. – ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido!

Loki los miró, sintiendo que su pecho hervía y veneno recorría su cuerpo. Apretó los puños y apartó la vista, recordándose que él había decidido que las cosas debían seguir como estaban, que no valía la pena hacer que Darcy recordara nada. La chica tenía una vida, amigos y pretendientes. Él ya no era nada, sólo una sombra invisible, y podía interpretar ese papel sin problemas.

– ¿Qué hacías con Loki? – preguntó Steve, una vez ambos se habían sentado en la barra, Darcy prácticamente atacando la bandeja llena del más caro sushi, probablemente traído directamente desde Japón.

– Se veía un poco solo, me dio pena… –masticó rápidamente y tragó mientras hacía un sonido de aprobación por el sabor,–sólo le llevé una cerveza. Al menos pareció gustarle y no me mató por intentar ser amable.

Tomó otro sushi y mientras lo comía pensó en llevarle algunos al dios, pero desistió de la idea casi de inmediato. Ya había tentado su suerte demasiado ese día.

Thor, quien había tenido un ojo puesto Loki y Darcy durante su intercambio, escuchó la conversación brevemente antes de dirigirse a su hermano.

– ¿Qué quería Darcy? – preguntó sin tacto alguno, causando que Loki tuviera el impulso de conjurar una daga y matar a rubio en el acto.

– Sólo ser amable – susurró mientras miraba la botella en sus manos, tratando de calmar su temperamento y notando algo por primera vez. La marca de la cerveza. Era la única cerveza que había aprobado en la tierra.

Apretó la mandíbula. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que Darcy hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero sería difícil. Sabía que era imposible que la muchacha recordara algo, pero de forma inconsciente podría tener ciertos flashes de recuerdos de los que no sería jamás consciente. Él no poseía el poder para borrar nada de su memoria, pero sí para esconder en lo más profundo de su cerebro la información, y que ella hubiera traído la marca de cerveza que a él le gustaba era sólo un reflejo de los recuerdos enterrados…

Nada más…

– Hermano…

– No, no me digas nada acerca de Darcy – lo interrumpió antes de que Thor pudiera decir nada más.– Estoy aquí para cumplir con un castigo y eso es lo que haré. ¿O crees que Odín no me querrá de vuelta en mi cómoda celda cuando mi misión aquí fracase? ¿O cuando los traicione?

–¿Esa es tu intención? ¿Fracasar? ¿Traicionarnos? – gruñó el mayor.

– Si surge la oportunidad de huir, la tomaré. Siempre pensaré en mis intereses primero, y si en algún momento crees que puedes confiar en mí, eres el tonto por el que siempre te tomé. – dijo con desdén.

–Madre confía en ti aún, ¿crees que ella es una tonta?

– Frigga está ciega por sus sentimientos.

– Madre es quien mejor te conoce y confiaré en sus instintos. – Loki optó por el mutismo. Thor no se dio por vencido. – ¿Sabes? A veces también estaba envidioso de ti, Loki.

– ¿Y debo creerme eso? – Soltó una risa falsa. – ¿No te gustaba ser el favorito? ¿No te gustaba que todas las luces estuviesen siempre sobre ti?

– Sé que crees que nuestros padres y sobre todo padre, no te tenían en tanta estima como a mí, pero te equivocas. – Loki rodó los ojos.– Mira, tú compartías tiempo con madre, un tiempo que yo no tenía. Compartían todo un mundo del que nunca fui parte, pero poco a poco aprendí que tú no compartías el mismo tiempo con padre y que en cierta forma compensaba, además no quería tener que pasar todo el tiempo leyendo y estudiando, como hacías tú. Me bastaba con nuestras lecciones. – no pudo evitar una sonrisa de nostalgia antes de continuar. – Pero estuve envidioso mucho tiempo, porque tú hacías magia y madre parecía encantada con eso, y yo sólo levantaba objetos pesados. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer todas esas cosas que hacías para divertirnos, incluso si se salían de control.

– Oh, ahora entiendo algo… – murmuró Loki lleno de rencor,– porque nunca detuviste las bromas de tus amigos.

–¿Qué?

– "No eres lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte como para ser un guerrero" ¿No te suena? ¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

– Éramos unos niños cuando eso pasó.

– Las travesuras pueden ser venganzas también, ¿sabes? ¿Nunca lo pensaste así? ¡No, claro que no!, para ti cada broma fue hecha para divertirte, como si yo fuera tu bufón, porque siempre has pensado que el mundo gira en torno a ti – se dio la vuelta y entró en el departamento cruzándolo sin mirar a nadie.

Desde el otro lado del lugar, Darcy lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo una inmensa curiosidad por su evidente furia. Cuando lo había dejado solo parecía bien, ausente pero bien. Dirigió su vista hacia el balcón y frunció el ceño, Thor se afirmaba del barandal con gesto derrotado. Era difícil ver a Thor así. El hombre por lo general tenía dos caras, una alegre que lo hacía parecer un bebé extremadamente crecido y la cara del guerrero feroz, pero triste, nunca.

Iba a pararse a hablar con él, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Jane se acercaba. Volvió a sentarse y trató de divertirse el resto de la noche.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Darcy entró al laboratorio, Loki ya estaba ahí, observando una fotografía de las estrellas de Asgard y haciendo anotaciones en una tableta electrónica como si toda esa tecnología no le hubiera sido ajena hasta hace un par de semanas. ¡El tipo además de un dios nórdico, era Geek!

–Hola, Loki – saludó quitándose un audífono.

– Buenos días – contestó sin mirarla. Acostumbrada a que el hombre no le prestara atención, se sentó en su silla y prendió su computador.

Sabiendo que tenía unos cuantos minutos libres antes de que Jane llegara y sin tener nada más que hacer se metió en Tumblr, reblogeó un par de imágenes de los momentos más épicos del nuevo capítulo de una de sus series preferidas y chequeó su Facebook, pero luego de unos minutos haciendo eso, comenzó a aburrirse.

Suspiró y miró al hombre. Si era sincera consigo misma, la noche anterior no se había acercado a él por pena o por ser amable. Loki le causaba curiosidad y no de la sana. ¿Qué podría pasar por la mente de alguien para cometer tantos crímenes y andar por ahí sin muestra de remordimientos? ¿Qué lo había orillado a cometer tantas atrocidades? ¿Cuál era el detonante?

Comprobando que él seguía ignorándola, se acomodó en su silla y tecleó rápidamente "Loki" en el buscador. Hizo click en el primer enlace de Wikipedia y comenzó a leer. Algunos datos eran errados, pero hubo un par de cosas que la hicieron voltear y analizarlo con la mirada.

No podía imaginarse a Loki con hijos. Por más que lo mirara y lo mirara, era imposible. ¿Loki cambiando un pañal, dando biberón o despertando en medio de la noche por el llanto de un bebé? ¡No, definitivamente no! Una esposa, tal vez… y ella se veía devota. ¡Pobre mujer! Engañada y aun así amándolo.

Sintiendo la pesada mirada de Darcy sobre él, Loki se volteó para verla.

–¿Por qué me miras así? Es molesto. – añadió en el tono más duro que pudo.

– ¿Extrañas a tus hijos? Anoche dijiste que extrañabas Asgard, asumo que por tus hijos. ¿Te visitaban en prisión?

– No tengo hijos. – Aclaró rápidamente.– Ni esposa, ni hijos normales, monstruos marinos o caballos de ocho patas. Los humanos que crearon esos mitos están enfermos.

– ¡Vaya! Lo del caballo de ocho patas se veía como una buena historia que contar.– le sonrió pícaramente.– Pervertida y todo eso…

– Eres muy extraña...

– Lo tomaré como un cumplido. – observó la pantalla del computador nuevamente. – De acuerdo, eso fue lectura desperdiciada. ¿No hay algo de aquí que sea verdad?

Loki se debatió internamente. Una parte de él quería seguir hablando con ella. Era fácil, siempre lo había sido, pero la otra parte sólo lo instaba a quedarse callado y seguir con su trabajo.

Como casi siempre, la parte de sí que hacía lo que quería, ganó.

– Puedo cambiar de forma, pero todo es una ilusión. Mi verdadera forma no cambia realmente, sólo se oculta y dejo otra en su lugar. Aun así, puede ser corpórea si lo quiero.

– ¡Wow! Eso es genial, si tuviera ese poder me convertiría en algún actor famoso y lo vería desnudo y lo tocaría poco.– Dijo entusiasmada, luego se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar, pero Loki no parecía molesto, sino más bien divertido. Eso era un cambio agradable. – O sea que podrías convertirte en mujer, si quisieras. ¿Lo has hecho?

El silencio de Loki hizo que se girará en su silla. Él volvía a trabajar concentradamente.

Lo analizó. Parecía algo tenso, pero no avergonzado. Curioso, porque su silencio estaba abierto a la interpretación y su mente voló rápidamente hacia la posibilidad de que en efecto se haya transformado en mujer.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Te has transformado en mujer? ¿Grandes pechos y todo eso que les gusta a los hombres? – Más silencio. – Ok, ahora estoy realmente curiosa.

–¿Por qué no buscas en tu amado internet cuando Thor se vistió de novia? – trató de desviar la atención de la castaña.

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh, dime que hay cámaras fotográficas en Asgard y guardas un álbum del momento! – Rió mientras comenzaba a teclear nuevamente.– ¡Pero no creas que voy a olvidar lo de Lady Loki!

Loki no contestó, simplemente siguió trabajando, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

No tenía ningún problema en relatar alguna de las veces que había utilizado la forma de una mujer para salir de algún aprieto o gastar una broma, pero con ella ahí sólo podía recordar una noche particularmente ardiente entre ambos.

–¡Siento la tardanza! – la voz de Jane lo salvó de sus pensamiento.

– Doctora Foster – dijo Loki sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Jane ni se inmutó, mientras recogía la tableta que Loki había estaba usando y revisaba sus notas.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? – saludó Darcy con más entusiasmo del habitual.

–¡Atrasada! ¿Y tú?

–Bien. ¿Un café? – se paró, lista para su habitual rutina.

Justo en ese momento un tono de celular comenzó a sonar. Loki agarró el aparato y rondando los ojos deslizó los dedos por la pantalla y contestó.

–Si llamas para saber cómo estoy o si ya maté a alguien aquí, la respuesta es: no te importa y no. – un minuto de silencio de Loki mientras aún tenía el celular pegado a la oreja hizo que, por enésima vez en esa mañana, se girara a verlo.– No puede ser, ellos no conocen portales… ¡No! No quedó ninguno vivo esa noche. Ok, voy para allá.

Tiró el aparato sobre la mesa y de pronto su armadura brilló sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que Jane diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. Darcy por el contrario se acercó.

–¿Qué sucede?

– Su preciosa tierra está siendo atacada por gigantes de hielo. – contestó dirigiéndose a la salida. – Debo irme.

–¡Cuídate! – Darcy se adelantó rápidamente y apretó su mano un segundo, sin pensar. Él se soltó casi de inmediato y se fue por el pasillo velozmente.

La tarde después de que Loki dejara el laboratorio había sido estresante y no por culpa del trabajo. Jane simplemente no podía con la angustia y había abandonado sus notas y cálculos, anunciando que iría a tomar algo de aire y no había vuelto. Pasados los primeros treinta minutos a solas con Selvik hablando solo, y sin su jefa y amiga ahí para que no se volviera loca, Darcy decidió que era suficiente y también salió del laboratorio en busca de Jane, encontrándola en el salón común, sentada frente a la TV pasando los canales uno tras otro, sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

–¿Cómo es que no dicen nada? – tiró el control contra la mesita de centro, enojada.

–S.H.I.E.L.D tiene que haber silenciado todo, por seguridad y todo eso que siempre andan repitiendo…

– ¿Y las cosas están tan mal como… ya sabes, Nueva York?

– Te estás preocupando de más, Jane. – La trató de tranquilizar.– Cálmate, te traeré un té.

– No, Darce… No puedo tomar nada ahora, sólo lo vomitaría. No puedo entender cómo estás tan calmada, Steve está ahí y…

– Steve y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿ok?

– Bueno, para él no –comentó la científica. – He visto cómo te mira.

– Tonterías, nos tenemos mutuamente en la "friend–zone"– frunció el entrecejo.– ¡Uy, no! Eso suena mal, como a película romántica. La cosa es que sí, Steve es guapo y el traje de capitán américa le queda… – se mordió el labio inferior.– ¡Tiene todo donde debe tenerlo! Pero, es platónico. No logro imaginarme con él.

– ¿Segura? ¿No te importaría si algo le pasa ahora?

–¡Jane! Claro que me importaría, pero como si le pasara algo a Thor, a Tony, a Natasha, a Clint o a Bruce – y a Loki, añadió en su mente.– Todos son mis amigos, sólo que Steve es más cercano. Además, creí que estabas preocupada por Thor, no por mi nula vida sentimental.

Jane la miró y suspiró. Claro que estaba preocupada por Thor, pero también había visto la cara de Darcy cuando le dijo a Loki que se cuidara y le había dejado un peso en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la angustia de no saber qué estaba pasando. Sabía que Darcy no recordaba nada de la extraña relación amorosa que había tenido con Loki, pero el momento había sido tan íntimo, a pesar de lo breve, que la había dejado francamente preocupada.

Darcy nunca le había confiado lo que pasaba entre Loki y ella, después de todo y no tenía idea de lo que Loki podría haber hecho con ella. La naturaleza de su relación, el tiempo que había durado, o cómo había sido siempre sería un misterio para ella y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, teniendo al dios tan cerca de su amiga. ¿Qué sucedía si él había sido abusivo con ella? ¿Querría volver a acercarse a Darcy y hacerle daño?

Thor había dicho que Loki realmente quería o había querido a Darcy, e incluso ella misma lo había creído así al verlo derrumbarse por completo una vez Thor sacó a Darcy del lugar de su confinamiento hace dos años. Había sido un espectáculo grotesco y perturbadoramente triste.

Pero luego estaba el hecho de que hasta el momento la había ignorado, por lo mismo cuando la noche anterior los había visto juntos, las alarmas se habían encendido.

Prefería que Darcy estuviera con Steve, incluso si el hombre no era para ella.

.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, sin noticias, haciendo que Jane contagiara de su miedo a Darcy y a Pepper Potts, quien se había unido a las dos amigas durante el transcurso de la tarde.

La falta de información las estaba a punto de volver locas, cuando de pronto estaban todos de vuelta, sucios y con algunas heridas menores, pero a salvo. Darcy inmediatamente fue hasta Steve y lo abrazó, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en Loki quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y parecía ser el menos afectado por la pelea.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para poner al día a las mujeres, antes de que Fury los hiciera entrar a la sala de reuniones.

Loki siguió a los vengadores dentro del lugar, pero no ocupó ningún asiento. Ellos no lo aceptaban y él a ellos tampoco, así ¿para qué ocupar un asiento como si fueran todos amigos? Se quedó parado, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado despreocupadamente contra una pared. Nadie parecía hacerle caso, lo cual para él estaba bien.

– Necesitamos saber todo lo podamos de estas criaturas. ¿Thor qué sabes? – Fury fue al grano de forma inmediata.

– Vienen de Jontunheim, su actual rey se llama Thrym y no sabemos mucho de él. Su principal habilidad es el manejo del hielo. No puedo decir mucho más.

–¡Claro que puedes decir más! – intervino Loki. Las miradas se pusieron sobre él. Thor se tensó.– Han tenido una enemistad con Asgard desde siempre. En Asgard se los considera monstruos y el odio el mutuo. Estuvieron en guerra por mucho tiempo, y al perder Odín les arrebató la fuente de su poder: el cofre de los antiguos inviernos.

–Si su enemistad es con Asgard, ¿por qué atacar la tierra? – cuestionó Natasha.

– No es la primera vez que lo hacen, intentaron llevar a Midgard a una nueva era glacial hace más de un milenio. – aclaró Thor.

– Sin el cofre es imposible. – recordó Loki. – Como ya especifiqué, es la fuente de su poder. Este no es un ataque inteligente. Estaban intentando probar algo.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Fury parecía molesto. No le gustaban estos alienígenas, no eran su especialidad y sin saber su punto débil ¿cómo derrotarlos?

– Portales – aventuró Loki. – Alguien les ha enseñado a cruzar portales alternativos al Bifrost. Venir a Midgard es una buena forma de probar el pasadizo que les hayan enseñado y su poder, después de todo un ejército mucho más entrenado fue derrotado aquí.

– Los chitauri eran más que ellos – comentó Bruce. – Aunque el no poder tocarles dificulta las cosas.

– ¿No es posible que alguno de los que llevaste a Asgard aquella vez esté detrás de esto? –inquirió de pronto Thor.

– Todos están muertos – Loki comenzó a pasearse.– El destructor acabó con ellos, y el segundo grupo los conduje a través del Bifrost y al menos que Heimdall haya mentido y Laufey haya vuelto de la muerte, no queda ningún gigante de hielo que conozca mis portales.

– Un momento, ¿cómo sabemos que no estás tú detrás de esto, que son tus aliados? – acusó Clint.

– Porque intenté acabar con todos ellos, con su raza y con su maldito planeta, luego de haber matado a su rey.– hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.– Digamos que no me tienen en muy alta estima.

– ¿Puede ser una venganza contra ti, entonces? – intervino Tony por primera vez.– Eres muy bueno para hacer enemigos, ya te lo había dicho.

– La pregunta más importante es ¿por qué tratar de acabar con una raza completa? – Clint parecía asqueado con la displicencia con la que Loki hablaba.

Un tenso silencio se instauró. Loki se mantuvo mirando la pared, sin contestar. Los puños apretados detrás de la espalda.

– No sé si sea… conveniente que…

– ¿Vergüenza de que sepan quién soy realmente, Thor? – El veneno en la voz de Loki era casi palpable.– Porque es evidente que no les has contado mi origen.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

– Lo que está sucediendo es que Thor se ha guardado la información más importante sobre mí.

– Basta con el secretismo y hablen, alguno de los dos. – Fury parecía… bueno, furioso.

– Loki es de Jotunheim. – Thor pareció atorarse con las palabras.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que eres todo azul con taparrabos, también? – Iron Man parecía divertido. – Pero lo de gigante… lo tenías escondido.

– Esto es patético, pero hagámoslo. – Apartó la mirada de la pared.– Odín, una vez la guerra con Jotunheim acabó, me secuestro, o quizás deba decir que me robó de un templo, como si fuera una reliquia más. Pensó en usarme para mantener la paz entre ambos reinos. Realmente aún no puedo decidirlo, pero casi hubiera preferido que me dejase morir en donde había sido abandonado.

– ¿Te abandonaron de bebé? – Natasha parecía un poco ausente cuando habló. Loki miró la mesa al completo, todos parecían… afectados, por la idea de un bebé abandonado. ¡Vaya! Le tenían piedad…

– Como ha dicho muy inteligentemente el señor Stark, no soy lo suficientemente… grande, para ser un gigante de hielo y mucho menos su rey, cosa que Odín no pensó, al parecer. Por lo mismo maté a Laufey y traté de matar a toda esa raza de monstruos…

Todos se estremecieron con el evidente odio que destilaba Loki mientras hablaba. Así estaba mejor. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

– Pero suficiente de hablar de mí. Este fue un ataque desorganizado y fácil de desbaratar, aún así deberían de estar atentos, y asumiendo que Heimdall está con sus ojos puestos en mí todo el tiempo, ya sabe que debería advertir a Odín de que redoble la vigilancia sobre el cofre.

Una vez dicho todo eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar tratando de controlar la ira que lo estaba comenzado a cegar.

Contar su historia había sido más difícil de lo que creía, mucho más frente a personas que eran sus enemigos, por mucho que estuvieran obligados a trabajar juntos. ¡Y ellos ahora le tenían piedad!

Sin pensarlo mucho, y queriendo estar lejos de la vista de todos, entró en el laboratorio cerrando de un portazo. Apoyó las manos contra la pared, jadeando. Debía serenarse, lo sabía, pero no podía, después de todo él era un monstruo más, un monstruo que jugaba a ser otra cosa, a ser un asgardiano, un príncipe, un rey, cuando no era nada más que un buen hechicero que podía ocultar su asquerosa naturaleza para no ser rechazado y aun así lo era…

Lástima y rechazo, las dos variantes de su vida…

Con un rugido de rabia, se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a lanzar objetos por el lugar. Los libros, las tabletas electrónicas, todo fue víctima de su ira ciega y su dolor. No fue hasta que sintió una mano apoyada en su espalda que paró abruptamente.

Se dio la vuelta, colérico, y agarró por los hombros, con fuerza, a la persona que se atrevía a tocarlo. Un par de ojos azules detrás de unas graciosas gafas cuadradas le devolveron la mirada.

Se congeló en su lugar.

De todas las personas que podían haber sido… ¿tenía que ser precisamente ella?

–Darcy… – su voz sonó horrorizada.

Ella no tenía que verlo en ese estado. Ella no tendría que haberse acercado. Podía haber usado su magia para apartarla y herirla de gravedad. ¡Y ella estaba sosteniendo esa tonta arma eléctrica! ¿Había pensado en usarla contra él?

Darcy por su parte, estaba asustada como jamás en su vida. Había ido a buscar su iPod para poder irse a casa, cuando Loki había entrado en el lugar sin notar su presencia, y de pronto estaba lanzando cosas y gritando. La había asustado tanto que sacó su taser, pero a medida que el hombre lanzaba objetos, se dio cuenta de que sus rugidos eran como los de un animal herido y sintió la tonta necesidad de consolarle de alguna manera, por lo mismo se había acercado sin pensar y había puesto su mano en su espalda, tratando de calmarle.

¡Estúpida idea! Ahora sólo tendría unos grandes moretones en los brazos, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo. Además, su piel empezaba a picar y sus manos a adormecerse.

– ¿Podrías soltarme? Me haces daño – su voz sonó pequeña y frágil. Él inmediatamente la soltó, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a poner las manos sobre sus brazos y una suave luz trajo alivió al dolor de inmediato.

–¿Qué hiciste? – apretó la pistola, por pura precaución.

–No era mi intención hacerte daño. Perdí el control, no volverá a suceder.

–¿Qué era esa luz? – estaba a punto de levantar el arma y amenazarlo cuando él contestó.

– Magia, no tendrás moretones o molestias.

– Gracias, yo… venía por mi iPod, pero… – miró el aparato destruido en el suelo.– supongo que tendré que comprar uno nuevo.

¡Y había descargado nuevas canciones esa misma mañana! ¿Qué tenía la gente contra su iPod? ¡El mundo conspiraba para quitarle sus pequeños bebés!

–¿Darcy, estás bien? Te estabas demorando mucho… – Jane entró de pronto en el lugar imprevistamente. Evaluó la situación rápidamente, la pistola taser, el desorden y los aparatos rotos y se declinó por la peor de las opciones.– ¿Qué te hizo, estás bien, Darce? ¡Sabía que tenerlo aquí era peligroso, desde mañana mismo te quiero fuera de mi laboratorio!

– Doctora Foster, no… – la respuesta enfurecida de Loki fue interrumpida por Darcy.

– Jane, basta… Se me cayeron unas cosas, y Loki estaba por aquí, no ha pasado nada. Estoy bien. – Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al dios y agarrando su bolso, no sin antes guardar el taser, tomó el brazo de su amiga que parecía aturdida.– ¡Vamos!, adelántate mientras yo le aviso a alguien de limpieza que venga! ¡Hasta mañana, Loki! – añadió antes de salir.

– Hasta mañana– murmuró algo aturdido.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Por qué Darcy no le había contado lo ocurrido a Jane?

Miró el iPod destruido en el suelo. Se inclinó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Sabía que la morena tenía un extraño apego al aparato, prácticamente lo amaba más que a su vida. Con un suspiro, lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, como Loki había prometido, no se había formado ningún moretón en sus brazos y cuando llegó al trabajo, luego de una triste caminata sin música, se encontró con su iPod en perfectas condiciones sobre su silla habitual.

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el capítulo! Un poco largo, pero necesitaba que pasara todo esto. **

**¡Llegamos a los 20 comentarios! ¡Son lectoras geniales, así que agradezco cada comentario, alerta y favorito! **

**No me queda nada más que desear que disfrutaran de la lectura y espero, como siempre, ansiosamente sus comentarios.**

**El siguiente capítulo, lamentablemente, no voy a tenerlo la próxima semana, pues mañana me voy de viaje por unos días y no tendré nada de tiempo para escribir, por lo que nos leemos dentro de dos semanas. **

**Besos**

**Triana C **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

_He estado en el aire…_

_Persiguiendo un sueño tan real…_

**_-Up In The Air- 30 Seconds To Mars -_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

Una Darcy deprimida era una faceta que Loki no había conocido de la chica. Ella siempre era alegre, sarcástica y contestadora hasta límites que a veces lo exasperaban. ¿Callada y taciturna? Nunca. Sin embargo, ese era el ánimo de la joven ese día y parecía que no iba a cambiar, a juzgar por la música a todo volumen que se filtraba a través de los audífonos que tenía puestos sobre los oídos, mientras ingresaba datos en la computadora.

Lo más extraño de todo eso, no era el volumen, que hacia pensar que quedaría sorda durante el día, sino que no tarareaba ninguna letra, ni sonreía entre canción y canción. Por lo mismo, el laboratorio llevaba horas en completo silencio, cada uno trabajando sin hacer comentario alguno. Jane de vez en cuando resoplaba y arrancaba hojas de su cuaderno, enojada con un cálculo que al parecer se le resistía, mientras Erik parecía absorto en una tesis de uno de sus alumnos.

Con ese ambiente, Loki comenzaba a aburrirse y eso era peligroso. Normalmente el que estuviera aburrido en Asgard significaba que algún pobre sirviente o miembro de la corte sería víctima de sus bromas, si es que no encontraba a alguno de los amigos de Thor o al mismo Thor.

Dejó la Tablet sobre la mesa y miró alrededor.

Aquí en la tierra no había nadie a quien gastarle una broma, sin que pensaran que era intento de homicidio o algún tipo de delito. Suponía, y estaba siendo sarcástico consigo mismo al respecto, que eso era porque nadie confiaba en él y, después de todo, aquí no era un príncipe al que se le aguantara todo.

Casi estaba deseando que lo enviaran a enfrentarse a los gigantes de hielo nuevamente. Los ataques habían continuado, todos siguiendo la misma tónica del primero, por lo que Fury había establecido que Ojo de Águila, la Viuda Negra y el Capitán América se encargarían de mantener la situación bajo control. Si la amenaza subía de nivel, los demás serían convocados.

Qué era específicamente que la amenaza subiera de nivel, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que pasara pronto. Matar un par de gigantes de hielo lo ayudaría a liberar tensiones, pero por el momento estaba confinado a ese edificio.

Lo dicho, aburrido hasta el hastío.

Y lo peor, además del aburrimiento, era que la actitud de Darcy comenzaba a preocuparle, muy a su pesar.

Fijó su vista en la triste figura de Darcy. Ella se tomaba bien sus bromas cuando estaban juntos. A decir verdad ninguna de las personas a las que alguna vez les había jugado una travesura habían reaccionado como ella. Sí, había gritos, persecuciones sin sentido y un par de golpes que apenas sentía antes de que las carcajadas vinieran y ella admitiera la maestría de sus ideas.

Tenía la vista tan fija en Darcy y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Jane lo estaba mirando a él, tratando de analizar su actitud. Definitivamente el anhelo en la mirada del hombre no calzaba con la forma fría con la que se movía en torno a la chica, incluso si tenía lapsus en los que la trataba con familiaridad, lapsus mucho más comunes desde que los había encontrado en el laboratorio juntos, con varios objetos destrozados a su alrededor, hacia unos cuantos días.

¿Qué había pasado realmente ese día? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del dios cuando estaba cerca de Darcy? Todas preguntas sin respuesta.

Con un suspiro se estiró en su silla y miró a Darcy. La muchacha parecía deprimida el día de hoy. Jane estaba ya acostumbrada a esos repentinos cambios de ánimo. Durante dos años había notado como el carácter de su amiga había sufrido ciertas sutiles transformaciones. Normalmente Darcy era abierta, espontánea y un huracán de palabras traviesas, pero había días en los que simplemente no parecía estar en el mismo planeta que los demás. Estaba ida, triste y solitaria, justo como ahora.

A veces tenía la impresión de que extrañaba a alguien, un alguien que no podía recordar y que en ese momento estaba sentado en ese mismo laboratorio, a sólo unos computadores de distancia.

–¿Loki, puedes ayudarme con esto, por favor? – pidió, logrando que el hombre dejara de mirar a Darcy rápidamente y se parara de su silla para ir donde ella. –Y Darcy… – la chica no dio señales de escuchar.– ¡Darcy!

De pronto, los audífonos de la muchacha dejaron sus oídos y aparecieron sobre la mesa sin que nadie los hubiera tocado. Jane miró a Loki quien hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, como si ella le hubiera dado las gracias.

– ¡Hey! ¿A qué vino eso, señor mágico? – Lo buscó con la mirada, sin dar con él.– ¿Qué, estás invisible?

– ¿Sabías que escuchar música en altos decibeles pueden dañar tu, de por sí, pobre audición?– contestó seriamente.

– Gracias por la información, sabelotodo.– le sacó la lengua y miró a Jane al tiempo que recogía sus audífonos.– ¿Qué necesitas, Jane? – y haciendo una voz aguda y servil dijo:– Dobby está para servirla en todo.

Jane rodó los ojos, mientras Loki contenía una risa. Esa era la Darcy que conocía y extrañaba, no esa versión taciturna de unos segundos atrás.

– ¿Puedes traer café?, cargado y con poca azúcar, por favor, Darce.

– ¿Has comido hoy? – Jane miró alrededor, como buscando evidencia de haber ingerido algo más que café, pero sólo encontró papeles con sus ecuaciones descartadas. – Lo imaginé, traeré algo para todos con el café.

– Gracias, Darcy.

La chica salió del laboratorio rumbo a la cafetería con un suspiro agotado. Se había levantado con esa extraña sensación de pérdida, como si estuviera olvidando algo realmente importante, como ponerse los pantalones antes de salir a la calle o dejar olvidadas las llaves del departamento, pero a una escala mucho mayor. Normalmente no le hacía caso a esa sensación y seguía con su día, pero hoy no había podido. Trataba de estar como siempre, pero… era imposible.

Una vez en la cocina del lugar, puso la cafetera a trabajar y sacó los vasos de cartón, así como una bandeja, luego sacó unos cuantos sándwiches del mostrador y trató de leer los ingredientes en la pequeña etiqueta. Se dio por vencida y con un encogimiento de hombros los sacó de su envoltorio y los puso a calentar en el microondas.

Apoyada en la encimera, se dedicó a mirar fotos al azar en su celular mientras esperaba, sin percatarse del cambio de atmosfera momentáneo, gracias a la presencia invisible de uno de los dobles Loki en el lugar.

No había podido evitarlo… Rondar a Darcy era una adicción. No lo hacía siempre, pero ahora estaba realmente curioso de lo que le pasaba a la mujer, y la mezcla de aburrimiento y curiosidad lo habían empujado a seguirla, pero no estaba consiguiendo mucho.

Estaba debatiéndose sobre si simplemente dejar de espiar a Darcy e ir tras algún Vengador, al ver que no averiguaría nada, cuando el Capitán entró en la cocina. Parecía algo cansado y estaba usando su ridículamente ajustado traje de combate.

–¡Hey, mi capitán! – saludó la chica, dejando el celular de lado y yendo a saludar con un abrazo al soldado.

– ¿Qué tal, Darce? – le sonrió con cansancio.

– ¿Duro día de trabajo? – bromeó la chica.

– Ni te lo imaginas. – contestó rebuscando en el impresionante refrigerador de dos puertas ubicado en una esquina.

– Creo que calenté comida de más, ¿no quieres? – ofreció al ver que sólo sacaba una botella de jugo de naranja.

– Creo que no me acostumbro a las hamburguesas en cada comida. – se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo. Las cosas modernas aún lo desconcertaban un poco, y la comida rápida no dejaba de parecerle poco personal.

– Te acostumbrarás, como te acostumbraste a las películas en 3D – comentó mientras servía los café según dos gustos de cada uno y los iba poniendo en la bandeja. – Es más, deberíamos ir a ver alguna película pronto, antes de que pierdas la costumbre.

Loki frunció el ceño, sintiendo que podría despedazar al soldado si aceptaba la invitación de Darcy.

El soldado le había dicho irónicamente que no se iba a arrodillar frente a él ese día, cuando se lo ordenó hacia dos años atrás, pues bien, ahora podría recordarle esa afirmación y hacerle saber que el día en que se arrodillaría frente a él y moriría había llegado.

– ¿Ya tienes algo en mente?

– Por supuesto, siempre tengo algo en mente. – Le entregó un plato con el sándwich.– Aún está en cartelera "El Hobbit". No he tenido tiempo de ir a verla, y me estoy muriendo por ver qué tal está. Además, te sirve, Tolkien es un gran referente cultural de estos tiempos.

– Tu sí que sabes convencer a alguien, ¿no?

El capitán sostuvo la puerta para ella y la acompañó por el pasillo conversando con naturalidad y poniéndose de acuerdo con la chica.

Loki intentando calmar su furia, desapareció el invisible doble y puso toda su concentración en el trabajo, intentando ignorar a todos alrededor.

.

* * *

.

La amistad del Capitán América con Darcy había crecido poco a poco y de forma un poco más lenta, pero segura, que con los demás miembros de los vengadores.

Después del incidente en New York y el traslado permanente de la investigación de Jane a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, la chica había estado rondando a los conocidos Vengadores con curiosidad en un principio y luego con familiaridad propia de alguien extrovertido y sin filtro como era ella. Había caído en gracia de forma inmediata con Tony, quien encontraba el ingenio y carácter de Darcy realmente divertido, y de ahí en adelante sólo había tenido que hablar un par de veces con Natasha para que la pelirroja la adoptara como una hermana menor, y los demás fueron pan comido.

Los únicos que no parecían muy felices con sus locuras eran Fury, Maria Hill y Coulson. A este último lo entendía, ya que Darcy no había podido parar su lengua cuando lo había visto vivo, luego de que todos los dieran por muerto. Fury y Maria… bueno, ellos siempre eran serios y Darcy suponía que simplemente no había forma de que sus personalidades calzaran y por ella estaba bien.

Steve, por otro lado, se mantenía algo alejado del grupo en general y cuando estaba presente en alguna conversación parecía tan perdido como Thor en un principio. Por lo mismo, al ver que el hombre nadie lo ponía al día con la cultura actual, había decidido acercarse y hacer algo.

Lo primero había sido pedirle a Tony un celular, a lo que el multimillonario simplemente había asentido y diez minutos después Pepper había aparecido con el aparato. Darcy aún recordaba con una sonrisa la cara confusa de Steve cuando se sentó a su lado, le pasó el aparato ya configurado y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que debía de saber sobre el uso de un celular.

De ahí en adelante las excusas para hablar fueron miles: tecnología, Internet, música, películas, libros, series. Todo lo que el soldado se había perdido esos 70 años dormido. Darcy trató de ponerlo al día en todo lo que pudo y Steve pronto consideró a la chica su mejor amiga, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en un principio Darcy le había parecido un poco avasalladora, pero ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella.

Y eso, lo llevaba a cuestionarse cuando profundos eran sus sentimientos por la mujer. Cuando despertó, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cita que había perdido con Peggy. Realmente había amado a la mujer. Su personalidad y su belleza eran todo lo que podía recordar y eso lo llenaba de rabia, por lo que pasaba el tiempo golpeando sacos de boxeo, hasta que la amenaza de Loki y el Tesseract lo había sacado de ese estado depresivo. Recordó cuanto había luchado para defender a su país, y en cierta forma se encontró a sí mismo.

El mundo había cambiado y no podía aferrarse a las cosas que hace tanto había sucedido. Y Darcy de pronto estaba ahí, logrando que entendiera las transformaciones a su alrededor. Darcy era necesaria en su vida como lo había sido Peggy en su momento, pero… ¿hasta qué punto?

Darcy era guapa y, sin que ella supiera, había callado a un par de agentes que habían estado bromeando sobre los atributos físicos de la mujer. Por supuesto, él era un hombre también, y no podía dejar de notar las curvas de su amiga cada vez que la veía o que ella lo abrazaba efusivamente, pero también era un caballero.

–¿Qué piensas, Capi–capi? – Darcy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Habían ido al cine a ver la película que la castaña quería, y ahora se dedicaban a caminar rumbo a la casa de ella en cómodo silencio. Darcy iba colgada de su brazo.

– Nada…

– Los hombres siempre dicen eso. ¿Cómo es posible pensar en nada? – Negó con la cabeza.– Dime la verdad, ¿te mareaste nuevamente con el 3D y no quieres decirme?

– Eso pasó sólo la primera vez – dijo avergonzado.

– ¡Lo sé, pero es tan divertido recordarlo! – Suspiró.– De todas formas, yo creo que sí me maree un poco, ese dragón se movía como si fuera a comerme en algunos momentos. – Puso una voz profunda.– ¡Soy fuego, soy muerte! Líneas fuertes, me gusta, a pesar de que creo que Smaug es sólo una criatura incomprendida.

– Es tan típico de ti, tratar de ver lo bueno en todos. – Y eso era algo que le gustaba de Darcy. Con ella podía olvidarse de que era el Capitán América y ser simplemente Steve.

– No digas eso delante de Loki o tratará de ser más aterrador conmigo – le advirtió.

– ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó preocupado, parándose frente a la puerta del edificio de la chica.

– No, se comporta bastante bien para ser un psicópata. – ella se dio la vuelta, aún colgada de su brazo, quedando demasiado cerca del hombre.

– Si te hace algo, dímelo. No confío en él – susurró acariciando su cabello lentamente.

– ¡Sí, mi capi! – lo abrazó suavemente antes de dar un paso atrás, vacilante.

La forma en la que Steve estaba mirándola la hizo pensar en las palabras de Jane unos días atrás, y decidió que… ¿por qué no? Steve era un hombre guapo, estaba soltero y ella también, por lo que se puso de puntillas para responder a la forma en la que él se estaba inclinando…

Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando el sonido de un celular, con música rap, los hiciera separarse. Steve frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el celular era de él, pues no recordaba haber cambiado el tono de llamada y respondió tenso. Una vez colgó, murmuró algo sobre otro ataque, le doy un beso en la frente a la chica y salió corriendo.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente Darcy no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Steve. Casi se habían besado. ¡Casi! Y, por alguna extraña razón, más que sentirse feliz por el casi beso o frustrada por la interrupción, se sentía aliviada.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Se preguntó mientras salía del ascensor y caminaba lentamente el pasillo hacia el laboratorio.

Era Steve Rogers, el sueño húmedo de la mitad de la población femenina. ¿Cómo podía sentirse aliviada de no haberlo besado?

Sí, está bien, eran amigos… pero podían haber dado un paso para ser algo más… ¡Y ella se sentía aliviada de que no fuera así!

Con su último novio, unos seis meses atrás, había sentido la misma sensación de alivio cuando terminó con ella. Ian era tierno y realmente bueno con ella, pero simplemente jamás había podido corresponderle de la misma manera. A menudo sentía que estaba realmente mal estar con él y por más que se esforzaba en retribuirle todo el cariño que le daba, le era imposible.

Cuando le contó a Jane, llorando que Ian había terminado con ella, y que en vez de sentirse destrozada se sentía aliviada, Jane le había dicho que quizás el chico no era para ella y por eso sentía así. Pero Darcy, aunque le dio la razón en el momento, no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal dentro de sí.

¿Cómo es que no podía sentir algo más que atracción física por chicos tan buenos? Simplemente no lo entendía. Ya no era una adolescente que podía darse el lujo de andar detrás de los rockeros rebeldes…

–¿Dónde está Loki? – Preguntó Darcy nada más entrar al laboratorio. La ausencia del moreno le pareció increíblemente notoria y la distrajo completamente de sus pensamientos sobre Steve.

– No ha aparecido aún – contestó Jane

– Y que no aparezca. – añadió Erik. Darcy frunció el ceño al ver que nuevamente no estaba usando pantalones. Bueno, al menos tenía la ropa interior puesta.

– ¿Lo voy a buscar? Quizás está jugando ajedrez con Tony nuevamente, es muy raro que no sea el primero en llegar.

No esperó a que nadie le indicara que fuera, sino que simplemente dejó sus cosas en una silla y salió del lugar rumbo a la sala común, esperando encontrarlo allí.

Unos cuantos días atrás Tony había retado a Loki a un juego de ajedrez y después de que Loki pateara el trasero del excéntrico hombre, este no había parado de retenerlo para un nuevo partido de revancha. Era increíble cómo Tony era capaz de olvidar que Loki lo había lanzado por una ventana y destrozado media torre Stark.

Por su parte, los demás Vengadores no entendían, ni estaban muy de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Tony con respecto a Loki, pero simplemente ya no se mostraban sorprendidos de la extraña y creciente amistad entre los dos hombres y los dejaban solos. Thor por otro lado estaba realmente feliz de que su hermano al menos tuviera alguien con quien pasar el tiempo.

Darcy salió del ascensor, sin encontrar al asgardiano por ninguna parte. Tony estaba solo en el lugar, revisando lo que parecían ser documentos de su empresa.

–¡Hey! ¿Has visto a Loki?

–¿Se te perdió cuernitos? – sonrió con ironía.

– Al parecer sí.– respondió antes de darse cuenta de la forma en la que Tony lo había nombrado.– ¿Sabe que Loki que le dices así?

– No, pero pronto lo sabrá.

– No quiero estar presente cuando te lance por la ventana nuevamente.

Tony frunció el ceño, pensativo.

–Buena observación, se lo diré en algún lugar sin ventanas. – se encogió de hombros antes de continuar.– En fin, de todas formas, por lo que sé, no encontrarás a Loki aquí, Fury lo tiene revisando los videos de los ataques. En un principio eso lo haría Thor, porque él ha peleado antes con los gigantes de hielo y todo eso, pero… el hombre no es muy observador.

– ¿Por qué está revisando videos? ¿De qué sirve?

– Bueno, Fury piensa que hay que crear un mapa de la forma en la que estas cosas luchan y Loki calificó para la tarea. Llámalo estrategia militar.

– Oh, vaya… – dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.– Gracias por la información, entonces ¡Iré a decirle a Jane!

.

* * *

.

Loki llevaba horas en la sala llena de computadores observando varios de los videos de los ataques que habían efectuado los gigantes de hielo. Los había agrupado por fecha y estaba tratando de encontrarle correlación entre los grabados desde las cámaras de seguridad y la cámara integrada del traje de Iron Man.

Le habían encomendado hacer un mapa completo del estilo de ataque. Esto no tenía precedentes para él. Sólo había visto a los Jotun un par de veces antes de los ataques y estudiarlos, ver sus debilidades y la forma en la que operaba su magia era interesante, e incluso aunque le costara admitirlo ante sí mismo, estaba realmente curioso.

Hacia siglos que manejaba el control de los cuatro elementos, pero Frigga jamás le había entrenado completamente en el uso del agua en estado congelado. Ahora entendía bien por qué, la mujer había tenido miedo de que forzando esa parte de su magia saliera a relucir su verdadera forma y no podía culparla. Ver transformado en un monstruo a su hijo podría herirla.

Congeló la imagen en un Jotun especialmente débil y miró en cámara lenta cómo el hielo surgía de la nada.

Eso no era control del agua. ¿O tal vez sí?

Haciendo una mueca liberó su brazo de su apariencia asgardiana y contempló el azul profundo de su mano, así como las crestas que elevaban su carne. Algo asqueado por la vista, se concentró en aparecer un cuchillo de hielo pegado a su brazo, pero sólo consiguió una ilusión de él. Lo hizo desaparecer con un gruñido.

Cuando sostuvo el cofre de los antiguos inviernos el control del hielo había sido fácil, casi natural. Sólo tenía que traspasar una ínfima parte de su magia al cofre para activarlo, luego el artefacto hacia el resto por él, y tenía que reconocer que después del Tesseract, y su corrosivo poder, sostener el cofre lo hacía sentirse intoxicado por el poder que ejercía, incluso si su verdadera forma se liberaba sin que pudiera controlarla.

Pensando en ese poder, volvió a intentar formar ese cuchillo y falló. Frustrado lanzó un par de objetos contra una pared para calmarse.

Lo habían abandonado por su tamaño, no por su magia. Y en las pocas interacciones que había tenido con los gigante de hielo había quedado en claro que su magia era más fuerte que la de ellos, no sabía si de forma natural o por el entrenamiento de Frigga, pero era más fuerte, así que podía hacer eso.

Se concentró nuevamente, esta vez tratando de sentir la humedad de su piel. Una vez la identificó, la movió hacia afuera y la transformó en hielo. Sonrió triunfal…

Este era el principio básico de la magia Jotun, la transformación y manejo del agua. Por eso atacaban en lugares lluviosos, nevados o con alta concentración de humedad. Podía atraer el agua hacia ellos y congelarla, pero en caso contrario, podían usar la humedad de su cuerpo, aunque fuera agotador.

– Te trasladan y no nos avisas. – Darcy entró en el lugar sin llamar, cargando un cartón con varios vasos de café, precariamente equilibrados, lo que la hizo tener problemas con la puerta. Loki aprovechó ese lapsus para esconder su brazo azul detrás de su espalda. Lo volvió rápidamente del normal tono rosado pálido y lo dejó caer con un suspiro de alivio.

No podía enfrentar ese tema con Darcy nuevamente, apenas y estaba aceptando esa parte de sus poderes con él mismo, como para responder la avalancha de preguntas que sabía que la chica haría.

– Seguiré trabajando en la investigación de la doctora Foster en cuanto los ataques terminen – contestó sin mirarla.

– El laboratorio no es lo mismo sin ti. – eso hizo que levantara la vista y la fijara en ella nuevamente.–Erik está prácticamente saltando de felicidad, sin pantalones he de añadir, y Jane aunque no quiera admitirlo, está estresada porque volvemos a trabajar a paso de tortuga, lo cual me estresa a mí. ¡Necesito conversar con alguien que no me haga sentir una tonta por no saber una mierda de física! – se quejó antes de recargar su cabeza contra su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Era la primera vez que se acercaba a él con tanta confianza. Loki acarició su nuca sin pensar.

–Seguro estás exagerando.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – Dejó de esconder la cabeza.– ¡No sé qué hacíamos sin tu super–duper–mega–desarrollado cerebro! – Se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de continuar.– Aunque yo soy el alma de ese laboratorio.

– Y el premio a la más humilde es…

– ¡Oh, cállate! –Golpeó su brazo.– Tienes que admitir que soy buena en lo que hago. Descifrar los jeroglíficos de Jane y transcribirlos es todo un reto. No sé cómo tiene tres doctorados y no es capaz de usar una Tablet para sus notas ¿Cuánto te llevó a ti?

_Una hora y me hiciste jugar un estúpido juego de gatitos por ti mientras ibas a comprar… y te emocionaste como una niña pequeña cuando viste que había avanzado nueve niveles en menos de media hora…_

– Un par de minutos, la tecnología midgardiana, aunque fascinante y útil, es verdaderamente primitiva y fácil de ejecutar para alguien como yo.

– Somos el rey y la reina de la humildad. – le sonrió.– De todas formas, creo que me acostumbré a tu presencia, oh gran dios de las travesuras, aunque no se note. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a hacer gala del título? Empiezo a pensar que Thor ha inventado todas esas historias…

– ¿Thor habla sobre mí?

– Es tu hermano, ¿no? – Al no recibir respuesta decidió no tentar el humor del dios y continuó con su perorata.– La cosa es que me aburro un poco sin ti.

– ¿Por eso estás aquí?

– A decir verdad, me mandaron por café y sin pensar hice uno para ti, así que te lo traje. Un poco de crema, tres de azúcar. ¡Y encontré el nuevo escondite de los chocolates favoritos de Tony! – Le pasó una pequeña bolsita de papel.– Para ti, los míos ya están seguros en mi bolso.

– Gracias, pero te recuerdo que hay cámaras de seguridad y Stark tiene un sistema operativo propio que puede descubrir tus robos, si es que ya no lo hizo.

Darcy le dedicó una sonrisa significativa.

– Mortal sobornadora.– la acusó. – Hecho, no hay registro de tus delitos, nuevamente.

– ¡Eres el mejor! Si hubieras sido así de adorable al tratar de esclavizarnos te juro que soy la primera en arrodillarme y declarar mi lealtad.

– Anda, vete, y no te metas en problemas.

–Qué sutil eres… – pero no le hizo caso, se quedó y se sentó a su lado. – Así que así es un Jotun – Darcy hizo una mueca.– Se ven un poco aterradores con esas marcas en la cara y el ceño fruncido… pero la piel azul es algo linda…

Loki desvió la mirada de la pantalla a Darcy, quien miraba la figura del gigante con una mueca extraña. Así que Thor no le había dicho a Darcy su verdadera ascendencia. Y al parecer nadie lo había hecho, tampoco, supuso que por esos estúpidos niveles de seguridad de los que tanto hablaban. Bien, él no diría nada tampoco.

Estaba a punto de echarla en serio, cuando ella habló nuevamente.

–Se me hacen muy familiares, raro ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros.– Supongo que se parecen a los Na'vi de Avatar.

–¿Película midgardiana? – la chica asintió efusivamente. – No la he visto.

La mención de las películas le recordó que la chica había salido con el capitán américa y su humor se agrió.

–Algún día deberíamos hacer una maratón, – propuso sin pensar– no puedes seguir viviendo en la tierra sin tener un mínimo conocimiento de sus maravillosas películas y series, pero esas llevará un poco más de tiempo. Podría hacer una selección en cuanto a las series, sé de algunas que estoy segura te gustarán…

– ¿Acostumbras a adoptar a los vengadores y enseñarles sobre cine? – la interrumpió con veneno en la voz.

–¿Qué? – Darcy parecía confundida.

– Los rumores corren rápido para ser una agencia secreta.

– ¿Estás hablando de Steve y yo?

Loki sabía que si hablaba una palabra más estallaría, por lo que asintió secamente. Era un ser posesivo, no le gustaba que le robaran sus cosas y desde que había presenciado el encuentro de la castaña con el soldado el día anterior, y escuchado los rumores de romance, tenía que recordarse cada segundo que Darcy no era un objeto y que las cosas estaban mejor así. Casi había sido un alivio cuando Fury le había dicho que lo necesitaba concentrado en la misión por un tiempo. Lejos del laboratorio, lejos de la tentación de hacer una locura. Estaba tratando de comportarse todo lo posible, pero para él era fácil caer del lado incorrecto.

– En realidad, no es de tu incumbencia, pero si lo que te preocupa es que si pasamos tiempo juntos, Steve se enoje y te golpee, no te preocupes, no está nada claro entre nosotros. – Se encogió de hombros, incómoda.– No es un tema que quiera hablar, de todas formas.

– Él no puede derrotarme, necesitó ayuda la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

– Lástima que no salga con Bruce, entonces. – Loki murmuró algo que sonó a "bestia estúpida", pero Darcy lo ignoró y continuó.– Recuérdame que algún día te muestre el video de cómo te aplastó ¡Parecías un muñeco de trapo!

– ¿Tienes que tentar mi paciencia siempre que estás cerca, mortal?

–¡Uy! No me harás nada, te caigo bien, admítelo. – Sonrió traviesa.– Aunque vas a tener que dejar de llamarme mortal o nunca escalarás en mi lista de personas favoritas. Lo de mi iPod te ha dado puntos, pero los acabas de perder. Mi madre no se peleó con mi padre para ponerme Darcy en honor a su amor platónico literario por nada. ¡Darcy es un buen nombre y exijo que me llames por él, Loki Odinson!

El puño de Loki chocando contra la mesa y haciendo que un poco de café salpicara en la superficie hizo que Darcy se diera cuenta, muy tarde, de su error. Sabía que Loki era adoptado, y que tenía serios problemas con Odín, así como con Thor, por lo mismo.

– No vuelvas a llamarme así. – su voz sonó oscura como nunca había sonado cerca de ella.

– Yo… lo siento, yo… yo… sólo estaba bromeando…– susurró asustada. ¿Por qué siempre metía la pata? –¿Mejor me voy?

– Sí, es lo mejor. –contestó tenso.

– Perdón, Loki… yo, no lo pensé.

– Vete.

– De acuerdo, lo siento.

Una vez solo se apoyó contra la mesa y suspiró. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por la sensación de cercanía y conocimiento que le ofrecía Darcy cada vez que estaba cerca, y entonces… ella simplemente decía algo que hacía que la ilusión desapareciera.

Y se sentía patético, tan patético como Thor rondando a Jane Foster, viviendo con ella, pasando el tiempo con ella como si fuera fascinante y perfecta. Amar a Darcy lo estaba convirtiendo una copia de Thor y lo que era peor, era que por muy estúpido y patético que se sintiera, no podía hacer nada para dejar de sentirse como lo hacía. Fingir que estaba por encima de tanto sentimentalismo era el único recurso que le quedaba y aferrarse a eso era la única esperanza de cordura que le quedaba.

.

* * *

.

Tres días más tarde, cuando Darcy salía del laboratorio, ya terminada su jornada de trabajo, se encontró con una revolución de agentes corriendo de un lado a otro.

–¿Qué mierda está pasando? – preguntó mirando a Jane.

– No lo sé…

Ambas se apresuraron al ascensor y luego de salir disparadas de por las puertas, corrieron hasta la sala que los Vengadores normalmente usaban para reuniones. Darcy puso el oído sobre la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo, pero resopló frustrada al no poder oír nada.

–Señorita Foster, señorita Lewis, si fueran tan amables de dejarme pasar – la voz del agente Coulson hizo que ambas se apartaran de inmediato.– Les aconsejo que dejen el edificio lo más pronto posible. Les asignaré un par de agentes que las lleve a sus respectivas casas.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo, Phil? – inquirió Jane preocupada.

– No lo tenemos claro aún, Jane.

Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente en la sala, aun así lograron echar un vistazo a los héroes reunidos y oír algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

–Es un ataque organizado. – Escuchó cómo la voz de Loki explicaba.– Tienen un líder y sus movimientos muestran una clara organización de combate, así como entrenamiento. Esto es diferente a lo que ha estado pasando en las semanas anteriores.

– Loki tiene razón, el nuevo rey está aquí. – Thor apuntó a un gigante que se veía en la imagen proyectada en la pared.

–Estamos frente a una amenaza nivel 7, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? – trató de aclarar Fury.

– Lo más probable es que busquen conquistarlos, es una declaración de guerra en toda regla.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y Jane se negó a marcharse hasta ver a Thor.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que todos salieran raudamente del lugar. Loki no le dirigió una sola mirada, mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo con Tony a su lado. Steve por su parte le besó la sien rápidamente, igual como hizo Thor con Jane.

–¿Por qué va Bruce? – susurró Jane, una vez todos desaparecieran.

– Ya escuchaste a Fury… estamos en guerra nuevamente, y Hulk siempre es de ayuda. – trató de razonar, sin poderse quitar la imagen de los aterradores hombres azules que había visto con Loki.

– No me gusta esto, Darce.

– A mí tampoco…

.

* * *

.

Loki hubiera deseado poner transportarse mágicamente hacia el lugar, pero tuvo que subirse en el avión piloteado por la Viuda Negra y no era un ambiente cómodo en lo absoluto. Bruce, Steve y Clint estaban sentados frente a él y la tensión podía cortarse con una de sus dagas. Era un alivio que no tenía que soportar a Thor también, ya que el hombre había partido volando con la ayuda de Mjolnir y Iron Man lo había seguido.

Al menos, el trayecto fue corto.

El panorama en el centro de New York no era para nada alentador.

El lugar apenas estaba terminando de recuperar su esplendor luego de la invasión Chatauri traída por Loki, y ahora todo lucía cubierto con una capa de hielo, haciendo que la que gente corría aterrada, seguro temiendo que la escena acaecida hace dos años se repitiera, resbalara y fuera rodeada fácilmente por los gigantes azules.

Thor y Tony ya estaban ahí, tratando de contener la situación. Thor lanzaba su martillo contra cada uno de los gigantes que se le ponían en frente. Tony por su parte usaba las municiones de su traje, pero no surtían el efecto esperado.

–¡Atácalos con los propulsores! – indicó Loki al pasar por el lado de Tony, lazándose sobre uno de los gigantes que estaba a punto de matar a un humano. El hombre lo miró con agradecimiento antes de reconocerlo y tragar en seco.

A Loki no se le escapaba la ironía del asunto. El estar defendiendo a los humanos ahora, después de intentar esclavizarlos. Era una locura y una estupidez, pero al menos podía matar a alguno de esos monstruos…

Nunca había sido amigo de la guerra y los combates físicos. Lo de él era el engaño y la estrategia, por lo que creó varios dobles de sí mismo para confundir y aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar sin que nadie reparara en él. La tarea hubiera sido más fácil si pudiera transportarse mágicamente, pero se las arregló como pudo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió tirando dagas, y golpeando los pocos puntos débiles que había logrado identificar en los videos, mientras sentía el zumbido de las fechas disparadas por Clint desde las alturas de un edificio, así como las balas disparadas por Natasha en tierra. Por su parte el Capitán intentaba coordinar un lugar seguro para los civiles, mientras usaba su escudo como arma contra los cuchillos de hielo que lanzaban los gigantes.

Hulk, por su parte, hacia varios minutos estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, atrapando a los gigantes que trataban de salir del perímetro libre de humanos que el Capitán había logrado establecer, y por una vez Loki fue capaz de ver la utilidad de esa… bestia, en el campo de batalla. Podía destrozar más de lo necesario y carecía de la sutiliza con la que él peleaba, pero no podía negar su habilidad.

–¡Oh, pero si es el traidor! – gritó una voz profunda y aterradora detrás de él.

– Tanto tiempo – contestó Loki dándose la vuelta parsimoniosamente, como si estuviera de paseo y no en medio de una batalla.

El gigante gruñó y corrió hacia él con furia. Loki no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que lo sostuviera por el brazo con fuerza. Su piel comenzó a volverse azul, pero no a quemarse, por lo que gigante lo miró con estupefacción.

–Sorpresa – murmuró Loki antes de conjurar un puñal y enterrárselo en el pecho, agregando algo de magia a la herida, para hacerla mortal.

Justo en ese momento, cuando el gigante caía, Mjolnir dio de lleno en el pecho del gigante, haciendo que su caída fuera mucho más brutal. Loki se dio la vuelta, para ver a Thor empuñar el martillo que había vuelto a él ante su llamado.

–¡Puedo cuidarme solo, Thor! – gruñó antes de duplicarse detrás del que Thor había señalado como el rey.

Le tocó la espalda y luego desapareció, haciendo que se girara y fijara en él. Estaba actuando por pura arrogancia, pero no importaba. Si atacaba al rey y le vencía, sería el segundo rey que derrocaba, y toda esa insensatez de ataque se acabaría.

–Estaba esperando que estuvieras acá – dijo Thrym una vez frente a frente. El odio era evidente en su voz.

El Jotun era casi del doble de su tamaño. Sabía que tendría que sentirse intimidado, pero sólo podía sentir desprecio, porque debajo de la ilusión que lo hacía tener ese aspecto asgardiano, él era igual de monstruoso.

– ¿Aún no superan mi pequeño… ataque? ¿Aún me guardan rencor? – dijo con sorna. – Deberías estarme agradecido, ahora eres el rey, ¿no?

– Nadie traiciona a un gigante de hielo…

– Soy el dios de las mentiras, –empuñó una daga, listo para atacar,– no es mi problema que ustedes fueran tan imbéciles como para confiar en mí.

El gigante se lanzó contra él, lo tomó del brazo e hizo lo mismo que el otro gigante, trató de quemarlo con su piel, pero sólo logró sacar a relucir su apariencia Jotun.

–No puede ser…

Ambos se miraron antes de que Loki le sonriera con petulancia. Eso hizo que Thrym se enfureciera, y lo atrajera hacia él, tomándolo desprevenido, para luego rodear su cuello con las manos. Loki se concentró e intentó quemarlo conjurando fuego en sus manos, pero no lo logró. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones, pero no como si estuviera tratando de matarlo.

Lo estaba torturando.

Pero había algo más. Una punzada de magia penetrando su cerebro.

¡No!

Thrym estaba tratando de llegar a su subconsciente y plantar algo en él, podía sentir su magia colándose en su mente con fuerza. Se defendió como pudo del ataque físico y mental, ganando terreno en el mental. Aferrado a la idea de que su magia era más fuerte que la de cualquier Jotun. Más pequeño y menos fuerte que cualquiera de ellos físicamente, pero podía contrarrestar los ataques con su magia.

A duras penas logró soltarse, antes de ver un trueno golpear a Thrym de lleno en el rostro. Levantó la vista para ver a Thor con cara de verdadera preocupación, y por una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban enfrentándose aceptó la mano que su hermano le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarse.

La lucha continuó por unos minutos más, antes de que un portal se abriera en la tierra y los gigantes los cruzaran. El portal se cerró tan rápidamente como se había abierto.

–¿Qué carajos fue eso? – preguntó Tony una vez estaban todos reunidos.

– Huyen como cobardes – apuntó Loki jadeante.

Se sentía débil y no lograba entender la razón. Había soportado combates peores. Había caído por aquel abismo y sobrevivido a meses sin descanso alguno y nunca se había sentido así.

Fue un alivio cuando se pudo sentar en el avión. La vista se le nublaba y su mente corría en diversas direcciones sin que él pudiera controlarla.

_Los brazos de su madre lo abrazaban con ternura después de haber estado escondido, invisible, durante todo el día. Tenía unos 10 años y la mujer había estado desesperadamente angustiada mientras todo el palacio se paralizaba para buscar al menor de sus hijos…_

_–No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Loki- lo reprendió con dulzura. _

_– Lo siento, madre…– susurró apenado por haberla asustado así.– Estaba jugando…_

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué recordaba eso? Era un recuerdo antiguo y sin sentido ahora.

_–Tu derecho de nacimiento era morir… en una roca fría y olvidada, donde te encontré. – la voz fría de Odín diciendo esas palabras habían sido como cuchillas desgarrándolo._

¿Qué pasaba con él? Comenzó a murmurar hechizos defensivos, temiendo que Thrym hubiera logrado entrar en su mente realmente y dejar algo…

–_Te creí muerto… – había dicho Thor en aquel risco donde habían ido a parar después de que lo sacara del avión._

_– ¿Hiciste luto? – preguntó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa._

_– No sólo yo… padre también…_

_– Tu… padre…– aclaró.– ¿Te dijo mi verdadero origen?_

_–Crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos… ¿No recuerdas nada de eso?_

Comenzó a recitar otro hechizo al ver que su mente seguía sin responder a sus mandatos.

–¿Loki, estás bien? – preguntó Thor.

– Sí, déjame en paz…

_– ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? – Darcy parecía realmente afectada por su aspecto. Sabía que estaba herido, después de que Coulson le disparara con esa arma, en su lecho de muerte, pero no sabía qué tanto. __Sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas con cuidado, evitando los raspones sangrantes. Había paz siempre en sus caricias._

_– Estoy bien… –trató de tranquilizarla._

_– No, no lo estás – murmuró ella dejando que la besara, a pesar del sabor a sangre que dejaría en su boca._

Ese recuerdo fue lo último que supo antes de que sin pensar siquiera, usara toda la energía mágica que poseía para burlar la correa en su brazo, y transportarse fuera del avión.

Sus pies tocaron un suelo de madera que crujió cuando dio un par de vacilantes pasos.

Loki miró el pasillo donde se había transportado. Era algo oscuro, pero el papel mural de rombos, ligeramente envejecido, lo reconoció enseguida. Se apoyó en el marco de la conocida puerta y tocó el timbre, demasiado débil como para colarse sin llamar.

Darcy acababa de quedarse dormida, después de recibir una llamada de Jane asegurándole que todos estaban bien y el ataque había concluido, cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo saltar. Arrugó la frente en busca de sus lentes y luego del celular. ¡Era la madrugada! ¿Quién se atrevía a tocar su puerta a esa hora?

Medio dormida, no pensó en mirar por el ojo de la puerta y sólo la abrió aún frotándose los ojos, para encontrarse con un Loki sucio y herido. La armadura tenía abolladuras y la tela verde rasgones.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – musitó asustada. Herido o no, y conociéndolo un poco más que antes, Loki aún la asustaba un poco.

–Darcy – susurró con la voz raspada y de pronto sus parpados estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se había desplomado sobre ella, haciéndola tambalearse hacia atrás, mientras intentaba sostenerlo en pie.

* * *

**¡De vuelta luego de dos semanas! Espero que** **no me maten por cómo quedó el final del capítulo! Esto era necesario, al igual que la pelea, que sé que no a todos les gusta (y a mí me cuesta un poco escribirlas), pero este es un fics de super-héroes, después de todo. **

**El próximo capítulo estaré publicándolo la semana siguiente. Gracias por sus comentarios, son siempre hermosos y me animan a continuar. ¡Os adoro!**

**Triana C **

**PS: Espero que no molestaran las referencias al Hobbit, que de hecho edité un poco. ¡Soy fans! No puedo evitar meter mis otros fandoms por aquí, Darcy me hace hacerlo… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

_No cambiaría un ojo por tus mentiras._

_Tu lujuria por mi vida._

**_–Up In The Air – 30 Seconds To Mars–_**

* * *

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Cómo es que alguien tan delgado podía pesar tanto? Sí, tenía la armadura puesta, pero no era como si tuviese puesto el traje de Iron Man o algo así.

–Loki, Loki, vamos, de verdad que no te puedo. ¡Loki! – gritó, tratando de despertarlo.

El hombre pareció reaccionar lo suficiente para que dando trompicones por el pequeño living llegase hasta el sofá, se apoyara en el espaldar y volviera a colapsar, esta vez sobre la alfombra, sin que Darcy pudiera hacer nada más que sostener su cabeza para que esta no impactara tan fuerte.

Rápidamente la chica se arrodilló a su lado y apartó el pelo de su cara. Estaba fantasmalmente pálido, mucho más que lo normal.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pensó que lo primero era buscar sus signos vitales. Descubrió un poco su cuello, encontrando marcas moradas de lo que parecían dedos monstruosamente grandes. Se estremeció al pensar en las razones de dichas lesiones y decidió que lo mejor era buscar pulso en sus muñecas.

Como pudo, y quebrándose un par de uñas, le quitó los brazales de oro, que le estorbaban en el proceso y tomó su pulso. ¡Alabados fueran los cursos de primeros auxilios!

Su piel estaba increíblemente helada y su pulso estaba como loco. Podía sentir el latir de las venas bajos sus dedos fácilmente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba así?

Comenzó a angustiarse. Nada en esa situación era normal. ¿Qué hacía Loki en su casa? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado? ¿Por qué buscarla a ella, cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía los mejores médicos?

Se paró del suelo y fue hasta el baño. Sacó la botella de alcohol y la llevó hasta donde yacía el hombre. Volvió a arrodillarse, y mojó un algodón con el líquido, para luego acercarlo a la nariz del desmayado. Nada sucedió. Ni siquiera se movió un poco…

Derrotada, se paró y decidió que tenía que buscar ayuda. Corrió hasta su cuarto, agarró su celular, desconectándolo del cargador, y volvió a la sala mientras buscaba el número del departamento de Jane entre sus contactos. Le dio a marcar, mientras vigilaba a Loki de reojo, cuando algo llamó su atención y cortó la llamada, antes del segundo tono.

La piel de Loki ya no era blanca como la cal, sino que estaba adquiriendo un color grisáceo, que poco a poco se oscureció hasta volverse azul. El pálido rosado al que estaba acostumbrada se desvaneció por completo, así como lo liso y sin mácula de su piel. Pequeñas marcas elevaron su carne, como dibujos hermosos que surcaban su frente, sus mejillas y su mentón.

No pudo dejar de mirar con fascinación la mágica transformación y sin pensarlo siquiera, volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, estiró la mano y lo tocó. De inmediato notó el frío penetrante filtrarse en sus dedos casi hasta quemarlos. Retiró la mano rápidamente, por instinto, pero luego volvió a colocarla sobre su frente, preocupada.

¿Era normal que estuviera tan frío? ¿Y por qué su piel era azul? ¿Por qué tenía esas marcas tan parecidas a la de aquel Jotun que vio en el video? ¿Loki era acaso uno de ellos…?

¡Oh, Dios!

¡Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido. Loki era… adoptado, ese no era un secreto para nadie en S.H.I.E.L.D., pero Thor jamás había pronunciado una palabra sobre _cuán_ adoptado era Loki . Siempre había pensado que era una total exageración su reacción ante el hecho de ser adoptado. ¿Genocidio, dominación mundial? ¡El hombre le había parecido un demente! Pero ahora, si lo pensaba… Loki era de una raza completamente diferente a la de Thor y su familia. No era asgardiano, era un gigante de hielo, el mayor enemigo del que había sido su pueblo. Por supuesto que se volvería loco.

Su vida entera, una vida más larga de lo que le era posible imaginar, había sido una mentira. No podía imaginarse el dolor que la verdad le había causado. Si siempre se había sentido inferior a Thor, si su padre nunca le había dado su favor, era obvio que al enterarse de su verdadero origen perdiera la razón un poco, o quizás mucho.

¡Y no estaba justificándolo! Pero miles de adolescente adoptados buscan formas de revelarse al enterarse de la verdad. Suponía que Loki lo había hecho, pero a escala propia de un dios.

Darcy comenzó a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas. Ahora entendía todo. La forma en la que Loki se veía a sí mismo. El resentimiento hacia su familia, en especial con Thor.

Había vivido una mentira por siglos.

Su vida era una mentira…

Se tomó un par de minutos para respirar antes de tomar el teléfono nuevamente y llamar a Jane. Por mucho que esta nueva verdad sobre Loki explicara muchas cosas y abriera otras miles de interrogantes, lo primero era lo primero, y en la lista de prioridades en ese momento estaba encargarse de la salud de Loki.

–¿Darcy? – respondió Jane extrañada al cabo de unos pocos tonos.

– Jane, necesito ayuda. – empezó la más joven.

– Darcy, creo que tengo un problema aquí y no puedo ayudarte, lo siento.

– ¡No, Jane, por favor, por favor, necesito ayuda! – rogó desesperada. Escuchó cómo Jane suspiraba derrotada y se prometió comprarle uno de esos pasteles que tanto le gustaban a la científica, pero que nunca comía por las calorías y todo eso de lo que ella jamás se preocupaba.

–¡Rápido! ¿Qué pasa? Thor está como loco. Su hermano… Loki desapareció desde el avión que los traía. Se supone que no puede teletransportarse y S.H.I.E.L.D. al completo está de cabeza.

– Loki está conmigo. Por eso te llamaba…

–¿Qué?

– Apareció en mi puerta hace unos minutos. – Le dirigió una mirada al hombre tirado en su alfombra.– Se desmayó y no sé qué hacer.

–¡Thor! –Gritó Jane. La escuchó decirle rápidamente el paradero de Loki y su estado.

–¿Cómo que mi hermano se desmayó? ¿Cómo está? – La voz de Thor estaba francamente preocupada y Darcy sintió algo de lástima por el rubio. Sabía que amaba a su hermano y se preocupaba genuinamente por él y Loki simplemente no era capaz de verlo así.

– No sé, supongo que está realmente agotado. No me alcanzó a decir nada, simplemente colapsó y luego se convirtió en un pitufo.

–¿Está en su forma Jotun? – se alarmó el rubio.

– Sí, hace unos minutos que está así.

– La batalla fue dura y los gigantes de hielo se ensañaron principalmente con él. Lo vi pelear con el actual rey, pero insistió en que estaba bien.

El desconcierto en la voz de Thor era evidente.

– Bueno, supongo que usó parte de su energía vital para transportarse mágicamente. Y eso explica su piel azul, seguro que después de usar esa reserva está agotado– su voz se perdió mientras lo observaba. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia la pared.

–Es lo más probable. Usar su energía vital le quitaría la posibilidad de ocultar su forma Jotun. Déjalo descansar, yo daré aviso a S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre su paradero, para que dejen de buscarle.

– ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué hago? ¿Paños helados o calientes? ¿Con qué limpio sus heridas? ¡Esto sería más fácil si hubieras dicho lo que es tu hermano, Thor! No es algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero con todo ese secretismo ni siquiera sé qué hacer para ayudarle.

–Loki no acepta su forma Jotun…

– Quizás no la acepta porque piensa que los demás no lo harán. – Reflexionó sin pararse a pensar en que sus palabras sonaban como una defensa.–¡Pero basta de esta conversación incomoda! Dime cómo lo ayudo.

–Si está en su forma Jotun el hielo natural de su piel se encargará de bajar la fiebre, si que es la tuvo. Las heridas que tenga cúralas como a cualquier humano. – Darcy murmuró un _Ok_, apenas audible.– Y gracias Darcy, por llamar y preocuparte.

–De nada, grandote.

La comunicación se cortó y Thor con Jane al lado dejó el auricular en la mesita de centro, con demasiado cuidado para ser él.

–No puedo creer que se haya arriesgado así para ir donde Darcy. – La confusión teñía su ronca voz.– Heimdall le dirá a padre lo que pasó y puede que lo quiera en Asgard de vuelta, y sé que esta vez su castigo no será tan simple como estar encerrado día y noche, incluso si madre se opone. Padre no tendrá piedad esta vez, Loki colaboraba con este castigo o su destino en Asgard empeoraría.

– Thor, quizás simplemente necesitaba a Darcy, he visto cómo la mira… – empezó a decir Jane, pero al momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y rectificó.– ¡Y no puedo creer que esté defendiendo a tu hermano!

–No, Jane, no te dejes engañar. –Susurró derrotado.– Esto es algo que hace para demostrarle a Odín que es más poderoso que él, que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Me lo advirtió hace unas semanas, que buscaría la forma de huir. ¡Es una tontería! – Terminó casi gritando.– ¿Por qué usar su energía vital para ir donde Darcy? Va a recuperarse, porque es un hechicero fuerte, pero es una estupidez. Me ha dicho en todos los idiomas que no se va a acercar nuevamente a ella y luego hace esto…

Jane le puso una mano en el hombro y lo acarició. Thor se dio vuelta y abrazó a la mujer. Se sentía paz en los brazos de su mortal, de su amor. Podía imaginarse a Loki necesitando exactamente eso… Quizás sólo quería estar con Darcy y fue un acto reflejo todo eso de transportarse, de todas formas era su forma habitual de ir de un lugar a otro…

… o quizás estaba desafiando los mandatos de Odín a costa de todo, su redención y su seguridad. No sabía qué pensar. Loki ya no era el hermano que conocía y sabía que confiar plenamente en él era un error, pero era un hábito difícil de cambiar en él, el confiar en Loki (aunque fuera sólo un poco) y preocuparse por su bienestar. Tenía demasiado arraigado en su personalidad el ser el hermano mayor.

–Tengo que llamar a Nick Fury y de ser posible lograr que no quiera a Loki en una celda nuevamente.

.

* * *

.

Darcy llevaba un par de horas dormitando sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su sofá. La cabeza de Loki apoyada en sus piernas desnudas. El hombre no se había movido en toda la noche, y no veía ninguna mejora en él, lo que la estaba preocupando de sobremanera. Estaba terriblemente cansada y con la columna adolorida, pero había decidido no moverse de ahí hasta que Loki despertara.

Con un suspiro se acomodó y comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro del hombre sin casi pensarlo. Era suave bajo su mano, a pesar de lo enredado y sucio que estaba después de la batalla, y por alguna razón dejar sus manos deslizarse entre las finas hebras la calmaba un poco.

Pero él seguía sin despertar.

Lo miró atentamente, tratando de ver alguna mejora en su aspecto, pero no tenía manera de comparar esta extraña forma Jotun, con el conocido rostro pálido de Loki, incluso aunque sus facciones eran iguales. ¿Ese era el color saludable de un Jotun? ¿Esas marcas en su rostro eran normales? Porque ella las encontraba fascinantes e incluso hermosas, pero… ¿eran normales?

Recordó al Jotun en el video hace unos pocos días y definitivamente había diferencias entre su rostro y el de Loki. El dios dormido en sus piernas no le parecía espeluznante, más bien… era hermoso. Las marcas que elevaban la piel de su frente eran armónicas con sus facciones, no como la de los otros gigantes que había visto.

¿Cuánto tardaría en despertar?

¿Horas?, ¿días?, ¿meses?

La preocupación la estaba matando. Se había ocupado de sus heridas, quitando partes de su armadura con cuidado, perdiendo otro par de uñas más, y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de descansar un poco. Estaba tan cansada, que pronto estaba durmiendo, con el cuello en una posición incómoda, pero no pensaba moverse de allí.

Pasó media hora antes de que cayera profundamente dormida, y no se percatara de que Loki comenzaba a moverse lentamente, gimiendo un poco al sentir la cabeza como si alguien la hubiera golpeado repetidamente contra Mjolnir.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un nido de rizos castaños cubriendo parcialmente el rostro de Darcy. Por un segundo pensó que había muerto y que su actuación en la batalla había sido lo suficientemente valerosa como para que por un milagro del destino hubiese acabado en el Valhalla. Pero luego de esos primeros segundos admirando a la mujer dormida, comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido.

Los gigantes de hielo. Thrym irrumpiendo en su mente con su magia. El portal abriéndose de la nada. El avión. El sentirte mal. Los recuerdos. El pasillo del edificio de Darcy y finalmente la misma Darcy diciendo su nombre, genuinamente alarmada.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y se había atrevido a acudir a Darcy estando así de débil?

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para utilizar su energía vital para transportarse? Ahora estaría agotado por días y su magia debilitada.

Apretó los puños en un intento de calmarse, y volvió a mirar a Darcy. Roncaba levemente y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Se veía hermosa, y su olor lo rodeaba siendo un bálsamo perfecto para sus molestias.

¡Y esa tonta niña sin vergüenza o cordura alguna había dejado que apoyara su cabeza contra sus piernas desnudas!

Cómo si no bastara para despertar su lujuria la visión de ella usando esa camiseta gigante, que caía por un hombro revelando parte de su profundo escote, así como su clavícula, sino que la suavidad de sus piernas también lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sonrió, sintiendo lástima por él mismo, por lo tonto que sonaba en su propia mente.

Maldita sea, podía ser un tonto por haber ido donde ella, pero era tan obvio el por qué estaba allí. Darcy era la única persona en el mundo que lo recibiría estando vulnerable y lo cuidaría sin preguntar nada, o mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar nada, más bien dicho.

Transportarse hasta allí no era más que un reflejo del anhelo por esos días en los que ella cuidó de él. Esos días que habían sido el inicio de toda esa locura…

_Llevaba todo el día escuchando los pasos de alguien a su alrededor. Una música extraña, que jamás había oído inundaba sus oídos, así como un canto fuera de tono. _

_Un paño húmedo y helado descansaba sobre su frente, aliviando el dolor de cabeza. _

_Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco y una lámpara. Apartó los ojos de la molesta luz, para encontrarse con las piernas desnudas de mujer caminando de aquí para allá. Levantó la vista lentamente, descubriendo a una muchacha joven usando lo que parecía un vestido corto bastante feo y sin forma. La chica estaba limpiando lo que parecía una caja plana de color negro brillante. _

_¿Esta era otra de las torturas de Thanos? _

_Ya había aceptado su trato, ¿por qué seguir jugando con él?. Le entregaría el Tesseract y él obtendría el dominio de la tierra. Realmente no le importaba ese reino, pero era un principio. Un reino a la vez y pronto estaría sentado en el trono de Asgard. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo solo, pero Thanos había sido demandante en sus enseñanzas y órdenes. _

_– ¿Quién eres? – su voz sonó rasposa cuando la usó. _

_–¡Oh, Dios mío! – gritó la chica. Se giró para mirarlo y por un segundo se dejó estar impactado con lo bonita que era, a pesar de que llevaba el pelo recogido sin gracia sobre la cabeza y estaba usando unos extraños cristales delante de sus ojos azules. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquier diosa de Asgard. – ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! _

_– He preguntado quién eres, mujer. _

_– ¿Mujer? ¿Qué es esto, el regreso a la pre–historia? – Se indignó. – Me llamo Darcy. _

_– ¿Qué reino es este? ¿Es Midgard? – preguntó rogando internamente que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y realmente pudiese añadir un nuevo pasadizo secreto a su lista._

_– Es Nuevo México, pero a juzgar por tus ropas creo que eres de Asgard, así que… ¿Le dicen Midgard a la Tierra? _

_– La preciosa Tierra… – dijo con sarcasmo, antes de caer en la cuenta de que ella sabía de Asgard. Los midgardianos no sabían de ellos, o al menos no creían que fueran más que mitos.– ¿Cómo sabes de Asgard? _

_– Espera, espera, amigo… Haces muchas preguntas y yo soy la que necesita preguntar. – Al ver que guardaba silencio, continuó.– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en la Tierra y por qué parece que te ha aplastado un camión? _

_– Soy Loki de Asgard… _

_– ¿Loki? ¿El que trató de matar a Thor? – Ella parecía asustada de pronto.– Oh, amigo… sí que me metí en problemas… maldita sea… ¿Dónde dejé mi taser? _

_– ¿Conoces a Thor? _

_– ¡Claro que conozco a Thor y tú trataste de matarlo! – dijo casi gritando, mientras buscaba algo en una bolsa de tela con extraños dibujos. De pronto, sacó una cosa plástica y lo apuntó con ella.– ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi departamento y te olvides de mi rostro! ¡Usé esto en Thor y si a él lo desmayé a ti seguro que también! _

_– ¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Sabes quién soy? – Se trató de parar, pero las fuerzas le flaquearon. _

_Jadeando, volvió a intentarlo, mientras Darcy lo observaba dudosa. _

_Cuando lo había encontrado, luego de tener que devolverse a buscar una de las radios que había dejado olvidada en la roca donde había estado sentada, en medio del desierto, mientras Jane esperaba quien sabe qué fenómeno atmosférico, había pensado que con esas ropas debía de conocer a Thor, y que podría saber algo sobre el por qué Thor no había vuelto a buscar a Jane, pero jamás había siquiera imaginado que estaba llevando a su casa a su hermano el psicópata. Sin embargo ahora, bueno, ahora le daba un poco de pena. _

_– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó muy a su pesar. Psicópata o no, el hombre parecía en muy mal estado. Tenía ojeras, algunas laceraciones en la frente y el cuerpo y el cabello negro completamente hecho un lío. Cuando lo había ayudado a acostarse en su sofá, dos días atrás, había estado hirviendo en fiebre y mascullando palabras en un idioma desconocido. _

_– No te interesa… _

_– ¡Te he cuidado por dos días completos! – Le reclamó, aun apuntándolo con el arma, por precaución.– Te he bajado la fiebre y te he logrado dar algo de comida. Además curé unas heridas bastante feas que tenías, así que merezco saber qué te pasó. _

_La descripción de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, hizo que un peso se formara en su estómago. _

_– Tuve un desacuerdo con alguien más poderoso que yo… _

_– ¿Te torturó? – él no contestó. – Ok, tema delicado, lo entiendo. _

_– No te molestaré más, Darcy. – buscó la salida y se encaminó hacia ella. De todas formas, ella era una simple mortal y además amiga de Thor. No necesitaba a un ser como ella cerca de sí. _

_– Espera.– Ella lo agarró por el brazo, descartando la pistola sobre la mesa. – No estás bien, deberías quedarte. _

_– No sabes lo que dices, mortal. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? – comenzó a sentirse mareado nuevamente y se afirmó del pomo de la puerta._

_– Puedes tener información sobre Thor y en ese estado, realmente no me das ni un poquito de miedo, además… _

_Nunca supo por qué ella lo dejó quedarse en su pequeño departamento en Nuevo México, porque se desmayó justo en ese momento, pero cuando volvió a despertar ella tenía preparada una comida de aspecto muy raro para él, y nuevos vendajes cubrían sus heridas. _

Un pequeño gemido de dolor hizo que abandonara el recuerdo.

Se incorporó, mientras ella abría los ojos.

–¡Hey, despertaste! - saludó.

– Así parece…

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, mientras Darcy se masajeaba el cuello y se estiraba. Loki simplemente la observó. Había algo íntimo en toda esa escena, con ella apenas vestida y estirando sus músculos agarrotados, como tantas veces hizo delante de él antes.

–Deberías haberme dicho que te convertías en un pitufo – comentó ella de pronto, pensando en que mejor no decía nada sobre el hecho de que sus eran rojos como la sangre.

–¿Qué?

– Estás azul, me haces acordar a los pitufos. – explicó.

–Irónico – fue lo único que respondió, mientras fruncía el ceño ante sus manos azules. Un gesto de asco se formó en su rostro antes de que lentamente el rosado pálido comenzara a cubrir su verdadera piel. Ah… su magia estaba de vuelta.

–¿Sabes lo que son los pitufos?

_Sí, tú no dejaste de molestarme con eso la primera vez que te mostré mi forma real._

–Estoy familiarizado con la cultura midgardiana, ya te lo había dicho.

– Ajá… ¿Irónico por qué? – inquirió.

– Gigantes de hielo no es simplemente un nombre sin sentido. – Decidió que lo mejor era hablar, o ella no pararía de preguntar jamás.– Me llamaste un pitufo por el color de mi piel, ellos me llamarían así por mi tamaño.

– ¿Quieres decir que son… gigantes, gitantes? ¿Cómo pie grande o algo así? – Se paró del suelo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.– ¡Oh, vamos, te ayudé a caminar, o más bien arrastrarte hasta aquí, puedo ayudarte a ponerte en pie!

Loki rodó los ojos, y se paró solo. Darcy le sacó la lengua.

– Pie grande no se ajusta a la descripción de un gigante de hielo, pero sí. Tres metros de altura o más, en promedio.

– Wow – se tomó un momento para juntar sus hombros y suspiró con nostalgia al ver que apenas le llegaba al hombro. Luego se puso de puntillas y volvió a suspirar – ¡Soy una enana! – Se quejó.– Tu altura está muy bien, eres muy alto.

– No lo suficiente para mi especie. – La amargura y el odio se mezclaron en su voz.

– ¿Por eso… te criaste en Asgard? – preguntó en un susurro, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el brazo del sofá. Loki tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus piernas.

¡Por los nueve reinos! Era mucho más fácil mantenerse alejado de cualquier pensamiento lujurioso sobre Darcy mientras estaba usando todas las capas de ropa que solía vestir para ocultarse de las miradas, pero así, usando sólo una camiseta… Era una tortura.

– Esta no es una conversación que desee tener.– Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pensando que la mejor opción que tenía era huir.– Me iré. Gracias por todo, Darce.

–¿Darce? – Fue su turno de levantar una ceja.– Así sólo me han llamado un puñado de personas y todos son mis amigos. ¿Somos amigos ahora?

–Yo no tengo amigos. – Contestó rápidamente, deteniéndose muy a su pesar.

– Pero puedo ser la primera, ¿no?

–No, no necesito amigos. Además, ¿por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

– Porque mientras dormías, estuve pensando que, para aparecerte así como si nada en mi casa, estando herido y débil, tienes que tenerme confianza. Y, como punto extra, nos llevamos bien.

–¿Eso crees? ¿Nos llevamos bien o sólo estoy tratando de que confíes en mí para usarte?

–¿Usarme, cómo? ¡No soy importante en esa agencia! Llevar el café y transcribir notas no me hace una agente, me hace ser un junior, alguien que no tiene ningún talento especial y está ahí sólo porque sabe demasiado.

– Y tu insignificancia te hace pensar que podemos ser amigos.

–Voy a ignorar tu insulto, sólo en pos de mi punto. – Dijo desafiante.– ¿Por qué venir donde mí? Eres el único que ha confiado en mí. Me dejaste verte herido y vulnerable.

– No confío en ti. – mintió sintiendo como la falsedad de esa afirmación le quemaba su famosa lengua de plata.– Eres una humana común y no representas ningún peligro para mí, por eso vine hasta acá. Sin pensarlo, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría cometido este error.

– Tengo un taser y no dudé en usarlo en Thor, mucho menos en ti. Inofensiva no soy.

–Y yo soy peligroso.

– Es lo de menos, soy amiga de Bruce, si me haces algo, él se encargará. Además, creo que mi ataque de histeria por no saber cómo ayudarte demuestra que no me importan tus crímenes. Sé que destrozaste la ciudad y que mucha gente murió, pero todo los vengadores tienen tejado de vidrio, y aún así todos también han tenido su segunda oportunidad, déjame ayudarte con eso.

–No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. – Dijo, aunque ya no tenía claro si eso era cierto. – Aún siento que hay un veneno que corre en mí cuando veo a Thor. ¡Él fue mi hermano por siglos y ahora… siento que no soporto su presencia! Aún quiero demostrarle a Odín que soy mejor que él, mejor que cualquier asgardiano y que puedo gobernar. Y… aún odio a la raza de monstruos que me despreció, quiero demostrarles que soy mejor que todos ellos y destruirlos, por eso he aceptado sin rechistar cada estúpida orden. ¿Esa es la clase de amigo que quieres?

_Ese es el hombre que soy y que jamás he entendido por qué me amaste… _

–Creo que el problema es que te odias a ti mismo. – Rebatió, con lágrimas en los ojos que se negó a derramar.– Te hace falta un amigo, alguien que te muestre que no eres tan malo como crees que eres.

–No sabes de lo que hablas.

– Claro que sí. Puedo verte más allá de esa máscara, Loki. No sé por qué. No sé muy bien tampoco si sólo estoy volviéndome loca, pero sé que no eres malo realmente. Supongo que has sufrido mucho y lo entiendo.

– Por favor, sólo cállate. – le pidió en tono duro.

–¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien confíe en ti y tu devolver esa confianza?

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

Darcy corrió y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Natasha y Clint. La pelirroja levantó una ceja al ver el atuendo de Darcy y luego dirigió sus ojos a Loki, quien no tenía puesta su armadura al completo. Darcy pudo ver cómo su mente juntaba la evidencia poco a poco y elaboraba la conclusión equivocada. No obstante, la mujer mantuvo la compostura propia de una agente entrenada.

–Tengo órdenes de llevarlos a ambos hasta S.H.I.E.L.D. Vístete, Darcy – Dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Se extrañó.

– Colaboración con un prófugo. – Ojo de águila miró a Loki con desprecio.

Darcy miró a Loki con desconcierto, mientras él miraba a Clint con él mismo deprecio. Volvió la vista a Natasha.

–Esto es ridículo, Loki está colaborando con ustedes.

–Darcy, te aconsejo que te vistas y nos apuremos.

– Darcy, haz lo que la agente Romanoff dice. – Le advirtió Loki.

Resistiendo la necesidad de seguir rebatiendo y siguiendo las instrucciones de la Viuda Negra, Darcy fue hasta su cuarto y se cambió de ropa. Cuando salió, Loki volvía a lucir su armadura completamente puesta.

Ambos fueron encaminados por los dos agentes hasta un auto negro de vidrios polarizados y fueron trasladados hasta el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D.

.

* * *

.

Loki miró las paredes de vidrio frente a él. Esto empezaba a convertirse en una constante en su vida. Celdas y paredes transparentes. Odín y S.H.I.E.L.D. tendrían que aprender algo sobre privacidad para la construcción de prisiones.

–Y aquí estamos nuevamente. – Dijo a modo de saludo cuando Nick Fury entró acompañado de Thor.

– ¿Qué estabas pensando, Loki? – Thor parecía verdaderamente enojado.

– Hola, hermano. Me encuentro bien, gracias.– Ironizó. – Una celda tan acogedora como falta de privacidad.

– ¿Crees que estoy para juegos ahora?

– Oh, no… por supuesto que no. Eres el protector de la preciosa tierra y tu hermanito un criminal, lo juegos se acabaron hace mucho para ti, ¿no? – torció la realidad para molestarlo y vio con satisfacción cómo sus esfuerzos daban frutos.

– Padre ya debe estar enterado de lo que pasó. Si considera que violaste tu castigo enviará a alguien a buscarte, dame algo con lo que defenderte. – decidió que ser sincero con Loki e ignorar sus provocaciones era lo mejor.– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste para burlar el brazalete?

– Usé mi energía vital. No recomendable, realmente. Me deja un poco cansado. – Se sentó, como apoyado su punto.

– Basta de charla.– Interrumpió Fury.– Quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó. Los cómo y los por qué escapaste de la custodia de Thor.

– ¿Es que ustedes ya no armaron el mapa completo? ¿No huí para confraternizar con una interna insignificante y planear mi próximo ataque contra la tierra con su ayuda? – Ridiculizó la situación.

– La señorita Lewis está siendo interrogada en este mismo momento, también. Así que más te vale empezar a hablar ahora.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que está siendo interrogada? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Se paró furioso y golpeó el vidrio.

– Estoy teniendo esta conversación a puertas cerradas y sin nadie vigilando porque Thor me lo ha pedido y sus servicios a la tierra han sido de gran valor, pero quiero la verdad y nada más que la verdad ahora, Loki.– Le advirtió Nick, mirándolo con su ojo de forma dura.– Hace dos años no cuestioné nada de lo que vi en esos videos y no lo cuestioné tampoco a tu llegada, pero esto es sospechoso. Thor nos dijo que no te podía transportar mágicamente por esa correa en tu brazo y ayer desapareces de la nada. ¡Y estás con Darcy Lewis! ¿Curioso no? ¿Qué sabe la chica y cómo te ha ayudado?

–Darcy no sabe nada de física o magia como para ser capaz de ayudarme en ninguna forma.

– Mientes, eres profesional en eso.

–Un profesional no hubiera cometido un error tan estúpido.– Se dio la vuelta y suspirando, decidió ser sincero, por una vez en su vida. – De acuerdo, diré la verdad. Lancen sus preguntas.

Poco a poco narró todo lo acontecido en la batalla. El ataque de Thrym físico y mental y la debilidad que lo consumía, así como que sus pensamientos no podía controlarlos. Expresó, todo lo dignamente que pudo, su desconfianza de estar así de vulnerable con los que consideraba sus enemigos, y cómo sin pensar usó su energía vital para transportarse, lo que lo dejó completamente agotado y sin magia.

Luego de una hora de interrogatorio, Nick lo dejó salir de la celda con la advertencia de si volvía a desaparecer no tendría tanta consideración.

–Una cosa más– llamó la atención de Nick.– Necesito los videos de la pelea de ayer. Creo que podemos adelantarnos a los ataques, si mi teoría es cierta.

– ¿De qué teoría hablas?

– Estaba un poco ocupado tratando de respirar, pero no vi a ningún gigante conjurar el portal. Creo que, como cualquier puerta intergaláctica, se abre desde dos lados. Con ciertas lecturas podría adelantar por minutos u horas, donde se abrirá el siguiente portal.

– Habla con Tony y que él te proporcione con JARVIS todo lo que necesites.

– Espere, esto no es gratis. – le advirtió.

– ¿Crees que estás en la posición de pedir algo?

– Debo hacer el intento, ¿no? – Nick esperó, con los brazos cruzados.– Quiero que suelten a Darcy ahora mismo. Ella no recuerda nada sobre nosotros y es una persona de fiar. Además, necesito que me asista, lo mismo que la señorita Foster. Su conocimiento y sus instrumentos me serán de ayuda.

Nick pareció debatirse entre volver a encerrar a Loki, esta vez con una camisa de fuerza o aceptar su propuesta, pero… para ser sinceros, el dios de las mentiras es quien más había ayudado con esa misión, y perder su ayuda sabía que haría que la tierra perdiera su oportunidad de salvarse, por lo que aceptó.

.

* * *

.

–Natasha, no sé nada. – gimió Darcy por enésima vez en esa hora.– ¡Vamos, eres aterradora cuando quieres y ahora lo estás siendo! Creí que éramos amigas.

La pelirroja odiaba tener que estar interrogando a Darcy. Sabía que la muchacha era inocente. Era imposible que alguien tan vivaz y lleno de luz como ella fuese capaz de colaborar con Loki para cualquier plan que este tuviera. Lo más probable es que ella simplemente estuviese siendo buena persona al encargarse de sus heridas.

–Lo siento, Darcy. – Se disculpó sinceramente.– Colaboraste con Loki sin ninguna supervisión, eso te hace sospechosa de traición.

–¿Qué querías que hiciera? Loki simplemente apareció en mi casa. Me dio un susto de muerte, estaba todo herido y de pronto era azul. ¡Azul, Tasha! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era un gigante de hielo! ¡Y llamé a Jane! Y Thor sabía que yo estaba con él.

– Hay una cosa que debes comprender, Darcy: Loki no es de fiar y cualquier que se asocie con él se verá arrastrado por sus crímenes, y ahora te has asociado públicamente con él.

–¿Entonces por qué Tony no está aquí? ¡Juegan ajedrez juntos, por el amor de dios! ¡Yo no sé cómo Loki llegó a mi casa! No es como si fuéramos Pinky y Cerebro y tratásemos de conquistar el mundo cada noche.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios de abrió en ese momento. Nick Fury, con Loki detrás de él, aparecieron en la sala.

–Señorita Darcy, puede irse. Pero recuerde, cualquier conducta sospechosa, volverá aquí – dijo el director.

–¡Gracias! – suspiró tranquila al fin y fue hasta el hombre y lo abrazó efusivamente. La cara de Fury no tenía precio. Loki tuvo que abstenerse de reír, y le fue fácil cuando la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos, también.

– ¿Hiciste que me soltaran? – preguntó con la cara apoyada en su pecho.

– No hiciste nada malo. Y ahora sueltamente – La chica así lo hizo. Le sonrió como disculpa y luego trató de no salir corriendo de ahí, pensando que podían cambiar de opinión y volverla a encerrar.

– La señorita Foster ya está siendo informada de su parte en esta misión, es mejor que vayas ahora mismo a trabajar.– Le advirtió antes de dar la vuelta y enfilar por el mismo pasillo que Darcy había recorrido.

Loki decidió que lo mejor era seguir sus instrucciones, por lo que girándose comenzó a caminar siguiendo los pasos del director.

–Creí que estabas de acuerdo con que el amor es para niños. – dijo de pronto la voz de Natasha. Había olvidado que la mujer estaba ahí. Se giró para verla. Estaba apoyada contra el dintel de la puerta y lo miraba seriamente.

–No se equivoque agente Romanoff, usted llegó a esa conclusión sola y no quise sacarla de su patético error. El amor es complicado y doloroso en niveles que incluso el más frío y calculador de los hombres encontraría agobiante.

– Mantente alejado de ella. –Le advirtió.– No sé qué está pasando entre ustedes dos, pero Darcy es una buena persona y no merece que la metas en estos sucios juegos tuyos.

–Tengo claro quien es la señorita Lewis, ella no es ni una mentirosa ni una asesina, como todos nosotros. Sé que no pertenece a este mundo en el que nos movemos usted y yo, pero tampoco es una niña tonta o ingenua, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace y para quien trabaja.

–¿Y por eso vas hacia ella como una polilla hacia la luz?

– Señorita Romanoff, le aconsejo que no se meta en esto. Porque aunque admiro su talento con las palabras, no va a hacerme hablar de más, no esta vez. – comentó recordando brevemente la forma en la que ella había jugado con sus palabras para sacarle la verdad sobre sus planes.

–No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero si realmente puedes querer a alguien aléjate de ella. Deja que sea feliz con Steve, ellos estaban empezando algo y él es un buen hombre. Nunca ha hecho nada sin la convicción de que es lo correcto. Puede ser un soldado y tener las manos tan sucias como cualquiera de nosotros, pero aun así es mejor persona.

Loki la miró largos segundos, debatiéndose entre golpearla contra la pared o insultarla como dos años atrás. Sabía que ninguna de las dos lo llevaría por buen camino, acababa de salir de una celda y no quería volver a ella por un arrebato. Aunque le costara admitirlo, empezaba a disfrutar de la vida en la tierra. Sí, definitvamente, sus estándares habían bajado después de dos años encerrado, sin ver la luz del sol y comiendo comidas nada dignas de él y que apenas podía tragar.

–No se meta en cosas que no comprende. – Advirtió y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

.

* * *

.

Se sentía estúpida cargando una fuente con comida, pero no podía evitar sentir un sincero agradecimiento hacia Loki por lo que había hecho esa mañana. Está bien, él era el principal culpable de todo el enredo, pero también la había sacado de él y lo menos que podía hacer era demostrarle que no eran simples palabras lo que había expresado en su departamento.

Quería ser su amiga y no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo. Por eso, cuando Jane le había dado la tarde libre, porque al parecer cuidar de un dios desmayado y ser interrogada por Natasha la habían dejado más atolondrada que de costumbre, decidió que dormiría hasta el anochecer y luego iría donde Loki, disgustase a quien le disgustase.

Preparó tacos, una gran cantidad recordando las cantidades de comida que era capaz de ingerir Thor, y caminó con la bandeja precariamente equilibrada hasta el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D. Recibió un par de miradas extrañadas, pero no les hizo caso.

Entró al ascensor y por primera vez oprimió el botón del último piso. Esperó paciente hasta llegar y luego, armándose de valor, se paró frente a la única puerta y golpeó con un poco más de fuerza de la que quería. Estaba sacudiendo su mano, intentando aliviar el dolor de sus nudillos, cuando esta se abrió.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Loki no llevaba su armadura, ni sus ropas de siempre. Vestía unos pantalones negros de una tela que no podía identificar y una simple camiseta verde de manga larga. Tampoco llevaba zapatos.

– Traje comida.

– Tengo comida suficiente, gracias – iba a cerrar, pero ella puso el pie para impedirlo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú llegas y entras a mi casa y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? ¿Tienes un ejército escondido en el baño, o algo que yo no pueda ver?

– No, pero no necesito compañía.– le aseguró.

–¿Y qué haces cuando estás aquí encerrado? – Preguntó.

–¿A qué te refieres?

– Ya sabes, un pasatiempo.

– Leer e Internet, principalmente. No es como que pueda salir a la calle.

–Sobre todo porque tu traje de salida es algo llamativo, los cuernitos y todo eso. – Bromeó.– ¡Vamos! Tengo comida mexicana hecha por mí y una selección de las mejores películas y series. Nos llevará más que una noche verlas todas, pero por algo se empieza.

Loki suspiró pesadamente, antes de mandar todo al diablo y dejarla pasar. La chica sonrió ampliamente, antes de entrar como un torbellino de hiperactividad.

.

* * *

.

A mundos de distancia, Thanos sonreía perversamente ante las imágenes que Thrym proyectaba en su mente.

El cariño infantil que Loki tenía por su madre. La devoción que demostraban sus pensamientos por esa humana insignificante. El cariño enterrado bajo el rencor y la envidia que le producía su hermano. La desesperación por la aceptación de su padre…

Oh, estúpido y sentimental Loki…

Apenas podía creer la estupidez del hombre. Sabía que sus ambiciones eran infantiles, pero lo que estaba viendo era francamente patético, y completamente útil para su venganza.

Loki iba a rogar por algo tan dulce como el dolor cuando acabase con todo lo que le importaba en el mundo…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les guste y me den sus comentarios, no sean malas y dense el tiempo de decir algo a esta fickera que siempre agradece sus palabras y contesta por cualquier duda que tengan. Además, no he tenido la mejor de las semanas y sus comentarios seguro me hacen sentir mejor.**

**Próximo capítulo no les puedo asegurar que lo tenga la semana que sigue, porque estoy muy ocupada arreglando todo para irme a estudiar a otra ciudad, pero estén atentas por si ocurre un milagro. **

**Y eso es todo. Besos y abrazos, queridos lectores! Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Triana C **

**PS: He escrito un OS Darcy/Loki, llamado "Rule the world", con una temática y planteamiento de personajes diferente. Una Darcy oscura y un Loki dispuesto a conquistar el mundo como sea. Si les interesa, les juro que no se arrepentirán de haber dado una oportunidad a la historia.**

**PS 2: ¿Alguien ve The Walking Dead? Escribí un pequeño OS llamado "Good People" sobre el último episodio de la serie "Alone". **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **

* * *

_Rodearé con mis manos tu cuello, tan fuerte con amor, amor…_

**_– Up in the air – 30 Seconds to Mars –_**

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde, Loki simplemente ya no luchaba contra la familiaridad con la que Darcy lo trataba. No había forma de pararla en su empeño por ser su amiga, incluso si la mayoría de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. pensaba que estaba loca, por lo que simplemente la dejó ser. ¡Y maldita sea, vaya que trató de ser cortante, de no seguir sus bromas, pero fue imposible!

Es más, en ese mismo momento la tenía sentada al lado suyo, en una reunión que detallaba cada uno de los movimientos que habían hecho para detener las intrusiones a la tierra a través de los portales.

Jane, quien estaba siendo observada por Thor con una sonrisa de orgullo, estaba hablando de los artefactos que estaban construyendo con la ayuda de Tony, y que permitían de forma más rápida cerrar los portales, ya que aunque habían logrado cerrar varios a tiempo, siempre habían tenido un par de gigantes de hielo que detener antes de tener completo éxito.

Un papel se deslizó frente a sus ojos.

_¿Cuánto crees que dure esto? ¡Me aburro! _

_No lo sé… –_Escribió y la pasó hacia Darcy, de vuelta.

_¿Qué veremos esta noche? Estaba pensando que aún no ves Sherlock y eso es pecado. _

Loki captó la mirada intrigada de Tony cuando levantó la vista del papel, con una sonrisa. Se puso serio rápidamente y garabateó una respuesta rápida.

_Ya leí Sherlock Holmes, interesante personaje… ¿Por qué querría ver la película? _

Darcy resopló audiblemente y Fury la miró de inmediato.

–¿Algún aporte, señorita Lewis?

– No, ninguno – dijo con descaro y volvió a escribir algo en el papel.

_¡Es una serie! ¡Tenemos que verla, es realmente brillante! _

Loki rodó los ojos e iba a contestar cuando la voz de Thor lo sacó por completo de su burbuja.

–Estaba pensando que debo ir a Asgard y ver qué puedo averiguar sobre lo que está sucediendo con los gigantes de hielo.

– ¿Por qué harías una estupidez como esa? – Estalló, llamando la atención de todos.– ¿Tus amiguitos no estarían acá, metiendo sus narices donde no les llaman si Heimdall hubiera visto algo? Aunque bueno, no creo que a nadie le importe mucho este reino en Asgard, como para cuidarlo especialmente, después de todo me enviaron aquí como castigo. Casi como si fuese un calabozo…

Thor ignoró las palabras de Loki y continuó. Sabía que lo mejor era no seguir los juegos de Loki cuando se ponía así. Ya más tarde trataría de hablar con él.

– Pero puedo hacer que dirija sus ojos hasta Jotunheim y Sif y los tres guerreros pueden averiguar algunas cosas extras.

– No suena como una mala idea, excepto porque no habrá nadie aquí que custodie a Loki. - Steve parecía algo preocupado.

– No necesito una niñera – gruñó.

– Un poco de confianza con cuernitos – interrumpió Tony. Loki alzó una ceja ante el apodo.– Seguro que no se vuelve todo psicópata por un par de días en donde no tenga carcelero.

A pesar de la desconfianza, Thor finalmente iría a Asgard por un par de días a ver qué podía averiguar y la tarde encontró a Loki esperando a que Darcy apareciera en su departamento.

La chica hacía acto de presencia en su puerta cada tarde, se sacaba los zapatos dejándolos tirados en cualquier parte y asaltaba su despensa, para luego obligarlo a sentarse en el sofá y ver una película o capítulos y más capítulos de tantas series como podía aguantar sin irse quedando dormida poco a poco.

– ¡No importa cuántas veces vea eso, siempre lloraré! – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa a cuadros.

La gran pantalla plana, que Darcy seguía diciendo que algún día robaría, estaba proyectando el final de temporada de una de las series favoritas de la chica y que Loki había tenido que fingir que no conocía.

– Eres la humana más rara que he conocido. – comentó negando con la cabeza. Debería estar acostumbrado a que ella tuviera esas reacciones, a que gritara enojada con los personajes, a que llorara cuando su personaje favorito moría o que riera escandalosamente con las bromas, pero siempre era divertido verla reaccionar así de espontáneamente a todo. –Son actores, no es la vida real.

– ¡Oh, cállate! Me gusta vivir mis programas… Llámame sentimental o infantil, pero nunca hago nada a medias. ¡Oh! Y mañana no te salvas de Sherlock. – comentó estirándose y moviendo sus hombros con pereza, antes de levantarse y ordenar los platos que habían usado.

La chica cargó los platos y comenzó a lavarlos, mientras cantaba una canción pop. Llevaba días viendo como la chica repetía esta rutina. Recordaba que Darcy era fanática del lavavajillas cuando había vivido con ella, pues odiaba lavar platos manualmente.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó mirándola apoyado desde la puerta.– ¿Sabes que hay un lavavajillas perfectamente funcional allí?

– Sí, pero me gusta el agua helada. – Soltó un suspiro de felicidad.– Se siente bien. Soy algo así como una fans del invierno. Ventanas heladas, nieve y agua congelada.

Loki la miró sintiéndose preocupado de pronto. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su magia lo guiara hasta el lugar de la mente de Darcy donde había encerrado todas sus memorias juntos. Todo seguía perfectamente sellado…

¿Qué significaba entonces ese cambio de hábitos?

Quizás debería intentar, por enésima vez, alejarla. Tratar de que entrara en razón y no fuera más donde él.

– ¿No sientes que pasas demasiado tiempo aquí? – preguntó de pronto.

– No, para nada. Somos amigos, ¿no?

– Pero tienes otros amigos. Nunca me dijiste qué pasó con Steve Rogers, finalmente.

– ¡Uf! Deberías ser el dios de los cotilleos – enjuagó un par de platos y suspiró.– Steve no es para mí. Lo dejamos por la paz, y realmente con un casi beso las cosas están algo tensas.

– Me estás usando, entonces. – bromeó. – Pagarás por eso un día.

– Oh, sí… Es lo que hago, ¿no te habían dicho? – De pronto parecía algo deprimida.– Bueno, al menos es lo que sé que están diciendo de mí.

No pudo preguntar más sobre ello, ya que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que Darcy saltara, salpicando agua por todo el lugar. Loki negó con la cabeza, quizás por enésima vez en toda la noche y fue hasta la puerta. Darcy lo vio mirar por el ojo de la puerta y soltar una sarta de palabras en un idioma desconocido. Supuso que estaba maldiciendo en su lengua natal y supo de inmediato quien estaba detrás de la puerta: Thor.

Loki abrió la puerta y Thor entró rápidamente. Darcy rió ante la escena. Era como si Thor supiera que Loki iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y que sólo había abierto para tener la satisfacción de ver su rostro cuando le echara.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– Nada me gustaría más, pero estoy ocupado.

– De hecho, creo que yo me tendría que ir. - anunció ganándose una mirada de reproche.

– Tú te quedas donde estás.

– Ok, papá – murmuró, pero de todas formas fue hasta el sofá y se puso los zapatos, mientras Thor y Loki hablaban en la puerta.

– Me iré a Asgard a primera hora.

– ¿Quieres que te desee suerte? ¿Que llore por tu partida? – el sarcasmo era casi venenoso en su voz.

– No, no espero eso. – Reconoció.– Sólo quería que supieras que sé por qué no estás de acuerdo con que vaya, y que tengas fe en que no importa lo que padre diga, no permitiré que vuelvas a las celdas. Estás siendo de ayuda aquí y creo que mereces un voto de confianza más.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido por completo.

– Eres mi hermano, -continuó el rubio,- y sé que estás intentando hacer las cosas bien.

– No soy ningún héroe estúpido, si es lo que estás tratando de decir. Tampoco me convertiré en uno.

– Lo sé, pero también sé que eres capaz de querer y de ser mejor – envió una significativa mirada a la chica que estaba colocándose su chaqueta.

– ¡Me iré! ¿Me acompañas, grandote? – preguntó a Thor.

– Por supuesto, Darcy. Jane me mata si le pasa algo a su mejor amiga. – Darcy rió un poco antes de girarse hacia Loki.

– ¡Adiós, travesuras! – se colgó de su cuello brevemente y luego enfiló por el pasillo. Thor iba a seguirla, cuando Loki lo afirmó por el brazo.

– Cuídala, un solo rasguño y te juro que te mato. – advirtió con los dientes apretados.

– ¿Amenazas así a todos los que la acompañan hasta su casa? – preguntó con diversión.

– Peor, pero no lo recuerdan una vez ella está en su casa – le sonrió con burla antes de entrar.

El silencio no era el estado normal de Darcy, pero normalmente el recorrido hasta su casa lo hacía en taxi y trataba de convencerse de que pasaba tiempo con Loki porque le había prometido ser su amiga, y no porque empezara a sentirse ridículamente atraída hacia él.

Llevaban dos cuadras caminando en silencio, cuando Thor habló de pronto.

–¿Por qué insistes en pasar tiempo con Loki? – preguntó Thor sin poder contenerse.

–¿En serio me preguntas eso, musculoso? – Preguntó de vuelta.– Tú lo conoces más que yo, debería parecerte obvio.

– ¿No le tienes miedo? – después de todo, fuera cual fuera el vínculo que los unía ella no lo recordaba, sino que sabía lo que todos sobre su hermano: muerte y caos.

– Vamos, tuve gatos más molestos y agresivos de lo que es él. – Sonrió.– Hablando en serio. Me cae bien, soporta mis bromas y que invada su espacio. Es divertido y últimamente hace bromas en el laboratorio. Además, nadie jamás había aguantado una de mis maratones de películas. ¡Jane las odia! Y a Steve hay que explicarle tantas cosas. Loki parece que se tragó un diccionario de términos actuales, lo cual puede ser… ¡¿Sabías que es capaz de leer libros de 500 hojas en tres horas y 10 minutos?! ¡Hombre, eso es velocidad lectora!

Thor la miró, sintiéndose mareado. Se preguntó cuántas tazas de café había ingerido para estar así, y cómo era posible que Loki aguantara su diatriba constante. Justamente su hermano, quien se quejaba siempre de que él y sus amigos no lo dejaban leer o concentrarse en sus hechizos. Era un misterio para él, cómo es que sus personalidades parecían calzar tan bien cuando los veía juntos.

–A Loki siempre le ha gustado leer demasiado. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

– Lo sé, vive diciéndome que los autores midgardianos son basura al lado de los de Asgard. – Rodó los ojos.– Pero, claro, los sigue leyendo… Algún día admitirá que le han gustado varios de los que le recomendé.

La chica parecía tan feliz y tranquila hablando de Loki, que Thor se comenzó a sentir incómodo y el conocido remordimiento que lo llenaba cada vez que veía a Darcy asaltó una vez más. Se sentía dividido entre lo era correcto y su lealtad con su hermano. Sabía que la chica tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad, pero durante dos años había pensado que lo mejor era que ella siguiera sin recuerdos de Loki. Este era su hermano, y aunque por dos años había tratado de no pensar en él de esa forma por sus acciones, ahora podía comenzar a ver a su antigua personalidad saliendo poco a poco. Su relación era cordial, pero seguía en muy malos términos y sentía que le debía ese favor, el favor de mentir por él, de guardar silencio, pero era tan difícil cuando veía la confianza y el verdadero afecto con el que Darcy hablaba de su hermano.

– Gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Torturarlo cada noche? – Bromeó.– Aunque creo que es un poco masoquista, porque si no le gustara mi presencia ya sabría que no tiene que abrirme la puerta y ya. O me podría alejar con magia.

– Le agradas… – afirmó. _Creo que de verdad te ama… _agregó en su mente. – Le haces bien.

– Le estoy devolviendo su confianza, ¿sabes? – Soltó un suspiro.– Él confió en mí cuando fue todo herido y azul a mi casa. Ahora me toca a mí confiar en él. Siento que es lo correcto.

Y lo correcto es que Loki dejara de engañarla. Que él dejara de engañarla… ¿Cómo hacía Loki para poder mentir con tanta soltura? Jamás había pensado que el talento de Loki con las palabras y el engaño fuese tan complicado.

.

.

.

Era un día más en el laboratorio. Tony trabajaba ajustando los tornillos de un aparato que serviría para localizar la frecuencia de energía de un portal con más precisión. Bruce, trabajaba en otra parte del mismo proyecto, calibrando un chip con precisión milimétrica.

Lo único que no estaba en paz en el laboratorio era Loki y Jane, discutiendo una vez más.

– Estoy seguro de que no dije nada de poner esto aquí.– Reclamaba Loki apuntando un diagrama.

– Sí, pero lo que estamos haciendo es ciencia, no un arma. – Jane tenía los puños cerrados y estaba completamente roja.

–¿Cómo es que todos terminamos recibiendo órdenes de Loki? – preguntó Tony , en un susurro, mientras se levantaba de su silla para ir a buscar una herramienta que el robot que había trasladado hasta el lugar, no le pasaba.

Bruce levantó la vista y simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza. Darcy, sin embargo miró hacia donde estaba Loki, discutiendo con Jane de forma acalorada, seguro aprovechando la ausencia de Thor.

–La megalomanía es parte de él, supongo – murmuró riendo.

– ¡Te escuché, Lewis! – advirtió el asgardiano. – Y a ti también, Stark.

– ¿Lewis? ¿Desde cuándo soy Lewis, para ti? – reclamó ofendida.

– ¡Oh, qué miedo te tengo! – ironizó el millonario, por su parte. Fue a sentarse, y acabó en el suelo. La silla se encontraba varios metros más atrás de donde él la había dejado.– Muy maduro, Loki.

– ¿Darcy, puedes traer café? – Pidió sin prestar atención al genio.

– A sus órdenes, señor megalómano – Salió corriendo del laboratorio antes de ser la próxima víctima de una broma.

– ¿Cómo es que ella no se tropieza con sus propios pies o termina con una camisa que diga alguna frase molesta? – reclamó Stark. – ¡Eso es trato preferencial! ¡Y pides por favor!

– No es de tu incumbencia. – Le quitó el aparato que estaba construyendo de las manos y lo examinó.

– ¿Te gusta, no? – No obtuvo respuestas.– No te culpo, la chica tiene sus atributos bien puestos. – hizo un par de gestos raros con las manos.

– Guarda silencio, Stark. No te aproveches de mi buen genio. Jugar un par de tontos juegos de mesa conmigo no te hace alguien imprescindible en mi vida.

– Soy indispensable para cualquier que me conoce. Y mi Whisky sigue desapareciendo sin que yo lo beba. - Le recordó.

Loki lo ignoró.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos en silencio, antes de que Loki levantara la vista intrigado por la demora de Darcy. Sin querer llamar la atención envió a uno de sus dobles a buscarla.

La encontró frente a la cafetera con un chico, un agente unos años mayor que ella. El hombre se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y susurraba algo en su oído. Iba a dejarlos en paz, empujando los celos lejos de su mente, cuando escuchó la voz enojada de Darcy.

–Si no quieres que te castre, lo mejor será que dejes de acosarme, David.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Todos saben que te acuestas con Loki y que antes te acostabas con el Capitán América. Pronto seré un agente de su nivel, rendí las pruebas para el equipo de Coulson, ¿no es suficiente para que aceptes una cita al menos?

– ¡Suéltame! – La chica lo empujó con fuerza, pero no logró mucho.

– La señorita dijo que la sueltes – la voz de Loki fue letal. Por un momento volvía a ser el hombre que trató de dominar el mundo.

– ¡Mierda! – El tal David se separó de Darcy rápidamente.

– ¿Tienes los café, Darcy? – La chica asintió. – Ve al laboratorio.

– Gracias, Loki – murmuró sonriendo algo afligida.

Una vez desapareció del lugar, Loki se volvió hacia el hombre.

–¡Hey! Sé que ella es cosa de los Vengadores, no sé cuál es el acuerdo, ¿uno de ustedes se la lleva a la cama cada mes? Podrían compartir, porque con ese cuerpo debe de ser…

– ¡Basta, asqueroso mortal! – Usó su magia para que el agente no pudiese respirar con normalidad. El hombre lo miró con terror ante la falta de aire y conocedor de que Loki no pestañaría siquiera al matarlo– ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Darcy o te juro que te mataré!

Se dio la vuelta, obligándose a no seguir asfixiando al hombre y hacer desaparecer al doble, aunque no sin antes quitarle mágicamente los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

.

.

.

Esa noche, cuando Darcy llegó al departamento de Loki, la puerta estaba abierta y ella sonrió. ¡Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus visitas! ¡Genial!

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y sacándose los zapatos, corrió hasta la cocina. No tenía ningunas ganas de cocinar, por lo que rebuscó en los estantes por todos los envases de comida chatarra que pudo, los puso sobre una bandeja y los llevó a la sala.

Loki estaba ya allí. Levantó una ceja al ver la bandeja, pero ella simplemente se sentó a su lado en el sofá y comenzó por abrir un paquete de patatas fritas.

– ¡Dejaste la puerta abierta para mí! ¡Te agrado!

– No te hagas ilusiones – le rebatió.– Simplemente sé que aunque te eche, seguirás viniendo.

– Te agrado o no me hubieras defendido hoy. Gracias.- Dijo una vez más. Que Loki haya salido en su defensa dejaba un calor peculiar en su pecho.

– Se estaba comportando como un cerdo y lo transformaré en uno si vuelve a molestarte.

– ¿Qué veremos hoy? Tengo ganas de una muy buena película… ¿Has visto Star War? ¡Es una obra maestra del cine!

– En realidad, quería pedirte un favor – admitió.

– ¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor? – inquirió tratando de no decaer del lado pervertido de su mente. Loki no le pediría favores sexuales, ¿cierto? ¡No, claro que no! Loki no era como David.

– ¿Puedes hackear los archivos sobre Coulson? – ¡Oh, vaya! Eso la tomó completamente desprevenida.

– Bueno… soy buena hacker, pero no tan buena. S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene códigos encriptados, tras códigos encriptados, y mi nivel de seguridad es apenas cinco y sólo porque estoy colaborando con el asunto de los portales. Hasta la semana pasada era tres. ¡Tres! ¿Cuánto eres tú?

– Siete, sólo porque estoy colaborando con la "iniciativa vengadores" o porque yo mismo fui una amenaza nivel siete.

– ¿Cómo es que tú tienes más nivel de acceso que yo? ¡Fuiste un villano!

– Aún lo soy…

–¡No es así! – lo contradijo.– ¡Aún así es una locura, tienen autorizaciones nivel diez! ¿Cómo será un villano nivel diez? ¿Destrucción mundial, no?

– Concéntrate, Darcy. – Era divertido cuando ella divagaba, pero en este momento tenía un plan, su último recurso para alejarla.

– Ok, ¿sabes? Podría hablar con Skye, es una chica genial, hemos salido un par de veces a beber. Trabaja en el equipo de Coulson y ella podría ayudarme con eso del hackeo, es realmente buena, muy muy buena, a decir verdad…

– No, tienes que ser tú.

– ¿Por qué?

– Maté a Coulson con mis propias manos. Sé que lo hice. Enterré el cetro justo en su corazón y lo destrocé por completo. Ningún humano podría haber sobrevivido a eso, incluso si hicieran una cirugía para reconstruirlo, o un trasplante. Es médicamente imposible. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó, pero no quiero que salga de aquí. Mucho menos que alguien que trabaja con él lo sepa.

– Obviando que lo que acabas de decir no suena nada psicópata, podría hacer el intento. – Se puso de pie de un salto y tomó una bolsa de chocolates.– ¡Dame tu computadora y veamos si yo también puedo hacer magia!

El resto de la noche Darcy se la pasó maldiciendo y tecleando furiosamente. Loki la observó más tiempo del que deseaba. Tenía tres razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. La primera, era tener información con la que poder chantajear a Fury si en algún momento lo necesitaba. La segunda, era que, si había un procedimiento o una droga capaz de traer a alguien de la muerte, deseaba conocerla sólo por precaución y tercero, cuando Darcy viera el daño del que era capaz, se alejaría al fin, y cuando Odín decidiera de era hora de volver a Asgard, lo cual era una posibilidad no muy remota, mucho más con Thor visitando el reino, ella no sufriera de ninguna forma con su ausencia.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, cuando Darcy al fin suspiró y se estiró en la silla.

–¡Ta–dá! – aplaudió feliz y Loki la miró. – ¡Soy un genio!

Leyeron el archivo juntos, saltándose las descripciones más largas y complejas. Darcy tragó en seco un par de veces. Cuando acabaron, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

–S.H.I.E.L.D. y en especial Fury, son unos desalmados. ¿Por qué mantener a alguien con vida si la persona ruega por morir? ¡Eso es tortura! – se indignó.

– Te recuerdo que el culpable soy yo.

Darcy se paró de su asiento y fue hasta el sofá.

Loki tenía razón, pero no podía estar indignada con él. Quizás porque sabía de lo que Loki era capaz, después de todo, la primera vez que lo había visto había hecho que la gente se arrodillara delante de él, y creado un centenar de dobles de sí mismo, sólo para asustar.

Pero ella no estaba asustada. Sabía que Loki jamás le haría daño. Confiaba en él y se sentía fascinada con él. Le gustaba estar cerca de él. Se divertía y se sentía querida de alguna manera que no lograba comprender del todo.

– ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy? – preguntó repentimamente.– Estoy agotada…

Loki levantó la vista de golpe. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿No quería salir corriendo, asustada de él?

– ¿Qué…?

– Tengo sueño y no me creo capaz de no quedarme dormida en el ascensor. – se quejó.

– Te quedas en el sofá. – advirtió, algo aturdido.

– ¡No es el peor lugar donde he dormido! ¿Me prestas una de tus camisetas? – entró a su cuarto sin pedir permiso y rebuscó en los cajones. Sacó una camiseta verde y fue hasta el baño.

Cuando salió del baño, vistiendo sola la camiseta del hombre, que le quedaba ridículamente apretada en el pecho, y le cubría la mitad de los muslos, se encontró con que Loki había hecho aparecer un par de almohadas, sábanas y un cobertor negro.

–Sólo duérmete y no molestes – le advirtió, volviendo a ser el hombre cortante que era cuando no sabía cómo reaccionar a las actitudes de la mujer.

– Eres todo un caballero – le sonrió. – Y Loki… – lo llamó.– Sé que hiciste muchas cosas malas, pero eso no me va a alejar de ti. Eres mi amigo, y yo apoyo a mis amigos. No huyo a la primera.

Loki no la miró, no era capaz de hacerlo. Uno porque ella estaba usando su ropa y apenas la tapaba y dos, porque no quería que ella supiera la forma en la que sus palabras lo afectaban. En silencio se encerró en su habitación obligándose a no pensar más y tratar de dormir.

.

.

.

_Darcy llevaba espiando a Loki más de diez minutos. El hombre estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero sus facciones estaban tensas, así como sus hombros. Sus manos apretadas en puños, como si estuviera aguantando algo realmente doloroso._

_Vivir con Loki era fácil, si ignorabas todo el asunto de la magia, o bien te acostumbrabas a ella, y para Darcy era una mezcla de las dos cosas. _

_Si bien en un principio se cuestionó por qué estaba prestándole ayuda a un ser que era considerablemente peligroso, con el tiempo dejó de cuestionarse su sanidad mental y comenzó a disfrutar del que alguien la esperara en su nuevo departamento en New York, incluso si este la esperaba sólo para hacer que todas las cosas de su departamento cobraran vida y huyeran de ella cuando tratara de usarlas. _

_Al parecer no lo llamaban el dios del engaño sólo por ser un mentiroso hábil, sino también por una habilidad impresionante para gastar bromas pesadas. Aunque… bueno, tenía que admitir que sus bromas no estaban mal en lo absoluto, y hacían que cualquiera de las bromas que ella había jugado en su vida parecieran de un principiante. _

_Darcy soltó un profundo suspiro. No sabía realmente qué estaba haciendo. Prestarle ayuda al enemigo/hermano del novio extraterrestre de tu única amiga y jefa no es exactamente la mejor idea del mundo, pero no podía siquiera pensar en haber dejado a Loki en el estado en el que estaba y… si era sincera consigo misma, el hombre le gustaba un poco. _

_¡Sólo un poco! Trató de convencerse. No es como si estuviese enamorando de un dios nórdico que algo malo planeaba… _

_Pero es que… debajo de todas esas malas palabras y actitud altanera, se encontraba un hombre roto y desesperado, pero también alguien paciente con ella y divertido. Sabía que sus planes debían incluir toneladas de maldad y destrucción, pero no podía pensar en eso cuando él aceptaba de buena gana sentarse en el sofá junto a ella y hacer una larga e intensa maratón de "El señor de los anillos", mientras comían palomitas sin parar. ¡Y Loki era el único que podía escucharla hablar y hablar sin interrumpirla y parecer interesado! Si estaba fingiendo interés, no importaba, porque al final de su diatriba él tendría una pregunta o un gran argumento en contra, y era reconfortante el saber que al menos la escuchaba. _

_¡Estaba demente! ¡Completamente demente! Y lo peor es que no podía compartir con nadie la información de que Loki estaba allí, con ella, porque él se evaporaría, lo sabía y ver la cara de Jane juzgándola por haberse asociado con él, era algo con lo que no quería vivir. _

_Decidiendo que ya era suficiente el tiempo que llevaba observándolo y que si él la descubría no sabría cómo contestar, se adelantó y se sentó a su lado, intentando que saliera su trance, sin lograrlo, por supuesto. _

_Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esas conductas. No era la primera vez que lo veía así y empezaba a sospechar de que ese estado en el que entraba cada cierto tiempo tenía que ver con el por qué estaba así de débil y herido cuando lo encontró en el desierto, meses atrás, cuando aún vivía en Nuevo México. _

_Suspiró, tratando de hacerse notar, pero Loki siguió con los ojos cerrados. Carraspeó, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Se arrodilló delante de él sobre el sofá y lo observó fijamente, esperando que el hombre reaccionara y le dijera que estaba invadiendo su espacio privado, pero tampoco sucedió. Ok, esto empezaba a ser escalofriante._

_Sintiéndose valiente, le tocó la mano suavemente, intentando que relajara el puño, y fue ese el momento en el que Loki abrió los ojos apretando los dientes y ladeando la cabeza como si algo le doliera. Darcy lo observó con preocupación. _

_–¿Qué haces, mortal? – preguntó jadeando, al notarla a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. _

_– ¿Estás bien? – Sin siquiera darse cuenta había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos. _

_– Claro que estoy bien, no preguntes tonterías. _

_– No, no lo estás. Parecía que la estabas pasando realmente mal e hiciste una mueca de dolor cuando… – se quedó callada, notando un leve enrojecimiento en la sien del hombre. La forma de la leve herida le recordó a las laceraciones que tenía cuando lo encontró. _

_– ¿Estabas espiándome? _

_– Sí – reconoció altiva. Loki entrecerró los ojos.– ¡Y no me pongas esa cara, me preocupo por ti! – Soltó su mano y la llevó hasta su sien acariciando la reciente herida.– ¿Por qué fue eso? _

_– Una advertencia. – Contestó sinceramente.– Debo ponerme en acción rápidamente. _

_– En acción… ¿No me va a gustar si lo sé, no? _

_– Probablemente no.– Reconoció con pesar. – Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. No sólo porque mi aliado es poderoso, incluso más que yo, sino porque tengo que demostrarle a Odín que puedo ser mejor que él, mejor que Thor… Estoy cansado de vivir bajo la sombra de la grandeza de otros._

_– La mayoría de la gente vive así… _

_– Pero yo soy un dios… _

_Darcy apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Loki, intentando buscar algo de paz en su toque. ¿Qué clase de persona era para estar tan estúpidamente atraída por alguien con claros instintos homicidas? _

_–Soy tan tonta… – musitó. _

_– Ingenua – corrigió Loki.– Pero si no tuvieras esa extraña manía de ver en los demás lo mejor, no serías tú. _

_Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos increíblemente verdes de Loki. Sus ojos tenían siempre sombras oscuras llenas de dolor y algo de locura. Darcy le gustaba tratar de imaginarse cómo serían esos ojos si estuvieran limpios de esos sentimientos. Estaba tan perdida en la idea de esos ojos verdes como praderas, que no notó cómo Loki descendió sus ojos de los de ella hasta sus labios y luego se inclinó sobre ellos. No fue hasta que su boca tocó la de él que reaccionó. _

_Loki la besó apoderándose de su boca con fiereza, casi con desesperación. No admitía un no por respuesta en todos sus movimientos, y la verdad era que Darcy no se lo daría. Le devolvió el besó con la misma pasión, luchando por tratar de demostrarle que de alguna forma él era importante para ella, y que estaba (posiblemente) enamorada de él. _

_–Ingenua, muy ingenua… – susurró cuando se separaron.– ¿Cómo puedes quererme? _

_– No me juzgues, solo vuelve a besarme… – susurró. _

_– No puedo darte nada de lo que un mortal te daría. – Le advirtió antes de volver a besarla, aunque por pocos segundos. Se retiró para acariciar su cabello, apartándolo de su cara.– No puedo prometerte nada tampoco… _

_– ¿Y por qué eso te preocupa? ¿No soy sólo una humana ingenua, mortal e insignificante?_

_– No eres insignificante – replicó con fiereza. – Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. _

_Se quedaron mirando varios segundos. ¿Qué no era insignificante? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan críptico? _

_Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos y concentrándose en el ahora. Ella era Darcy Lewis y siempre había afrontado todo como un toro atacando una bandera roja. Podía salir herida, pero jamás daba un paso atrás, por lo que algo torpemente pasó una pierna por sobre las de él y sentada a ahorcajadas se inclinó sobre él y volvió a besarlo… _

Un gemido, seguido de un grito hicieron que Darcy abriera los ojos de golpe. El sueño se disolvió en su mente, volviendo a los recuerdos encerrados por el fuerte hechizo que los protegía de la luz.

Un nuevo grito hizo que se sentara, alarmada. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la habitación de Loki. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de poder hacerlo, y miró al hombre. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gritaba palabras en un idioma desconocido. Claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, de la que al parecer no podía despertar.

Algo vacilante, se encaminó hasta la orilla de la cama y estiró la mano. Tocó su hombro intentando despertarle. En un principio creyó que tendría que sacudirlo para lograrlo, pero de pronto tenía los ojos abiertos y había aferrado su mano con fuerza atrayéndola contra él con algo de violencia. Darcy jadeó, asustada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

– Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. – Explicó.

Loki la soltó y Darcy se frotó la mano intentando aliviar el picor en su muñeca. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que pasar eso antes de entender que no tenía que tomar a Loki desprevenido? Se mordió el labio. Loki permanecía algo jadeante, con los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre su frente.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se encaramó sobre la cama, y se recostó a su lado bajo las mantas. Loki abrió los ojos al sentir el peso hundiendo el colchón a su lado y la miró.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó duramente.

– No me gusta dormir en un sofá. – Contestó apoyando la cabeza en las suaves almohadas.– Además, ahora podré alardear de que compartí cama con un jadeante dios. ¡Nadie tiene que saber que había ropa y una pesadilla de por medio!

– Haré cómo que no escuché la cantidad de tonterías que acabas de decir.– Darcy rió ante las palabras de él, pero trató de ponerse seria rápidamente.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

– Sí, no te preocupes.

– Las pesadillas son una mierda, cuesta un montón volver a dormir, bueno, al menos a mí me pasa.

–Hace siglos que tengo estos sueños…

– Pesadillas… – corrigió ella.

– Sí, podría ser una pesadilla, pero… para alguien que ha hecho las cosas que yo he hecho, ese sueño es una tontería.

– ¿Me lo cuentas?

Él no contestó, sino que la miró como si ella no estuviera ahí. Parecía que de pronto su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó cuando el silencio se volvió algo incómodo. Loki pareció salir de su transe.

– Cuando era un niño, siempre acudía a Thor. Era mi hermano mayor, después de todo.– añadió como si se tratara de un defensa.– Compartíamos dormitorio, y él siempre me despertaba de mis pesadillas. Luego exigí un cuarto solo, en parte por vergüenza, y en parte porque Thor ronca como un animal y me desconcentraba de mis lecturas.– Darcy escuchó atenta cada palabra con una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando a ambos hermanos de pequeños. Probablemente nunca nadie había oído esas historias de boca de Loki y ella atesoraría cada palabra.– Pero aún así acudía a él cuando despertaba gritando… Supongo que ahora sé que mis pesadillas eran reales, veía… sangre negra pegándose a mí piel. Un frío intenso… sonidos de luchas y… abandono… – sacudió la cabeza, como alejando un fantasma en el fondo de su mente.– Y tú… acabas de decir lo mismo que siempre decía Thor, cuando me dejaba quedarme en su cuarto. Incluso aunque supiera que le iba a contar la misma pesadilla, él siempre preguntaba y dejaba que la contara hasta el final, y luego… decía alguna idiotez típica de él…

– ¿Y te sentías mejor?

– Normalmente, sí. – Darcy se acurrucó en la cama, esperando a que continuara. Por una vez, dejó que él a su propio paso confiara en ella.– Con los años fue más y más espaciado en el tiempo el recurrir a él. Y luego nunca más lo hice…

– Deberías decirle que lo extrañas. – Sugirió.

– No lo extraño. – Dijo con tono burlesco.– Ni siquiera soy capaz de estar en la misma habitación que él sin…

Se detuvo abruptamente.

– ¿Sin qué? – lo instó a continuar.

– Sin sentir que lo odio. He intentado matarlo, más de una vez. Y… una vez creí que lo había logrado, y no sentí nada. No sentí que hubiera triunfado. No tuve remordimiento o pena. Sólo… nada…

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Realmente crees que podrías hacerle daño? Thor te ha defendido. Está aquí contigo y realmente tú puedes decir que sólo está por Jane, pero… – se rió.– Parece una gran mamá gallina cuando se trata de ti.

Quiso reírse de la expresión que había usado Darcy para referirse a Thor, pero las palabras de su hermano hace unos días resonaron en su cabeza:_ "Padre ya debe estar enterado de lo que pasó. Si considera que violaste tu castigo enviará a alguien a buscarte, dame algo con lo que defenderte."_ Era cierto, Thor se comportaba de forma protectora con él, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

_"…dame algo con lo que defenderte." _

No le había tomado el peso a sus palabras hasta que Darcy habló. ¿Podría matar o hacerle algún tipo de daño a Thor ahora? Ambos ya no eran lo que fueron. Ambos sabían la verdad. No eran hermanos, no tenían por qué estar uno alrededor del otro, sin embargo… sin embargo Thor lo hacía. Lo consideraba su responsabilidad como si aún fuese su hermano menor, al que solía proteger.

Y la pregunta real era ¿Se consideraba él aún el hermano de Thor? ¿Podría algún día dejar de usar la palabra "hermano" como un insulto o un arma?

¿Por qué esos recuerdos donde Thor no le daba el crédito por haber salvado su estúpido trasero pesaban más? Vivir en las sombras de la valentía y el honor había dejado heridas que ya estaban enconadas y podridas...

Sabía que el rencor que le guardaba era corrosivo, destruía segundo a segundo sus recuerdos de niñez, manchándolos con el lodo de la envidia, pero también, una pequeña parte de él, que le costaba mucho aceptar, rogaba porque Thor siguiera allí, tendiéndole la mano cada vez que lo necesitara. El problema es que no sabía si podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar el pasado atrás y dejar de apartarse de él lleno de hastío.

– ¿Alguna vez piensas en las cosas que dices? – preguntó. No pretendía ser sarcástico o bromista, sino que estaba completamente serio. Mas al parecer Darcy estaba acostumbrada a bromear con él, por lo que no se dio cuenta del ánimo del hombre.

– No – le sonrió con orgullo.– Creo que he escuchado por ahí que carezco de "filtro mental". Pero me enorgullezco de ello a pesar de que creo que a muchos les desagrada.

– A mí me gusta…

– ¡Oh, dios mío! – Gritó.– ¡Has aceptado que te gusta algo de mí! ¿Es el apocalipsis? En internet dice que tú serás el culpable del fin del mundo aunque lo llaman de otra forma… ¿Ragnarok, no? ¡Seguro esta es la primera señal!

Loki comenzó a reir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía de forma sincera. Dos años, para ser exactos. Darcy se unió a sus risas, encontrando contagiosa la alegría del moreno. Cuando pararon, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Loki sabía que tendría que echar a Darcy de su cama, pero era demasiado placentera era sensación de cercanía entre ambos. Pero también era peligrosa, porque cada día estaba un paso más cerca de caer del lado incorrecto y arrastrar a Darcy nuevamente a sus brazos.

Darcy por su parte se quedó mirándolo. Quería besarlo, no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Le gustaba, y quería besarlo. Ahí en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, como si lo que empezaba a sentir fuera digno de ser sólo un secreto. Pero ella era Darcy Lewis, y siempre se tiraba a la piscina de cabeza, sin importar si podría salir a flote después. Bueno, en realidad hace tiempo que no era esa Darcy, y mientras tomaba la decisión de dejarse llevar, se preguntó vagamente por qué justamente ahora decidía volver a ser valiente y enfrentar sus sentimientos de frente.

–Maldición.

_Voy a morir por lo que voy a hacer… _

– ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no contestó, al menos no con palabras. Rodó en la cama, y apoyándose sobre su hombro, lo besó en los labios.

Esperaba que Loki la apartara de golpe. Que la echara de su cuarto y que nunca más la recibiera. Incluso no lo habría culpado si la mandaba volando contra una pared, pero jamás se imaginó que se quedaría quieto por unos segundos, apretando los puños, justo antes de aferrar su cabeza con ambas manos y devolverle el beso con fuerza.

¡Dios! Tendría los labios morados al día siguiente.

No supo muy bien quien fue el que los hizo rodar en la cama, pero de pronto Loki estaba sobre ella, encajando perfectamente entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus manos estaban aferradas a su cabello y hombros, y las de Loki recorrían los costados de su cuerpo, bajo la camiseta que le había prestado.

Loki sabía que tenía que parar, que tenía que alejarse física y emocionalmente de Darcy, pero sentir sus labios sobre los suyos había desatado un caos en su interior. Era un buen mentiroso, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. No estaba en su naturaleza conformarse o sentirse satisfecho con poco. No, él quería el paquete completo. Un par de besos no calmarían su urgencia de ella y al diablo las consecuencias…

Por lo mismo, cuando la chica gimió suavemente dentro de su boca y comenzó a pelearse con el pantalón que él estaba usando, intentando bajarlo, se separó de ella y la desnudó primero. Quitó la camiseta por la cabeza rápidamente y se deshizo de la ropa interior rompiéndola de un tirón.

–¡Hey, esas me gustaban! – reclamó, pero sus palabras murieron en un gemido entrecortado cuando él bajó sus labios sobre sus pechos besando la blanca piel, dejando pequeñas marcas de dientes. Sí, dolía un poco, pero le gustaba. ¡Ningún hombre jamás había hecho eso con ella! Era como si Loki supiera exactamente lo que la encendería por completo.

Darcy… Darcy… Darcy…

¿Cómo es que dejarse llevar era tan fácil y a la vez estaba tan mal? ¿Por qué siempre lo que él deseaba y luchaba por tener sin pensar en las consecuencias, estaba tan jodidamente mal?

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez, Darcy fue capaz de quitarle la ropa a él, mientras sus manos hacían maravillas con cada parte de su cuerpo.

La chica ni siquiera podía recordar por qué esto estaría mal. Quizás se debiera a que él era un dios y un villano, y que ella había deseado ser su amiga, no su amante…

Loki… Loki… Loki…

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras daban vueltas en la cama, tocándose, besándose, lamiendo y mordiendo cada pedazo de carne que estaba a su alcance. Gimió y le devolvió los besos con fervor. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez había pensado que acostarse con Loki sería una experiencia oscura y algo tétrica?.

Él era el dios de las mentiras y el caos, después de todo, pero no había contado con que también era el dios de las travesuras y nada podía ser más travieso que el sexo.

El hombre era, sin lugar a dudas, el más travieso y atento con el que jamás había tenido relaciones. Podía recordar a sus amantes alabando sus pechos y usándola para su propio placer. Loki por el contrario, parecía que disfrutaba sólo si ella disfrutaba de sus caricias, incluso si estas eran demandantes y fuertes.

Loki no era oscuro en la cama. Loki era un príncipe en la cama. Un príncipe que daba órdenes en medio de jadeos y gemidos. Un príncipe que sonreía de forma encantadora y malévola mientras le ordenaba poner una pierna sobre su hombro, o afirmarse del borde del colchón.

Y ese primer instante en el que estuvo dentro de ella, jamás podría olvidarlo. La cara de él, como si nunca hubiera vivido una experiencia más placentera en su vida, y todas las sensaciones que la recorrieron, haciendo que tuviera que esconder su rostro en su cuello, y morder su hombro para no gritar.

Loki se movió contra ella firmemente. Aferró su cintura con las manos, y la guió en cada movimiento, incluso cuando ella hizo pequeños giros de cadera que lo hicieron jadear y apretar los ojos.

Y entonces, él giró en la cama, dejándola a ella sobre él, y tocó con sus dedos un punto entre sus piernas, que la hizo apretarse contra él y gemir sin aire casi, perdiéndose por completo entre sus brazos.

Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de la vida de Darcy Lewis. O al menos el mejor que podía recordar.

Sin fuerzas, pero sintiéndolo aún duro en su interior, se dejó caer contra el pecho de Loki, quien tomó su cabello entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables se leían en sus ojos increíblemente verdes.

Loki se sentó, con Darcy apoyada contra su pecho, la cabeza contra su hombro, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.

Suavemente colocó una mano contra su baja espalda y la atrajo hacia él, mientras sus caderas golpeaban hacia arriba. Ella gimió y se estremeció por completo. Volvió a embestir recibiendo la misma respuesta.

–Di mi nombre – ordenó tomando su cuello entre una de sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

– No puedo más… – susurró débil, temblorosa por las sensaciones y sentimientos que bullían dentro de ella.

– Di mi nombre – susurró contra sus labios, pero sin perder el tono autoritario.

– Loki…

– Di mi nombre…

– Loki…

Sus labios contra los de ella y la besó con fervor antes de comenzar a moverse erráticamente contra ella. Darcy se estremeció y gimió su nombre uniéndosele en cada movimiento, sintiendo que un nuevo momento de placer se acercaba, y esta vez, cuando gimió, sin fuerzas ya, el nombre de Loki, escuchó claramente cómo él decía su nombre en un susurro casi reverencial, justo en el momento de su clímax.

Ambos cayeron en la cama convertidos en un manojo de piernas y brazos. Darcy se las arregló para moverse hacia un costado, haciendo que Loki abriera los ojos y la mirara con una vulnerabilidad que le recordó a cuando apareció herido en su puerta.

¿Por qué la miraba así?

No había megalomanía o maldad cuando estaba a su alrededor. Era un Loki vulnerable, pero a la vez interesante y divertido muy a su manera. Y a veces, un alma rota y ella deseaba poder curar cada herida con una desesperación que casi dolía.

¿Por qué se mostraba tan fácilmente con ella?

Entonces él se acomodó contra ella. Su cabeza en sus pechos y sus brazos rodeándola con firmeza. Él era posesivo por naturaleza y pudo leer en cada movimiento de su cuerpo que no quería dejarla ir.

Fue ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida y arruinada para cualquier hombre, por el resto de sus días.

Estaba enamorada de Loki. Enamorada como una estúpida y con Loki nunca nada era seguro jamás. Lo único seguro, lo único de lo que tenía certeza absoluta, es que iba a sufrir, pero en ese instante, con su respiración tibia contra su piel, eso no importaba.

–Definitivamente fue bueno quedarme… muy muy bueno – susurró acariciando su cabello, aún adormecida por el placer. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, pero sin poder alejar sus manos uno del otro.

Loki no podía dejar de pensar en que esto era un error, pero en ese momento sólo podía disfrutar de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella era de él nuevamente. Sólo de él.

– Mía – suspiró sin darse cuenta.

– Mío – le replicó ella pellizcando su trasero y haciéndolo reír, muy a su pesar.

* * *

**Los milagros existen. Al final resultó que todo lo que tenía que comprar y hacer fue más rápido de lo que pensé y pude terminar el capítulo. Realmente fue suerte, cajas vacías, compras rápidas... aún estoy impresionada. **

**Espero les gustase este capítulo. Ya vamos más o menos en la mitad y las cosas se irán poniendo un poco dramáticas pronto. ¿Comentarios del capítulo y de lo que viene? La mañana después puede ser complicada… ¡Espero sus review's! Ya sabe, alegran mi día y me dan ánimo para continuar. **

**Capítulo siguiente, como siempre la semana que sigue. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. ¡Los amo, queridos lectores! **

**Triana C**

**PS: Vuelvo a invitarlos a leer "Rule the World" Fics de Loki/Darcy también. Es un One–Shot por lo que espero que lean y dejen sus hermosos comentarios. Los agradeceré eternamente. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

_Este es el fin… creo…_

– _**Up In The Air – 30 Seconds To Mars – **_

* * *

**_New York, 2012_**

* * *

_– ¡Muéstrame!– exigió Darcy levantando el mentón con altivez. – No me voy a asustar. _

_– No sabes de lo que hablas. No voy a mostrarte mi forma Jotun. _

_– Puedo aguantar que me tiñas el pelo verde, sólo para burlarte de mí. – Lo apuntó con un dedo, acusadoramente.– Que hayas hecho que mi cafetera baile y tus trances de gato endemoniado, puedo aguantar que me muestres tu verdadera forma. _

_– No, y cuando yo digo que no es no, Darcy. _

_ – Al menos dime por qué no puedes mostrarme cómo eres realmente. _

_– ¡Porque soy un monstruo! – gritó enojado. – Jamás debería haberte contado sobre mi origen. _

_– Pues que mala suerte, ya lo hiciste. _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose desafiantes. _

_Loki se había sincerado con ella por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Le había contado cómo él era el hijo abandonado para morir de un rey de una raza que habitaba el reino de Jotunheim y esta era la mayor enemiga del que había sido su pueblo. Cómo el que había creído su padre no lo era realmente, y todo ese trato preferencial con Thor y la mano dura con él comenzó a cobrar sentido al enterarse de la verdad. Cómo su vida había sido una mentira. Príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Frigga, hermano de Thor. Todo era una vil mentira. Él no era otra cosa más que una reliquia robada encerrada hasta que fuese de utilidad. Una importante pieza en el ajedrez del poder que Odín jugaba. _

_Entonces, la curiosidad había podido con ella, y en medio de las lágrimas por la historia que Loki contaba entre dientes apretados, preguntó cómo era un Jotun. Loki dijo que tenían la piel azul y eran gigantes, pero que él era mucho más pequeño, y que por eso mismo había sido abandonado para morir. Eso despertó su curiosidad por completo y quiso que él le mostrara, a lo que se negó de forma rotunda. _

_– Creí que confiabas en mí…_

_– Esto no se trata sobre la confianza, Darcy. Te vas a asustar de mí… _

_– ¿Ves? ¡Es sobre confianza! No me voy a asustar. Dijiste que tu piel sería azul. ¡Hay muchas cosas geniales azules en la TV! Los pitufos, Avatar o Mystique, de hecho eres un poco como ella… _

_– No, Darcy, esto no es un tonto programa de televisión, es la vida real y yo soy un monstruo. _

_– ¡Basta con esa estupidez! – Gritó enojada de pronto. Él no era un monstruo, sino ella no estaría enamorada de él.– ¿Te conviertes acaso en una araña azul gigante? ¡Porque eso sí que sería un monstruo y créeme que no podría manejarlo! _

_– No me convierto en una araña…_

_– ¿Entonces? ¡Muéstrame!_

_– ¿No lo entiendes, no? – Susurró.– Mi piel es azul, mi uñas negras y mis ojos… rojos, como un demonio, como una pesadilla. ¡Soy la pesadilla de un niño! – añadió en una exclamación torturada. _

_– Puedo manejarlo – repitió. _

_Loki se quedó mirando sus ojos de forma angustiada. No, ella no entendía realmente y cuando lo viera no lo aceptaría más en su cama, en su departamento, en su vida. _

_Lentamente, y con resignación, dejó que el hechizo que cubría su verdadera apariencia fuera cayendo poco a poco. Su piel azul se fue revelando centímetro a centímetro. Dacy mantuvo la vista fija en la asombrosa transformación. Este era Loki, el mismo que conocía, las mismas facciones, pero con otro color de piel, así como con marcas simétricas que cubrían su rostro como si se tratara de dibujos hechos con un cincel. _

_– Puedes huir – susurró con los ojos cerrados. _

_Darcy se acercó un paso y tocó su rostro suavemente. _

_– Abre los ojos, Loki.– Él lo hizo, maravillándose con lo cálida que era la piel de la muchacha contra su congelada piel de gigante de hielo. Con su magia mantuvo el poder quemante de su piel a raya, para seguir disfrutando del contacto y no herirla. _

_Sus ojos eran rojos, tal como él había advertido, pero no le parecieron los ojos de una pesadilla. Eran los mismos ojos verdes que ella le gustaba mirar mientras hacían el amor, solo que ahora eran de otro color. _

_Increíble como podía sonar no estaba asustada, sino que más bien atraída. Seguramente estaba enferma o trastornada, pero Loki siempre le parecía hermoso y condenadamente atractivo. _

_– No estoy asustada… _

_– No mientas…_

_– ¡Es en serio! Eres tú, pero azul, y yo racista no he sido nunca.– Se mordió el labio antes de seguir.– De hecho, tuve un novio afroamericano en la secundaria. Un completo idiota, eso sí. Pero bueno, ya he andado con blancos y de color, hay que probar con los hombres azules, ahora, ¿no? _

_– ¿Escuchas lo que dices alguna vez? _

_– Normalmente ni siquiera lo pienso antes de decirlo y quizás ahora esté un poco caliente pensando en si eres azul entero y donde más hay de esas lindas y sexys marcas.– Acarició su frente dando énfasis a su punto. _

_– Darcy… _

_– Calla y bésame. – Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, paró.– Uhm… ¿No tienes colmillos o dos lenguas o algo así, no? – Él elevó una ceja.– ¡Olvídalo! _

_Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó en los labios firmemente. Él le respondió, agradecido de su actitud. Si le tenía miedo realmente y estaba fingiendo no lo sabía, pero agradecía que ella lo aceptara sea como fuera. _

_Cuando se separaron él volvía a tener su apariencia asgardiana. _

_– ¡Hey! ¡Te quiero azul, ahora! – Reclamó.– Me gusta esto de que cambies de forma y color y todo eso, pero tu verdadera forma no es algo malo, es simplemente quien eres y a mí me gusta. _

_– Fue mucho más placentero ser tú, que el ser un Jotun. _

_Darcy sonrió soñadoramente ante el recuerdo. Loki se había transformado en ella hace un par de noches (luego de una tonta discusión sobre las cosas que ella odiaba de su cuerpo y que él encontraba perfectas) y, a pesar de que sabía que era una pervertida, había sido realmente divertido hacer todo el juego previo con una mujer, incluso si sabía que era Loki. _

_– No te gusta, lo sé. Pero si no te aceptas tú primero, nadie lo hará. _

_Loki sopesó sus palabras. Sabía que cedía ante Darcy demasiado fácilmente y que ella empezaba a ejercer un poder único sobre él, un poder que a veces le daba miedo, porque sabía que ella comenzaba a volverse demasiado importante e imprescindible en su vida. Pero en ese momento, no quiso analizar más la situación y con un suspiro volvió a dejar que el hechizo que lo cubría se desvaneciera. Darcy le sonrió ampliamente antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente. _

_._

_._

_._

Darcy despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su rostro. Estaba acostada horizontal en la cama, apoyada contra el pecho de Loki y aferrando una de sus manos contra sus pechos. Gimió un poco, soltando la mano del hombre y encontrando la posición vertical.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente como flashes y la hicieron sonrojarse. Todos esos gemidos, jadeos y caricias. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. ¡Loki debería ser el dios de sexo, no de las mentiras!

Se apoyó en las almohadas y se cubrió con las sábanas verdes. Loki seguía dormido. Suspiró. Así, con el semblante en paz, parecía mucho menos amenazante. No había dolor en sus facciones, no había odio tampoco.

Sintiéndose un poco nerviosa se destapó y salió de la cama. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Cuando tienes sexo con un amigo, normalmente tienes dos opciones: huir o esperar la tormenta, pero ella no era capaz de quedarse quieta esperando a que Loki abriera los ojos, por lo que rebuscó entre su ropa tirada en el piso sus bragas, sólo para recordar, una vez que las encontró, que Loki las había roto la noche anterior. Completamente ruborizada, abrió uno de los cajones del closet y sacó uno de sus abrigos sin manga. No había forma de que volviera a usar esa camiseta verde si no llevaba ropa interior.

Salió al pasillo y fue hasta la cocina. ¡Amaba esa amplia y hermosa cocina!

Sacó todo lo que necesitaba para preparar un desayuno y se entretuvo usando todos los utensilios de última tecnología, cantando una canción pop que se le había quedado pegada hace unos días, mientras esperaba algo tensa que Loki se levantara.

En la habitación, Loki abrió los ojos lentamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no tardaron en llegar a su mente y volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de imaginar que todo había sido un sueño o una ilusión, hasta que oyó la voz de Darcy cantar una tonta canción en su cocina.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se frotó los ojos.

Él no era un hombre de impulsos, más bien todo lo contrario, pero la noche anterior lo había pillado con la guardia baja. La pesadilla recurrente y la idea de tener a Darcy ahí para él, dispuesta a besarlo, a acostarse con él... No se podría haber resistido ni en un millón de años. Pero ahora, a la luz del día las cosas se veían con otro matiz.

Todo había sido un error. Un terrible error que los dañaría a ambos.

Había decidido que estar lejos de Darcy era lo mejor, justamente por eso y porque tenía que protegerla. Ella era lo más importante para él en ese planeta, y también ese planeta, era el lugar donde más odio recibiría, incluso más que en Asgard. No podía arrastrar a Darcy a ese mundo suyo lleno de rechazo y odio. Y mucho menos con la sombra de su posible vuelta a Asgard cerniéndose sobre él cada segundo.

El padre de todo había demostrado ser caprichoso en cuanto a sus castigos. Cambiaba de opinión fácilmente y al poder mantenerlo controlado con ese brazalete mágico en su brazo, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Sin embargo, era débil.

Darcy traía felicidad y aceptación a su vida. Dos cosas con las que no estaba muy familiarizado y que resultaban placenteras en límites que no quería ser explorando por miedo a convertirse en un adicto, más de lo que ya era.

Se vistió con magia y salió de la habitación, preparándose para alejar a Darcy de una vez y para siempre de sí.

Trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor, incluso cuando la vio vistiendo su chaqueta mientras terminaba de poner un plato lleno de tortitas sobre la mesa. Se veía adorable y el hecho de que supiera que debajo de esa ropa estuviera completamente desnuda sólo dificultaba sus intenciones.

– Buenos días – saludó ella.– Antes que digas nada, créeme, he pasado por esta situación otras veces y no hay necesidad de prometerme nada y además…

– ¡Basta! – La calló.– Creo que deberías irte.

– ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? – se extrañó.

– No tenemos por qué seguir relacionándonos después de anoche. – respondió haciendo gala de toda su destreza al mentir.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Se acercó un paso, luciendo desconcertada y triste.– Si crees que fue un error, de acuerdo, pero somos amigos.

– No, te dije que yo no tenía amigos y no me hiciste caso. – Le dijo tratando de mirarla fríamente.

Darcy sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos, pero se negó a llorar. Está bien, sabía que era una posibilidad el que Loki creyera que la noche anterior no era más que un error, pero jamás pensó que actuaría con tanta frialdad y desprecio.

– Pero hemos pasados las últimas semanas juntos. No puedes negar que ha sido divertido, no puedes negar que lo ha sido. – Estaba empezando a sonar desesperada ante el silencio de él.

– Soy el dios de las mentiras por algo, Darcy.

– ¿Has estado fingiendo que eras mi amigo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? – preguntó dolida.

– Te dije que no confiarás en mí, pero como la humana predecible y tonta que eres, no me hiciste caso. - Las palabras insultantes quemaban su boca, pero se obligó a seguir diciéndolas.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fingir amistad con una interna estúpida como yo?

Loki se dio la vuelta luciendo despreocupado, pero sintiendo que la mentira podía fracasar si dejaba que las emociones que Darcy mostraba en sus ojos lo afectaran.

– Me diste todos los códigos que necesitaba para saber cosas de S.H.I.E.L.D. que con magia me iba a llevar meses. Ahora ya vez, hasta el más insignificante de los humanos puede ser de utilidad.

– ¡Utilidad! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! No puedo creer que lleve semanas defendiéndote ante todos.

No puedo aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo. Comenzó a llorar sintiendo que se desarmaba por dentro. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Loki era un monstruo, no era nada más que un monstruo y ella se había esforzado en ver lo que quería ver.

Había pensado que lo estaba ayudando, y que él estaba demostrando que podía hacer algo bien y no entregarse a la locura, el odio y la maldad, que había cambiado después de su derrota, pero no era más que una máscara para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza vil.

– ¡Espero que te hayas divertido anoche, al menos! –Comentó quitándose el abrigo y tirándolo al suelo con rabia.

Loki se dio la vuelta para verla en gloriosa desnudez entrando al baño.

Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de la manos.

La tarea estaba hecha. Ella lo odiaba.

Era lo mejor, trató de convencerse.

– Hay algo que no entiendo.– Dijo Darcy saliendo del baño ya vestida, con la cara mojada y los ojos rojos.– ¿Fingiste que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y te acostaste conmigo, pero nunca… en ningún momento pensando en mí cómo una amiga o alguien cercano?

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Estás apelando a mi humanidad?

– No, no creo que haya suficiente en ti ya. Pero creo que un día, quizás más tarde que temprano, vas a mirar hacia atrás y me vas a recordar. Vas a recordar que, digas lo que digas, te divertías conmigo y que yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarte incluso si eras un desgraciado y… – sollozó sin poder evitarlo.– y quiero creer que estarás tan solo que te vas a arrepentir, pero va a ser demasiado tarde.

– Como se nota que no me conoces. – Aseveró.– Vete.

– Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres.– Inspiró tratando de no llorar más.

Cuando la chica dejó el departamento, estuvo unos segundos tratando de serenarse, pero no lo logró. Las palabras de la chica se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, atormentándolo.

Darcy sería un fantasma en su memoria por el resto de su larga vida. Ya sabía lo que era vivir con su recuerdo y no se quería imaginar cómo sería de ahora en adelante.

Enfurecido consigo mismo y con el mundo en general arremetió contra la mesa del desayuno, gritando de rabia.

.

.

.

Darcy bajó en el ascensor tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se sentía tan usada y herida. ¿Qué mierda se creía que era ese hombre? ¿Y cómo hacía para sacarse el aroma de él del cuerpo?

¡Arg! Sentía que toda ella olía a cuero y a... a... ¡a lo que sea que olía Loki y que tanto le gustaba!

Lo peor de todo, era saber que él sí se divertía con ella. Que habían sido amigos todas esas semanas. Que él confiaba en ella. No entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del dios para tratarla así, para alejarla… o quizás, ella estaba siendo tan estúpida como él creía que era y realmente todo ese tiempo había jugado con ella, usándola como si ella no fuese más que un peón en un juego de ajedrez.

Limpiándose las lágrimas emergió del ascensor encontrándose de frente con Steve, quien parecía que venía de correr, a juzgar por su tenida deportiva.

– Hola…– el saludo murió en la garganta del soldado al ver la cara de su amiga.– ¿Qué sucede, Darcy?

– Nada, estoy bien… – contestó tensa.

– ¿Qué te hizo Loki? – preguntó.

– ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con Loki últimamente? – explotó.

Steve era la última persona con la que deseaba hablar en ese momento. No podía contarle que, a pesar de todo, sentía que estaba enamorada de Loki y que había superado todo ese enamoramiento infantil con él para caer en brazos de un mentiroso profesional. Sólo quería irse a su departamento, acostarse y comer helado por la próxima década.

– Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, puedes confiar en mí…

– Steve, por favor… – suspiró. – No puedo hablar ahora.

– ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? Si no me quieres contar, está bien. Pero, Darcy… nadie me ha ayudado más que tú a ajustarme a la vida actual y de alguna manera tengo que retribuir eso. – Darcy sopesó sus palabras.– Y si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo libero frustraciones…

– ¿Boxeando? – Preguntó con una sonrisa triste. Steve se rascó la cabeza mientras asentía.– No, gracias. Pero, ¿me llevarías a mi departamento?

El hombre le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta el estacionamiento. Steve le hizo poner un casco vintage bastante lindo, y ambos se subieron. Darcy dejó que el aire le azotara el rostro secando sus lágrimas y trató de disfrutar del recorrido.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, se soltó el casco y bajó de la moto.

– ¿Estarás bien?

– Sí, no hay problema.

– Llámame, cualquier cosa.

– Sí, mi capitán.– hizo un gesto militar con la mano.

Entró a su departamento, tiró su bolso al sillón y fue hasta su cuarto. Desde allí, le mandó un mensaje de texto a Jane, diciéndole que no iría al trabajo porque se sentía mal y luego de desnudarse se fue hasta el baño.

Se miró en el espejo unos largos minutos. Mientras se ponía su ropa, con toda la dignidad posible, en el baño del departamento de Loki, había vislumbrado un par de moretones leves en sus pechos, caderas y cuello. Ahora los podía ver con mayor facilidad, y no había peor sentimiento en el mundo que saberse marcada por un hombre que no la quería realmente.

Volviendo a llorar, se metió a la ducha, usando el agua para cubrir sus lágrimas y sollozos.

.

.

.

Era ya tarde cuando Jane apareció en su puerta, preocupada por su ausencia. Loki había estado extrañamente callado ese día, y cuando le habían preguntado por Darcy simplemente había dicho que no era problema de él.

Ese tipo de comportamiento habría sido completamente normal en los primeros días del asgardiano en la tierra, pero ahora era una completa anomalía. El dios había comenzado a hacer bromas, muchas de ella pesadas, y a pasar tiempo con Tony y los demás vengadores, y ahora… era nuevamente la criatura arisca del principio. Todo eso, sumado a la repentina ausencia de Darcy había encendido las alarmas.

Darcy abrió rápidamente. Había tratado de dormir, pero poco había logrado, por lo que se había acomodado en el sofá, viendo una serie, mientras comía helado.

– ¡Hola, Jane! – saludó con voz ronca.

– ¿Estás bien, Darcy? – preguntó la mujer en tono maternal.

Ese fue el punto de ruptura para Darcy. Se arrojó en los brazos de Jane, quien, más pequeña y menuda que su amiga y asistente, se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero logró sostenerla.

Entre sollozos, exclamaciones vehementes y malas palabras, la chica explicó todo lo que había pasado con Loki. No se guardó un detalle, ni siquiera los más sexuales del asunto. Jane se sonrojó mientras la chica explicaba con lujo de detalle su noche, y tuvo que pedirle a Darcy que parara.

– ¡Te entiendo! ¡Hasta yo, que en este momento lo mataría con mis propias manos, no puedo evitar sentirme acalorada! – sonrió pícaramente, pero de pronto volvió al semblante triste, recordando lo que siguió a su perfecta noche.

Cuando acabó de relatar lo ocurrido, Jane se limitó a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Darcy lloró hasta que se quedó dormida. Jane la acomodó mejor en el sofá y la tapó con su manta favorita de Hello Kitty, antes de marcharse.

Tenía que enfrentar a un dios, y que… valga la redundancia, dios la ayudara, porque iba a gritarle hasta que sus ancestros tuviesen jaqueca. Casi deseaba que Thor estuviera en la tierra, para que la defendiera, porque sabía que Loki no iba a aguantar sus palabras, pero se había cansado ya de ver cómo el hombre jugaba con su amiga.

.

.

.

Loki estaba tirado en el largo sofá de la sala común. Acaba de quedarse solo, después de que Tony se cansara de molestarlo, al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

No quería volver a su piso. No tenía ningún ánimo de ver el lugar, porque parecía que Darcy había dejado su esencia pegada en cada objeto del lugar y mucho más en su cuarto. Pero escuchó un ruido de tacones y se envaró, listo para atacar verbalmente a quien perturbara su silencio.

Quería estar solo, por lo que se dispuso a marcharse, cuando vio a Jane dirigirse hacia él. Pero al ver su expresión, esperó hasta que la mujer estuvo delante de él, teniendo una leve impresión de lo que la mujer de Thor tenía que hablar con él.

– ¡Eres un desgraciado! – la mano de Jane se estrelló contra la cara de Loki. Este se tocó la mejilla y se rió de forma oscura.

– Vaya, tiene suerte que me agrade, doctora Foster o esta sería la última vez que es capaz de usar esas preciosas manos. – hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estoy siendo golpeado?

– Creí que habías cambiado, que querías a Darcy realmente, pero ya veo que no es así. Sigues creyendo que puedes hacer lo que quieres con la gente, sin importarte sus sentimientos o cuanto los hieres, y es triste, porque Thor aún cree en ti y me había contagiado de su entusiasmo por tener a su hermano de vuelta… – negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de marcharse, antes de cambiar de opinión y continuar. – ¿Y sabes una cosa más? Durante dos años de verdad pensé que habías cometido un error al borrar su memoria, porque te vi… te vi volverte loco de dolor en esa celda y vi a mi amiga extrañar a alguien que no era capaz de recordar, y quería que al menos tuviera la oportunidad de olvidarte sanamente, pero ahora tengo la certeza de que fue lo mejor, porque sólo has demostrado que Darcy es un juguete para ti.

Loki había aguantado todo el discurso de forma estoica, pero esa última frase quebró su fachada y de pronto era el mismo hombre que ella había visto quebrarse en una celda, dos años atrás.

– No tiene idea de lo que está hablando, señorita Foster – la apartó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la salida.

– Claro que lo sé. Juegas con las personas con tus palabras. Tuerces la verdad magistralmente, e incluso te mientes a ti mismo. Quizás creas haber amado o amar a Darcy, pero lo que le haces no es producto del amor. Eres cruel y crees que ella está para que te divierta. – corrió detrás de él y agarró su brazo. Loki se dio la vuelta y se soltó de ella con una mueca de disgusto.

–No se atreva a volver a tocarme o dirigirse a mí de esa forma, o me olvidaré de que es la mujer de Thor.

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Me matarás?

– Es impresionante como ustedes los humanos le temen a la muerte. Es lo peor en lo que pueden pensar. Incluso una mujer de ciencia como usted cae en este patético estereotipo. Pero no, doctora Foster, no la mataré, puede estar tranquila. Pero recuerde que siempre hay cosas peores que la muerte o que el dolor físico.

– ¿Hablas por experiencia propia? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– Que perceptiva.

– ¿Por qué juegas con Darcy así?

– ¡No estoy jugando con ella! ¡La estoy protegiendo! – gritó furioso. Suficiente tenía con sus propias recriminaciones internas, como para soportar las de Jane. – Soy el dios del engaño. Puedo manejar esto.

– ¿Y a quien estás engañando en este momento? ¿A mí, a Darcy o a ti mismo?

– Basta con el psicoanálisis. Darcy está mejor lejos de mí. Cometí un desliz…

Sus palabras se trabaron en su lengua. Un desliz increíblemente satisfactorio. Autodestructivo, también.

Jane captó su mirada y al fin pudo ver al hombre de que Thor y Darcy tanto hablaban. Sensible y solitario. Un alma torturada por tantos fantasmas y que se protegía bajo esa máscara del dios. Era el dios de las mentiras, porque había sabido encubrir esa naturaleza frágil de su alma, con cuidado. Era el dios de las travesuras, porque si se cruza la delgada línea del humor, puede convertirse en maldad. Era el dios del caos, porque el caos estaba dentro de él.

Y Darcy traía paz a ese caos. Incluso aunque la mujer fuera una fuente inagotable de descaro, sarcasmo y una hiperactividad que a veces la volvía loca. Por primera vez veía lo bien que le hacía Darcy a Loki, e increíble como parecía el pensamiento, jamás había visto a Darcy más feliz, incluso radiante que cuando estaba alrededor del hombre.

–Si de verdad la amas, ¿por qué no decirle? Lo hiciste hace dos años.

–Sí y luego ella no me recordaría. Si se lo digo ahora, si acepto… esto, nuevamente… ¿Sabe cuántos enemigos tengo? ¿Y qué pasará con ella si S.H.I.E.L.D. piensa que los he traicionado? No he olvidado que trataron de interrogarla sólo porque se encargó de mí una vez. O … ¿No ha pensado que Odín en algún momento decidirá que debo volver a mi acogedora jaula en Asgard? Deje las cosas como están, por su propio bien, Jane. Le repito, usted me agrada, pero necesito mi espacio y que mis acciones no sean cuestionadas por mis… actos pasados.

Esta vez la mujer no pudo discutir más y dejó que Loki se fuera.

Había sido honesto. Brutalmente honesto con ella y por primera vez, sintió que el hombre merecía una segunda oportunidad a pesar de las amenazas de tortura y los malos tratos. El problema es que él mismo estaba acabando son sus posibilidades.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, la situación en el laboratorio era tan tensa que el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Loki no emitía más que ordenes, Tony se quejaba de que todo era muy aburrido ahora, Banner siempre parecía tenso, y Jane y Darcy parecían un bloque anti– Loki, a falta de una definición mejor.

– ¿Se puede saber qué pasó entre cuernitos y tú para que esto se haya convertido en un funeral? – preguntó Tony.

– Nada – contestó Darcy, igual de tensa que Loki, quien miraba la escena desde un rincón.

La extrañaba tanto que dolía, pero se conformaba con que ella parecía entera y orgullosa frente a él y podía seguir viéndola allí en el laboratorio.

Ya era tarde, cuando Loki abandonó el laboratorio y se dirigió a la sala común. Llevaba días sentándose ahí hasta que la luz del sol se iba y todo quedaba en penumbras. Nadie quería estar a su alrededor debido a su estado de ánimo oscuro y fácilmente irritable, por lo que se quedaba solo. Estaba adormeciéndose, a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando un cambio de ambiente brusco hizo que abriera los ojos.

– El pequeño príncipe tiene problemas – dijo una voz que le congeló la sangre en la venas.

Thanos…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó parándose y haciendo como si la presencia del Titán no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto.– Es el peor lugar para que tú aparezcas. ¿No te llegó la información de que tu débil ejército fue derrotado por los Vengadores?

– Mi ejército no era el débil, quien lo comandaba sí. – Se burló.– Carecía de convicción para gobernar.

– Aún no contestas mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Una advertencia para ti. – Dijo recuperando la seriedad.

– ¿Otra vez? Todo ese asunto de que no habrá una luna lejana donde esconderme es muy aburrido, ¿sabes?

– Te encanta tentar a tu suerte, Asgardiano. – Se acercó hacia él. Loki se obligó a permanecer en su lugar y no mostrar flaqueza. – Pero quiero que estés alerta, sería muy aburrido tomarte por sorpresa y acabar contigo y tus esperanzas.

A Thanos le gustaba torturar, lo sabía. Mientras más miedo mostrara su enemigo, mientras más paranoia desarrollara, para él era más y más entretenido el atacar. Era un sádico y Loki conocía su juego mejor que nadie.

– Me doy por avisado.

Thanos se acercó un paso más y estiró la mano hacia Loki, justo en el momento que un rayo impactó contra su hombro, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Thor apareció en la instancia con gesto adusto y violento. El martillo en su mano.

Thanos sonrió antes de desaparecer del lugar, no sin antes decir una última advertencia.

– Disfruta del poco tiempo que le queda a tu hermanito, Thor. Porque pronto estará rogando por clemencia.

– ¿Quién era ese? – preguntó el rubio con gravedad. Las palabras del Titán resonaban en su cabeza.

– Thanos… – susurró Loki.

Thor se quedó mirando a Loki con preocupación. Las noticias que traía de Asgard coincidían con la presencia el villano en el lugar, pero no pensó que todo estuviese ocurriendo tan rápido.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– Dices eso mucho últimamente, pero en ese momento, como comprenderás, acabo de ser amenazado de muerte y no estoy para nuestras charlas. – Se sentó nuevamente.

Esto era justamente lo que había temido y agradeció haberse alejado de Darcy a tiempo. Si Thanos hubiese aparecido estando con la chica sabía que él vería sus lazos fácilmente, y ella sería la primera víctima del Titán, sólo para torturarlo un poco. Sabía que cuando su hora frente a Thanos llegase, todo lo que tenía planeado para su venganza sería mil veces peor que cualquier tortura que pudiera imaginar.

Tomó aire un par de veces, algo más tranquilo con el pensamiento que por una vez había hecho lo correcto para proteger a alguien que amaba.

Thor observó cómo su hermano se recomponía lentamente hasta que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

– Estás asustado…

– No, estoy enfurecido – levantó la vista– Esto es por culpa del gran castigo de tu padre. – Su voz hizo parecer la última palabra como si fuese un insulto.– Me quitó mi mejor habilidad y ahora he atraído a Thanos a la tierra. ¡Gran trabajo es el que hacen cuidando de los mortales! ¡Grandioso!

– Hablando de eso… creo que debes saber lo que averigüé en Asgard.

– ¿Aún no me quieren de vuelta? – sonrió con ironía. Thor lo ignoró.

– Heimdall vigiló un par de días a los gigantes de hielo. Tenías razón, alguien los está instruyendo de cómo abrir portales. – Explicó.– Están usando una fuente de energía desconocida en los nueves reinos, pero que se la proporcionó Thanos…

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Es lo que Heimdall vio.

– ¿Estás diciendo que Thanos se ha aliado con los gigantes de hielo? – Preguntó sintiendo que comenzaba a sentirse realmente enfurecido. Thor asintió una vez.– ¡¿Y ustedes se dicen los cuidadores de Midgard?!

– Hay más…

– ¡Oh, claro, por supuesto!

– Sif y los tres guerreros han logrado averiguar más cosas sobre Thrym. No es un gigante de hielo convencional, tiene algo más de magia que la normal…

– Como yo, pero eso lo sabía. – descartó la información rápidamente.– De todas formas, eso no lo hace peligroso en ningún sentido, mi magia fue entrenada y la de él no. No es una amenaza real, al menos no para mí.

– Creo que te equivocas, hermano.– Loki espero impaciente a que hablara.– Thrym se le conoce como el exterminador de esperanzas. Dijiste que habías notado cómo quería entrar en tu mente y dejar algo, ¿no?

– Sí…

– Bueno, ese es parte de su poder, plantar una idea, pero también puede mirar dentro de tu mente y descubrir las cosas que te importan, qué te da miedo perder, qué te da miedo en general. Si está aliado con Thanos, eso sólo puede significar una cosa: vienen por ti. Y considerando el encuentro que acabo de presenciar, mi conclusión no es errada.

Se paró a pensar un minuto. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Thanos hacia solamente unos minutos atrás?

_"…sería muy aburrido tomarte por sorpresa y acabar contigo y tus esperanzas…"_

Había usado la palabra "esperanzas"…

Recordó la noche del segundo ataque, cómo había parado de recordar sin poder detenerse. Los desprecios de Odín, las largas tarde de estudio con Frigga, las batallas con Thor y contra Thor, su verdadero padre y Darcy.

La suavidad de la piel de Darcy cuando rozaba la suya al encargarse de sus heridas. Su lengua afilada contestando sus palabras. Sus locuras. Sus desplantes. Cómo ya no podía imaginar vivir sin ella…

Él no había dejado que controlara su mente, pero Thrym había visto su mente por dentro. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Había estado tan concentrado en mantener las distancias con Darcy, fracasando estrepitosamente, y tratando de demostrarle a Thor que podía mantener un comportamiento medianamente decente al ayudarlos, que no había parado a pensar, a analizar la situación realmente.

– No, no vienen por mí. Vienen por Darcy...

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo un sacrificio por alguien? ¿Cuándo he puesto el bienestar de cualquier persona por sobre el mío? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca hasta Darcy! – sentía que no podía respirar. Enfurecido comenzó a pasearse.– Thanos me advirtió que si fallaba o lo traicionaba con el Tesseract no habría lugar donde pudiera esconderme, por eso no luché contra ustedes cuando desbarataron mi plan y obtuvieron el Tesseract, podría haberme esfumado antes de que pudieran pestañar, pero me convenía ir a Asgard, incluso si terminaba en una celda. Sabía que Odín no me mataría o torturaría por no herir a madre, y toda esa estúpida, pero tan conveniente seguridad a mí alrededor era perfecta.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

– No soy como tú, Thor. Puedo arreglármelas solo. Y estando aquí en la tierra trabajando con ustedes, sin mi capacidad de esconderme con magia… bueno, era inevitable que Thanos viniera, pero… ¿aliarse con los gigantes de hielo? Jamás lo pensé, jamás…

Ahora lo veía tan claro, el odio, el rencor y la venganza eran sentimientos que unían para destruir, Thanos lo había utilizado contra él.

Los gigantes de hielo lo tenían en su lista de enemigos como el número uno, y era casi un juego de niños aliarse con los Jotun. Él mismo lo había logrado tan fácilmente. Sólo había que prometerles algo que ellos encontraran útil y hacían lo que fuera.

– Debes decirle a Darcy. Yo iré a informar a Fury y a los demás.

– No voy a hacer eso. – Se negó en rotundo.– Darcy y yo no tenemos nada. Lo que pasó fue un error y me alejaré de ella todo lo posible.

– ¿Lo que pasó? – Loki tragó en seco. Había hablado de más.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– Sí que lo es. No voy a mentir más por ti, Loki. – advirtió.– Darcy es una amiga y no merece lo que le estás haciendo, mucho menos ahora.

– No me vengas a dar lecciones de moral.

– No es lo que estoy haciendo, es una advertencia.

– ¡Dime de qué sirve que le diga la verdad! – reclamó. – ¡Dos años sin memorias de mí, Thor! La verdad no va a cambiar nada.

– Es lo de menos, ella merece saber qué es lo que pasa y el peligro que corre.

Loki guardó silencio. Thor apretó su hombro unos segundos, un gesto de apoyo que Loki habría rechazado en cualquier otra ocasión, pero que ahora agradecía.

Thor enfiló hacia la oficina de Fury y Loki se quedó solo.

Su hermano tenía razón. Eran pocas las veces en las que era así antes, pero había madurado bastante en la tierra como para poder dar consejos de ese estilo y mucho más para que fuesen lo suficientemente inteligentes como para que él los siguiera.

Tenía que hablar con Darcy, era cierto, y no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, no sólo por la advertencia de Thor, sino porque ya era hora de terminar con las mentiras, mucho más si la vida de ella estaba en peligro, pero antes necesitaba tiempo para armar un plan que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

* * *

**Y ya empezamos con el drama, el real drama. Espero me perdonen por hacerlas sufrir, y más cuando les diga lo más probable es que no suba capítulo hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Por qué? Juro que no es de mala, por lo que les contaré brevemente la semana que tendré: Me cambio de ciudad, como ya sabían. Me voy a estudiar un magíster en Literatura y viajaré el lunes, llegaré el martes a destino y tengo que instalarme en mi pieza, hacer compras y demás. El miércoles tengo que matricularme (horribles, horribles trámites). Lo que me deja sólo jueves y viernes para escribir, y el sábado tendré clases, por lo tanto, mi semana será una locura total. Ahora, si el jueves alcanzo a completar lo que ya tengo escrito del capítulo, lo subiré en el horario del almuerzo el sábado, sino… pues, hasta dentro de dos semanas. **

**Besos **

**Triana C**

**PS: Ayer fui a ver "Capitán América: El soldado del invierno" y quedé llena de feels… probablemente escriba algo en las próximas semanas, si alguien la ha visto, ¿qué les pareció? **

**PS 2: Invito a leer un nuevo One-Shot de TWD llamado "Claimed" Es un Bethyl que escribí en espera del final de temporada. Si a alguien le gusta esta maravillosa serie, puede a ir a leer si lo desea (ejem, y dejarme su opinión, ejem ejem! jeje) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

* * *

_Eras el amor de mi vida, oscurecías la luz…_

_Este es el retrato de los torturados… Tú y yo… _

**-Up In The Air – 30 Seconds To Mars –**

* * *

**Invasión Chitauri, New york, 2012**

* * *

_-Loki, mira alrededor. ¿Crees que esta locura acabará cuando gobiernes? – Gritó Thor sosteniendo el cuello de su hermano y tratando desesperadamente que entrase en razón. Tenía que haber algo que lo despertara de esa locura, algo que trajera a su hermano de vuelta. _

_Loki hizo lo que Thor le indicaba: miró a su alrededor. El caos se sembraba por todos lados, los edificios ardían en llamas, la gente gritaba aterrada y los chitauri, su ejército, disparaban sin orden a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. La visión de ese tipo de destrucción tendría que haberlo llenado de orgullo, porque esta era su obra, y como dios del caos este trabajo se llevaba todos los premios, pero no sintió nada más que el más horrible miedo, mientras observaba la ciudad colapsando. _

_Darcy estaba en algún lugar de ese caos. Sabía que no le haría caso, sabía que no buscaría refugio. No estaba en ella el ser gobernada, y eso es lo que la hacía tan fascinante para él. Una rara joya en medio de todos aquellos aburridos mortales. _

_Mortales… _

_Darcy era una frágil mortal más y no tendría que preocuparle lo que le pasara, pero mientras sus ojos se fijaban en un edificio cuyas ventanas acababan de explotar, se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás y no estar lleno de temor de que algo le pasara a la muchacha. Ella se había colado en lo que quedaba de su corazón, había logrado sanar poco a poco su alma y que sintiera algo más que el odio que lo cegaba. _

_Fue como despertar de un sueño febril y ver la realidad por primera vez. Si algo le pasaba a Darcy, si la perdía, la culpa sería sólo de él y no podría soportarlo. No podía perder a más personas importantes para él. Pero si este ataque no seguía su curso, él moriría. Thanos había sido claro y categórico. Él rogaría por piedad, si no le entregaba el Tesseract y la única forma de conservarlo, era ganar esta guerra. _

_Una explosión llamó su atención. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Demasiado tarde para cambiar de bando. Debería haberle hecho caso a Darcy esa mañana y entregar toda la información a S.H.I.E.L.D. para luego huir. _

_-Es demasiado tarde – susurró, paralizado por los sentimientos de culpa y angustia que lo llenaron. Fijó su vista en el portal con los ojos desorbitados, confundido por sus propias emociones.- Es demasiado tarde para detenerlo…_

_Y con esos deseos confusos de poder y a la vez redención, hirviendo dentro de él, la comprensión cayó lentamente. Aliviadora y a la vez opresiva. _

_Por Yggdrasil, amaba a Darcy Lewis…_

_¿Cómo había sucedido eso?_

_ ¡¿Cómo?! _

_Él estaba más allá de esa clase de sentimientos patéticos y poco útiles, o al menos eso creía._

_Sí, el sexo con Darcy era travieso y extrañamente gratificante. Ella nunca decía que no a sus propuestas, por extrañas que fueran e incluso tenía fantasías francamente interesantes. ¡Oh! Y ella siempre respondía con gemidos suaves y pequeños gritos a cada una de sus caricias y eso lo hacía anhelar más y más. La deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer. Pero no sólo físicamente. La deseaba en cuerpo y alma. _

_La amaba. _

_Por eso no podía permitir que ella resultara herida ahora, y su mente estaba muy lejos de la guerra que había desatado, preocupándose por la seguridad de una mortal… _

_El amor era una debilidad y él había caído y muy bajo. _

_- No, no es tarde. Podemos hacerlo juntos. – Contradijo Thor, pero él no lo escuchaba. _

_No. Tenía que seguir el plan. Ahora más que nunca debía de enfocarse en ganar, en ser el vencedor. Así mantendría a Darcy segura, y su vez demostraría a todos, a Odín y a Thor principalmente, que podía gobernar, que era alguien digno de un trono y, con Thanos como aliado, Midgard era sólo el primer paso para que todos los nueve reinos se arrodillaran ante él._

_Ya no sería la sombra, ya no sería el relegado a un segundo plano… _

_-Para Darcy siempre eres el primero… – dijo una voz incómoda en el fondo de su cerebro, una voz que no estaba embriagada, borracha del poder que el Tesseract le llenaba._

_Sacudió la cabeza y apretó la daga que tenía en la mano para luego enterrarla en el abdomen de Thor, todo lo profundamente que pudo. Sería una herida superficial, pero le serviría para distraerlo. _

_-Sentimentalismo. – murmuró, sin saber si lo decía por él o por las palabras de Thor. _

_._

_._

_._

_Darcy estaba sentada frente a su televisión con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras veía la destrucción de la ciudad y al causante de todo. _

_Jane la había llamado, gritando como loca por la preocupación. Había visto las noticias y lo primero que pensó fue en su amiga. La tranquilizó como pudo, mientras sentía que sus piernas fallaban al ver a Loki en la pantalla, liderando un ejército alienígena. _

_Por supuesto, sabía lo que iba a pasar desde hacia semanas y aún sentía la impotencia de no haber podido convencerlo de que era una estupidez, que podía parar toda esa locura, pero desde que había vuelto cargando ese cetro luminoso, era un Loki mucho más obsesionado con su pasado y el poder, alguien con quien no podía razonar. _

_Sin embargo, ¿cómo era posible que el amante atento y cariñoso de la noche anterior fuera el mismo hombre que estaba causando ese caos? _

_¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que tenía esas horribles pesadillas que lo hacían gritar de angustia y que tan frágil se veía mientras ella lo consolaba, fuera capaz de tanta destrucción sin sentido? _

_No lo entendía. Sí, Loki era un trastornado y un bipolar a veces, también creía que estaba por encima de todo y de todos, pero a la vez era divertido y bromista. Y ella había visto el cambio en él, mientras pasaban tiempo juntos, haciendo cosas normales, como ver una película o leer un libro en cómodo silencio. _

_Un edificio estalló en llamas sobresaltándola, pues parecía que el sonido había venido de la televisión y del exterior de su departamento al mismo tiempo. Algo temerosa se asomó por la ventana para comprobar y pudo ver fuego a solo unas calles de ahí. Respirando algo entrecortadamente volvió a sentarse frente a la televisión y vio que ahora estaban reporteando desde las cercanías de la Torre Stark, donde el portal azul, el mismo azul profundo y brillante del cetro de Loki, se abría como un agujero en el cielo y del cual justo en ese momento estaba saliendo un monstruo que parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. _

_¡¿Qué diablos era eso?!_

_Cerró los ojos, rogando porque todo fuese una pesadilla y cuando abriera los ojos todo se hubiera desvanecido, pero cuando los abrió todo lo que vio fue a Loki materializándose en su salón. Estaba pálido, herido y su rostro mostraba una frenética preocupación. _

_Su primer impulso fue correr hacia él, pero se mantuvo en su asiento con un cojín aferrado en sus manos._

_-¡Sabía que no me harías caso! ¡Tienes que esconderte! – dio un paso hacia ella, haciendo que la muchacha saltara asustada y retrocediera varios pasos. _

_- ¿Para qué? – Lloró aterrada.- No tiene sentido. Soy un humano más, ¿no? Una especie de mascota para ti, no importo dentro de tu gran esquema megalómano. _

_- No te voy a hacer daño, Darcy. Sólo quiero que tomes lo que necesites y te llevaré hasta un lugar seguro. – Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar su voz – ¡Maldita sea, mortal! ¿No entiendes que lo estoy haciendo es por ti? – dio un par de zancadas y la tomó por los hombros._

_-¿Por mí? – Exclamó. – ¿Alguna vez expresé mis ganas de ser reina o la puta de un rey?_

_- Darcy, escúchame. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, lo que contrastaba con su férrea expresión facial.- Eres lo más importante que tengo en este planeta. Por favor, si algo ha significado todo esto para ti, hazme caso. – Gruñó. _

_- Si fuera tan importante para ti no habrías seguido con esto._

_- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Entregarme? _

_- Sabes que no, pero… ¿huir? No suena como una buena opción pero… _

_- Yo no huyo de mis batallas. Todos caerán a mis pies de una u otra forma – La interrumpió. _

_- ¿Y a qué precio? – preguntó con tristeza. – Esto no va a terminar bien para ti. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Loki. _

_- No otra vez, Darcy. Ya es tarde para esto. – Hizo un gesto con sus manos y uno de sus gorros de lana se materializó sobre su pelo rizado, así como una chaqueta y los zapatos. No tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que ambos aparecieran en una estación de metro. _

_La gente refugiada en el lugar comenzó a huir, aterrada con la repentina presencia de Loki, quien sonrió con algo placer ante el efecto que estaba causando. _

_- ¿Qué haces? – gritó ella por su parte, enojada e incómoda con el pánico que se había desatado. _

_-Mantente aquí, vendré por ti cuando todo acabe. – Le prometió. _

_La miró a los ojos con intensidad, como sellando su promesa y la besó los labios unos segundos, causando que varias de las personas la miraran alarmados, y luego desapareció. _

_Darcy se quedó mirando el espacio vacío, sintiendo que ese beso era una despedida, que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver, porque de algo estaba segura y era de que, fuera como fuera, la tierra y sus súper héroes no se rendirían tan fácilmente y la lucha de Loki era una lucha perdida. _

.

.

.

Loki estaba apoyado contra una pared, esperando a Thor. Su apariencia era despreocupada, pero en realidad su mente estaba concentrada por completo en dos direcciones de pensamiento. Por una parte había enviado a un doble invisible detrás del su hermano para estar al tanto de toda la información que pudiese decirle a Nick Fury y haberle ocultado a él, y por otro lado, trataba de afinar cada detalle de su plan con la mayor precisión posible y poniéndose en todos los escenarios que podía imaginar.

Cuando Thor salió finalmente del lugar, Loki simplemente le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, como si de pronto no fueran más que los mismos hermanos cómplices y príncipes de Asgard, que eran hace unos años atrás, sin embargo, la mirada dudosa del dios del trueno rompió la ilusión.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las habitaciones de Loki y por primera vez lo dejó entrar sin poner mala cara. Thor se veía totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Estaba Loki volviendo a confiar en él, a verlo como un hermano o simplemente era una herramienta para un fin?

- ¿Qué pasa, Loki? – preguntó no aguantando la tensión. Loki casi sonrió. Thor jamás cambiaría. Era impaciente y lo sería toda la vida.

- Tengo un plan – anunció. Thor frunció las cejas.

- ¿Hablaste con Darcy?

- Primero, necesito saber si me ayudarás y segundo, no puedo salir de este edificio, al menos que sea para una misión, ¿no? – le sonrió con sorna. – Oh, antes que empieces con tus discursos de moral, hablaré con ella, pero necesito saber si te tengo de mi lado.

- De qué trata tu plan. – Exigió saber.

Loki suspiró y comenzó a relatar sus sospechas en cuanto a lo que podría estar Thanos planeando como golpe final, todo en base a su experiencia con él, y sus ideas para contrarrestar cualquier ataque. Sabía que Thor no se lo pondría fácil, ni ninguno de los Vengadores, pues requería de utilizar el cetro Chitauri y por ende el Tesseract. Cuando terminó, Thor se tomó unos momentos para pensar, algo aturdido por la cantidad de información.

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que estás pidiendo es una locura? – preguntó después de unos minutos de reflexión.

- Estoy muy consciente de que todos se opondrán y es por eso que necesito que me apoyes, como en los viejos tiempos – añadió, utilizando el sentimentalismo como última arma, aunque no tenía muy claro si la estaba usando como rey del engaño o no.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás tratando de llegar hasta mí por conveniencia? No puedo olvidar que me dijiste que tomarías cualquier oportunidad para huir, Loki. No puedo ayudarte. – Sentenció.- Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Es así de simple para ti? – Replicó con una ira que nació de forma abrupta y opacó cualquier sentimiento de hermandad que había logrado juntar.- Después de todo, no importa cuánto digas que mi origen no borra el que hayamos crecido juntos, que nos hayamos criamos como hermanos y que eso es lo importante, jamás podrás verme realmente como un hermano, como alguien de confianza. Siempre seré tu enemigo, después de todo corre por nuestras venas el odiarnos, ¿no?.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu origen! – bramó el rubio tomándolo por el cuello, asegurándose de que le escuchara.- Intentaste matarme, intentaste destruir una raza completa…

- Una raza que juraste destruir desde que éramos niños – le recordó intentando soltarse, pero sin lograrlo.- Supongo que estás lográndolo. Si Thanos llega a Darcy habrás acabado conmigo.

Una pequeña descarga de energía quemó la mano de Thor y finalmente soltó a Loki. Sus palabras, increíblemente sinceras, quemando más que su piel herida.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti, después de lo que hiciste con ese cetro?

Loki no contestó de inmediato, midiendo sus palabras y dándole tiempo a Thor y a sí mismo para calmarse.

- Supongo que sí estoy apelando a nuestra perdida hermandad, después de todo. Dijiste que madre aún confía en mí, puedes intentar hacer lo mismo. Intentaré no traicionar esa confianza y esa promesa ya es bastante seria viniendo de mí.

Thor lo reflexionó.

-No hay nada que quiera más que el confiar en ti ciegamente. Espero que entiendas algún día que aún te considero mi hermano y que siempre será así, hagas lo que hagas, pero si veo que nos vuelves a traicionar, tendré que matarte.

- Me parece justo, aunque espero que puedas evitar que tus amiguitos me maten primero.- trató de bromear.

- No prometo nada, tú plan es una locura. – Contestó secamente.

- Las mejores mentes están locas. – Afirmó.

.

.

.

Darcy llegó temprano esa mañana al trabajo. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir tranquilamente, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y dejar de dar vueltas como una tonta en la cama. Además, si iba a S.H.I.E.L.D. temprano, podía aprovechar la sala especial de videojuegos que Tony había insistido en acondicionar con los mejores equipos y juegos que ella jamás podría costearse por su cuenta. Entretención gratuita, ¿qué mejor?

Llevaba media hora en una misión especialmente entretenida, en medio de una apocalipsis zombie, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron distraerse y su personaje, una mujer con poca vestimenta y grandes pechos, fue mordida. Las palabras "game over", hicieron que lanzara el control contra el sofá, frustrada.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estúpido zombie asqueroso! ¿Y por qué mi maldito personaje tenía tan poca ropa? ¡Es un apocalipsis, cúbrete, mujer! Sé lo que es tener tetas grandes y querer presumirlas, pero ponte en contexto…

Siguió despotricando, hasta que recordó que alguien había golpeado. Se dio la vuelta y hubiera preferido jamás haberlo hecho. Loki la observaba con una mueca de diversión y quiso borrarle dicha expresión del rostro de un golpe.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó secamente. Quitó el juego, lo guardó y pagó la consola y la televisión.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo poniéndose serio.

- Pues, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – Tomó su bolso y se iba a ir todo lo dignamente que podía, cuando sus piernas no le obedecieron y de pronto estaba sentada en el sofá nuevamente. – ¿Qué haces? – sonó más asustada de lo que quería y se odió por ello.- ¡Deja que me vaya!

- Cálmate, Darcy. – Le pidió.

- Me estás reteniendo contra mi voluntad y quieres que me calme. Realmente estás demente.

- De acuerdo, no te retengo más, pero si me prometes portarte bien y escucharme.

- ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Dejaste todo muy claro, ¿no?

- Darcy, es algo serio.

¿Más serio que haberle roto el corazón? ¿Es que acaso tenía más puñales que enterrar? Bien, él no se iba a dar por vencido, por lo que no le quedaban más posibilidades que escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

-De acuerdo. – suspiró.

Loki se tomó un momento para pensar. ¿Cómo empezar?

Las mentiras eran mucho más fáciles que contar la verdad. Quizás por eso siempre se había refugiado en ellas, pero ahora no podía hacerlo más, por lo que empezó a relatar cada hecho que lo había llevado hasta ella dos años atrás. Le contó cómo ella había cuidado de él, cómo había intentado disuadirlo de sus planes y no había escuchado ciego por las ansias de poder, cómo habían mantenido una relación en secreto por meses…

-¿Y tú piensas que voy a creer todo eso? ¡No te conocía hasta hace unos meses!

- Borré tu memoria la noche antes de volver a Asgard.

- Oh, claro qué conveniente… – replicó empezando a enojarse.- ¿Me quieres explicar qué clase de juego retorcido estás tratando de jugar conmigo?

- Darcy, es todo verdad.

- ¡Es imposible! – trató de pararse, pero Loki la volvió a retener con magia. – ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras!

- Párate a pensar. Mi hechizo no es infalible, Darcy. Hay cosas que están ahí, pero no puedes verlas. – Dijo tratando de calmarla mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.- Lo noté el primer día que llegué aquí. Me miraste y sé que me reconociste de alguna forma.

- ¡Todos en la tierra te conocen! – Trató de pararse nuevamente sin lograrlo.

- Lo sé, soy el sinónimo de la destrucción y la guerra, aquí. – Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Piensa un poco. ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste la primera vez?

Darcy hizo lo que le indicaba. Sus ojos verdes calando profundamente en ella. Trató de concentrarse en recordar y no en pensar que Loki estaba arrodillado frente a ella, con sus manos en sus mejillas y su aliento acariciando sus labios.

-Sí, sentí que debía acercarme a ti. Me parecías familiar. – Aceptó. – Pero eso es sólo un reflejo del poco amor que me tengo.

- ¿Y cuando fui a tu departamento? ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué?

- Sí…

- ¿Y por qué no te alarmaste al verme en mi verdadera forma?

Recordó haberle dicho a Thor que Loki había adquirido su forma Jotun por haber utilizado su energía vital, como si la información fuese de conocimiento público, y no algo que hubiese aprendido por convivir con el hombre… pero ella apenas había convivido con él…

- Porque me parecía normal… – se tapó la boca con las manos.- ¡No, no es imposible!

Miró a Loki frente a ella, con una mueca llena de arrepentimiento y culpa. Todas sus palabras deseaba que carecieran de sentido, quería que no fueran más que una broma del dios, pero su seriedad casi grave hacía que cada locura que había cruzado su mente en esos dos años encajara a la perfección.

Por eso apoyaba los labios contra los cristales en invierno. Porque era como besarle, o al menos se sentía el mismo frío suave e inquietante.

Por eso a pesar del frío insistía en andar descalza por su apartamento. Porque era como dormir con sus piernas enredadas juntas, o al menos se parecía a la sensación de pies congelados que vagamente comenzaba a recordar, además de risas y luego una deliciosa calidez en sus mantas.

Por eso cada vez que llegaba el invierno tenía la necesidad de tirarse sobre la nieve, porque él era un gigante de hielo y la nieve rodeándola y mojando su ropa era como el abrazo de Loki.

Todo era por Loki.

La nostalgia y a la vez la paz del invierno. Como un abrazo que tiene el amargo sabor de ser el último.

Y ese sentimiento de pérdida que la acompañó durante ese tiempo. Los sueños que no podía recordar y que tanto la frustraban…

– ¿Yo estuve de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó como si se tratara de un trance.

– Darcy…

– ¡Respóndeme!

– No. – La soltó suavemente y se puso de pie.- Ni siquiera te pregunté, sólo… lo hice…

– ¿Por qué? – Ella también se puso de pie, libre de su magia.- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a jugar con mi mente de esa forma!

– ¡Me iba de Midgard! ¡Iba a enfrentar la justicia de Asgard, a Odín! ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera la certeza de que jamás volvería a verte?

– Pero estás aquí de vuelta.- Le recriminó.

– Porque el padre de todo pensó que devolverme a Midgard y obligarme a trabajar con los Vengadores era mejor castigo que estar encerrado en las mazmorras, con madre visitándome a pesar de su prohibición de verme. – se acercó un paso hacia ella. – Puedo devolverte tus recuerdos. Están dentro de ti aún…

– ¿Cómo fueron estos dos años para ti?

– Un infierno.

– Por supuesto, una celda todo el tiempo, pero me refiero a si… ¿me recordaste?

– Cada segundo. Creo que una de las razones por las que estoy aquí es porque estaba dejando a Asgard sin lugar donde dejar a sus prisioneros… – sonrió con tristeza. – Solía tener un ataque de ira o dos cada semana…

– Pero me recordabas, yo aún no puedo hacerlo. No puedo recordar más de ti que el hecho de que trataste de conquistar el mundo y antes destruiste mi pueblo natal, con ese…transformer. Me hace pensar qué clase de monstruo soy para haber amado a alguien así, y que tan mal estoy de la cabeza para volver a relacionarme contigo ahora.

– Me alegra que empieces a verme por lo que soy, un monstruo. No debí volver a acercarme a ti. Lo siento… al menos sirvió para quitarte la venda de los ojos.

Darcy reflexionó sus palabras. Ella no pensaba así, era el despecho hablando por ella. Aún podía ver la cara vacía de Loki diciéndole que se marchara, que ella no era más que un juego para él, una pieza útil pero descartable. Y ahora llegaba diciendo todo eso, como si fuese fácil de procesar.

–Yo soy la que lo siente. En realidad no pienso así. Desde que nos hemos relacionado que no te juzgo por tus acciones pasadas.

Él guardó silencio.

– ¿Cómo era nuestra relación? Quiero saber si lo que borraste de mi memoria era malo o tan jodidamente bueno como era todo hasta hace uno días. Pero supongo que pedirle al dios de las mentiras que me cuente la verdad sólo demuestra lo estúpida que soy.

– No vuelvas a decir eso. Eres la única persona que vale la pena en este estúpido planeta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque te amo. – Darcy sintió que un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos ante la confesión, porque su tono era tan frágil y sincero que era imposible pensar que estuviera mintiendo y realmente odiaba sentir que le correspondía.- Porque dos años sin ti, deberían haber parecido un parpadeo para mí, pero se sintieron como siglos y te envidio por no recordar nada durante todo este tiempo. Un poco de paz, no habría venido mal.

- Necesito tiempo… necesito pensar… – murmuró luego de varios minutos de silencio.

- Espera. Hay algo más.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – musitó sintiéndose cansada ya de todo.

- Todos los ataques de los gigantes de hielo son a causa de una alianza entre Thanos y su rey.

- ¿Thanos? ¿Por qué me suena familiar…?

- Porque es quien me dio el cetro y un ejército. – Contestó.- Pero no fuerces tu memoria. – Acarició su sien levemente.- Lo importante es que todo es una venganza contra mí y puedes estar en riesgo por mi culpa. – Agitó su mano y una hermosa pulsera de oro con un gema verde apareció entre sus dedos. -Toma- le tendió una joya.

-¿Crees que me vas a comprar con joyas?

- Es un amuleto. – Explicó.- Contiene un hechizo de protección, sólo tienes que tocar la piedra con tus manos y se activará. Si tuviera mis poderes al completo podría hacer uno que se alimentara mi magia constantemente y te protegiera todo el tiempo, pero eso es transportar algo de mí de un lugar a otro y no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué me das esto? - Tomó la joya vacilante.

- Porque necesito que estés protegida…

Darcy no pudo replicar nada, por lo que se puso la pulsera en silencio.

- ¿Puedes dejarme sola? – Pidió.

- Promete que no te lo quitaras, antes.

- Lo prometo.

Loki asintió, y se retiró del lugar.

Darcy se quedó mirando la joya en su muñeca.

Aún no podía entender qué es lo que había pasado.

Esa mañana todo era medianamente normal. Tenía un trabajo en una agencia donde había súper héroes defendiendo al mundo, y estaba enamorada de un villano casi rehabilitado que le había roto el corazón y ahora… ahora resulta que dos años de su vida habían sido borrados por el mismo villano, a quien parecía que conocía desde mucho antes de lo que recordaba y que además, por increíble que pareciera, estaba enamorado de ella también…

Sintiendo que todo era un sueño y que nada podía ser real, volvió a su departamento corriendo, sin prestar atención a la gente que la miraba extraño por su comportamiento al verla pasar.

Entró hecha un huracán directo hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras rebuscaba en sus diarios desesperadamente. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le demostrara que todo era real y no una broma.

No escribía en sus diarios hace mucho y menos de forma constante como en su adolescencia, pero cuando el asunto de todos aquellos súper héroes y dioses que caían del cielo la superaba, solía escribir un poco para desahogarse. Tenía que haber algo, cualquier cosa escrita de su puño y letra le serviría. Algo tendría que haber si lo que Loki había dicho era cierto, ¿no?. Hojeó con las manos temblando cada página, repasando las palabras rápidamente, pero no encontró nada.

Frustrada agarró otro de los cuadernos que había usado como diarios y esta vez algo cayó de entre las páginas. Era una fotografía instantánea.

Frunció el entrecejo. Su antigua cámara de fotografías instantáneas se había roto en la mudanza de Nuevo México a New York y no hubo forma de arreglarla. Recordaba haber estado frustrada y triste por la pérdida, pues la había adquirido en una venta de garaje a muy buen precio y le tenía mucha estima.

La tomó lentamente, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar y la dio vuelta.

-Mierda…

Era una fotografía de Loki. Estaba acostado boca arriba en su destartalado sillón, profundamente dormido, a juzgar por la pose despreocupada y por el ridículo cintillo de orejas de gato que llevaba puesto y que obviamente jamás hubiera dejado que alguien le pusiera estando consiente. Darcy tragó en seco, mientras dirigía su vista hasta una esquina de su cuarto, donde aún conservaba dicho cintillo, colgando del espejo.

Volvió la vista a la fotografía y leyó las palabras apretadamente escritas, y que reconoció como su propia letra.

_Loki, 2012- ¡Objetivo logrado! ¡Corro riesgo de muerte, pero no me resistí! La verdad, sería un lindo gato… _

Estuvo varios minutos mirando la fotografía, como si se fuera a desvanecer si apartaba la vista.

-No puede ser… es real, ¿cómo puede ser real?

Necesitaba más pruebas.

No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba todas las pruebas que pudiera encontrar, por lo que se paró del suelo, agarró su bolso (metiendo la fotografía en él) y salió rumbo a la torre Stark.

.

.

.

Era ya tarde cuando Tony salió de su laboratorio y se dirigió hasta su oficina. Pepper lo mataría si sabía que no había atendido las llamadas de S.H.I.E.L.D. toda la tarde y que se había encerrado en su laboratorio a trabajar en mejoras para su traje, pero últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y necesitaba tiempo para trabajar en nuevas armas que sirvieran contra las nuevas amenazas que estaban apareciendo.

- Señor, la señorita Darcy Lewis requiere permiso para entrar. – anunció JARVIS de pronto.

- Concédeselo, JARVIS – aceptó algo extrañado. Darcy jamás había acudido a la torre Stark, incluso ante el hecho de que su relación era realmente buena.

– ¿Tony? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Darcy miró al multimillonario con aprensión, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la lujosa oficina.

– ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Pero he de advertirte que no acepto propuestas indecorosas, he dejado mis tiempos libertinos. – bromeó el hombre mientras se paraba de su silla y caminaba hacia la chica, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara.

La morena dudó un momento antes de adentrarse en el lugar. Tomó asiento en el sofá, al frente de Tony.

– Necesito un favor y puede que quiebres un par de leyes con esto, pero… lo necesito…

– ¡Oh! Ilegalidades, sabía que eras ese tipo de chica, sino Loki no estaría coladito por ti…

– Es precisamente algo relacionado con él lo que necesito.

– Soy todo oídos.

– ¿Puedes… entrar en los registros de seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿JARVIS es capaz de hacerlo?

– Puedo hacerlo y no estoy presumiendo, señorita Lewis – contestó la voz del sistema operativo.

– Sí, gracias por esa demostración de humildad, JARVIS, pero espera un poco a que entienda lo que está pasando aquí. – concentró su mirada en Darcy y ella tuvo que apartarla. Tony frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Por qué necesitas los registros de seguridad?

– Necesito ver los registros de hace dos años. Necesito ver lo que pasó después de que derrotaran a Loki.

– ¡Uy! Bueno, no te lo aconsejo, los guardias que estaban ahí cuando se volvió loquito aún están yendo a terapia – bromeó. – Oh, Loquito, Loki… ¡Lokito! Es un buen apodo, lo de cuernitos y rey de los renos ya está pasando de moda.

-¿Tony, puede enfocarte? – Normalmente adoraba que Tony fuera así, pues ella también desvariaba constantemente, pero en este momento necesitaba la parte seria y madura del hombre.

- Oh, sí. Lo siento, ¿decías?

– Necesito ver esa grabación. Necesito ver qué pasó la noche antes de que volviera a Asgard.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

–Él acaba de decirme algo que me parece imposible de creer. Por favor, Tony.

– Ok, JARVIS ya oíste lo que la señorita quiere.

El sistema operativo tardó unos segundos en proyectar la imagen, disculpándose por su tardanza.

Tony hubiera lanzado algún comentario sobre el extraño ego y humor de la máquina, si no hubiera estado en shock al ver a Darcy frente al cristal que la separaba de Loki.

Era evidente que ambos se conocían y compartían algo más que una amistad. ¡Eso era obvio para todos en S.H.I.E.L.D.! La tensión sexual, la atracción y el claro afecto que se tenían no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, pero ese video era de hace dos años.

Darcy por su parte contempló cómo Loki le decía que era la última vez que se veían, lo que parecía hacerlo increíblemente miserable. Por lo mismo se sobresaltó cuando vio el rayo de suave luz verde que alcanzaba su cabeza de pronto. Se observó a sí misma caer desmayada, siendo sujetada por Thor en el último momento. Un par de intercambio de palabras después, Jane y Thor, con ella en brazos, abandonaban el lugar.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio y de pronto la frialdad del rostro de Loki se quebró por completo.

Darcy comenzó a llorar mientras veía a Loki gritar y golpear la pared hasta que sus puños, ya heridos, volvieron a sangrar, dejando manchas en el cristal. Pequeñas onda de energía salían de sus manos chocando contra el cristal y Darcy tuvo la certeza de que no podía controlar su magia en ese momento. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer. Pasaron unos minutos de ese espectáculo antes de que el mismo Nick Fury entrara en el lugar seguido de varios agentes que sin pestañar, entraron en la celda, sostuvieron a Loki, quien se defendió con fiereza pero acabó cediendo gracias al pinchazo que recibió en el cuello.

Una vez estuvo dormido, ajustaron sus cadenas, agregaron otras en sus pies, y colocaron un bozal que sostenía su mandíbula cerrada y cubría sus labios por completo.

– No puede ser… ¿conocías a Loki? – Tony aún no salía de su estupor.

– Créeme, yo tampoco lo sabía…

La imagen de Loki durmiendo en el piso, amarrado sin piedad, como un animal, estaba volviéndola loca, por lo que apartó la mirada. Tony se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que le pidió a JARVIS que quitara la imagen. El sistema operativo lo hizo de inmediato.

– ¿Cómo es posible que lo conocieras y…?

– ¿Y no lo recordara? El idiota borró mi memoria.

– Esto explica muchas cosas…

– ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó por inercia. Aún estaba aturdida por todo, aunque ya no dudaba de la verdad. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras y ella ya tenía dos.

– Bueno, él se ha comportado muy extraño a tu alrededor. Le pedí a JARVIS que lo mantuviera vigilado, porque no confiaba en él, ¿y quién lo haría?. Entonces, empecé a notar cosas raras, mientras revisaba los videos. JARVIS, muéstranos los videos de Loki en donde esté Darcy.

La pantalla se llenó de pronto de imágenes de Loki en el laboratorio o en el salón común. Él la miraba de forma extraña, no con desprecio como a los demás y eso era antes de que ella insistiera en entablar una amistad con él. Y de pronto, al estar viendo todo desde fuera, se dio cuenta de las miradas sutiles de preocupación de Thor cada vez que ella hablaba sin pensar de algo que supuestamente no sabía sobre Loki, y del ceño constantemente fruncido de Jane cuando los encontraba juntos en el laboratorio.

– Es como ver un reality, el hombre pasa una cantidad enorme de tiempo despierto, así que tengo material hasta para vender…

- Lo sé, es que tiene pesadillas… – susurró sin pensar.

- ¿Estás bien, Darce? – Preguntó el multimillonario realmente preocupado.- Te llevaré a casa, te gustará mi nuevo descapotable. – ofreció.

– Gracias por todo, Tony, pero creo que necesito caminar. – Sonrió a medias.

- Oh, no pequeña humana. Tú no vas a ninguna parte. – Dijo una voz que helaba los huesos.

Un hombre gigante y de piel grisácea y horrible aspecto apareció de la nada en el lugar. Vestía una capa negra que lo cubría casi por completo y un casco dorado que ocultaba su cráneo, pero no su tétrico rostro. El hombre agarró a Darcy por la cintura. La chica trató de soltarse o mover su mano hacia el amuleto que Loki le había dado, sin lograrlo.

- Dile a Loki que el real juego comenzó y por el momento, me llevo a la humana. – Y de un segundo a otro el Titán, ya no estaba.

.

.

.

Un mundo helado y grisáceo; un mundo que no se veía acogedor ni habitable recibió a Darcy. Quien la sostenía la soltó, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo de firme hielo, lastimando sus rodillas.

-Entretente con ella, le gustan los gigantes de hielo, después de todo – Dijo con voz profunda y siniestra.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí? – preguntó aterrada, preguntándose si debía usar el amuleto o no. Estaba en otro mundo, después de todo.

- ¿De ti? Nada. Un poco de entretención, quizás. – Dijo una voz que parecía venir de las alturas.

La chica retrocedió varios pasos. Un hombre enorme, de piel azul y ojos rojos como el infierno se agachó frente a ella. Era un Jotun, un gigante de hielo, pero a diferencia de Loki este la aterraba.

Thrym rió oscuramente, mientras golpeaba la mejilla de Darcy, quien cayó al suelo nuevamente, esta vez sangrando. Su labio estaba partido y su mejilla ardía como si le hubieran quemado con un objeto caliente.

- ¿No te gustaban los gigantes de hielo, humana? ¡Así tratamos los gigantes de hielo a las simples humanas! –El Jotun tocó la sien de la chica, quien temblando trató de hacerle frente al gigante, pero pronto un dolor de cabeza horrible la hizo gritar de dolor, mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Loki, pero no del Loki que ella creía conocer, sino que de un Loki más parecido al que trató de gobernar la tierra.

Un Loki que no la quería. Un Loki que la utilizaba para su diversión. Un monstruo…

.

.

.

- ¿Y crees que vamos a dejar que Loki utilice el cetro nuevamente? ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Thor? – Clint estaba realmente anonadado con la propuesta de Thor.

Loki se había mantenido al margen de todo por el momento. Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Thor es quien explicaría el plan y sólo cuando fuese necesario (jurar e híper-jurar) que no utilizaría el poder del Tesseract para tratar de gobernar la tierra nuevamente, él intervendría, pero estaba empezando a cansarse por lo que abandonó su mutismo.

- ¡Es simple! Uso el cetro para atraer a Thanos a la tierra. Ustedes lo atacan y lo derrotan. Los Jotun sin un aliado no se atreverán a volver. Fin del asunto.

- ¿Y se vuelves a aliarte con él? – Natasha lo miraba desconfiada.

- ¿Y si mejor le envían de regalo mi cabeza? – Ironizó.- No sean idiotas, él me quiere muerto, no volverá a aliarse conmigo y si lo propone, es una trampa.

- Hay que someter esto a votación. – Propuso Steve.

- Falta Tony – recordó Bruce.

- No responde a su celular y JARVIS nos ha bloqueado todo el día. – Fury se veía algo molesto con la situación.

- De acuerdo, nuevo plan. – Anunció Steve.- Si Thanos está detrás de Loki, sólo tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a aparecer y…

- ¿Y a ti aún no se te descongela una parte del cerebro, no? – Loki golpeó la mesa.- ¡Thanos no va a aparecer a hacerme visitas! Si esperamos a que vuelva vendrá con un ejército, y ustedes serán los primeros en morir.

Steve iba a replicar, cuando de pronto un sonido conocido de propulsores llamó la atención de todos. Tony entró en el lugar rompiendo un vidrio y sin pararse siquiera a pedir disculpas o saludar, hizo retroceder la máscara de su traje y se dirigió a Loki.

-Thanos la tiene – dijo sin filtro alguno.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Loki se paró de su asiento de golpe.

- ¿A quién? – Natasha parecía perdida, y ella odiaba eso.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Steve por su parte trataba de entender algo. Los demás vengadores, estaban igual de desconcertados.

- Apareció en mi oficina, la tomó y se la llevó – trató de explicarse un poco más.

-¡¿Cómo que se la llevó?!- Explotó Loki. Empujó a Tony contra la pared y sostuvo su cuello con una mano con fuerza, casi abollando la armadura de metal.- ¿Y no hiciste nada, estúpido mortal inservible?

- Loki, cálmate. – Thor se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

- ¡No me digas qué hacer! – lo envió con una onda de energía contra la pared.

- Loki, por favor. Podemos hacer algo. – Pidió sin luchar contra su magia, pues sabía que era imposible.

- Si alguien nos explicas qué está pasando, esto sería menos confuso.

- Thanos se ha llevado a Darcy – Loki gruñó soltando a Tony al fin. – Y dadas estas circunstancias, las cosas han cambiado. – Se dirigió a Fury, mostrándose como el dios que era, con la mirada determinada y fría.- Me entregará el cetro o todos los sucios secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D. saldrán a la luz, empezando con los procesos experimentales y la alianzas poco claras que hizo con agencias corruptas sólo para traer de vuelta a la vida a Phil Coulson. Oh y toda la información que guarda de esos sucios agentes antes asesinos con los que poco a poco se va rodeado, también será pública.

- ¡No puedes amenazarme así! – Fury estaba realmente serio.

- Puedo y lo haré – se acercó un paso, pero Natasha se interpuso entre ellos.

- Darcy es mi amiga y hablo por todos cuando digo que esto no es necesario. Podemos armar un plan.

- Hablas por egoísmo. ¡No quieres que el mundo te vea cómo eres! ¡A ninguno de ustedes!

- ¡Basta! – Bruce estaba apretando los puños. Sus ojos verdes. Loki envió un hechizo sobre él, para controlarlo. Lo último que necesitaba era la bestia verde apareciendo.

Aún así, todos se quedaron en silencio. Fury sopesó sus prioridades y caminos a tomar.

-De acuerdo, te entregaremos el cetro, pero si nos traicionas, toda la agencia tendrá permiso para asesinarte – Advirtió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un agente entrara cargando el cetro, luego de que Fury diera las órdenes pertinentes.

Loki lo recibió, sintiendo el poder fluir por su cuerpo. Miró a Thor y asintió, antes de tomar más firmemente el arma entre sus manos y cortar la correa que lo mantenía sin posibilidades de transportarse mágicamente. Nadie alcanzó a detenerlo. La correa cayó al suelo y la magia fluyó más fuerte por su cuerpo.

-Son unos idiotas por confiar en mí – dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Confieso que soy adicta a las fotos de Tom Hiddleston/Loki con orejas de gato que hay en Tumblr. ¡Son lo más cute de la vida! **

**Y el plan de Loki está en marcha. Ya entramos a la recta final. Quedan un par de capítulos y el epilogo. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿A alguien le interesa seguir leyendo fics míos? Si es así, tengo un anuncio. La próxima semana estaré subiendo un fics nuevo junto con el capítulo. ¡Estén atentas! **

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos y alertas, así como por los comentarios que amo y me animan a continuar a pesar de la tarea. ¡Los amo, lectores y las extrañé un montón estas semanas! ¡Hacedme llegar sus opiniones, las estaré esperando ansiosamente! **

**Besos**

**Triana C**

**PS: Quería subir el capítulo más temprano (de hecho, anoche podría haberlo subido), pero aquí en Valparaíso donde estoy viviendo ahora, hubo un incendio gigante y la luz se va y vuelve cada cierto tiempo, entonces fueron razones de fuerza mayor. **


End file.
